The Red Man And The Crying Boy
by lost dope
Summary: Es geht um Auron, Tidus und deren Leben vor der Reise nach Spira und der Vernichtung Sins.
1. Default Chapter

Wohooooo, mein erstes Kapitel meiner ersten Fan Fiction dieses Vereins.   
  
Zu Final Fantasy 10. Tjaaaaa, größtenteils geht´s dabei irgendwie um Tidus un Auron und es ist KEIN   
  
Yaoi, oder sowas, man möge es mir vergeben. An alle, die jetzt noch nicht enttäuscht abgezogen   
  
(wenn das hier überhaupt welche lesen), ich werd´ die nächsten Kapitel posten, sobald ein paar   
  
Reviews da sind, können meinetwegen auch negativ sein, hauptsache ich weiß, dass es überhaupt   
  
jemand gelesen hat. Bevor ich mich endlich vepisse muss ich noch loswerden, dass mir Final Fantasy   
  
10 dummerweise nicht gehört, weil ich dann hier garantiert nicht sitzen und schreiben würde, sondern   
  
schon längst in einer Raumstation über dem Mars eine WG mit einem Dodo führen würde. Final Fantasy   
  
10 gehört Squaresoft.   
  
Ach jaaaa, ich muss noch was sagen. Ich gab keine Ahnung, von diesem Bewertungskram, aber ich hab   
  
dem ganzen vorsichtshalber PG 13 gegeben, weil ich glaub ich ziemlich viel in der Fan Fiction fluchen   
  
lasse und so.   
  
  
  
Noch ein kleiner Nachtrag: Ich hab´ die drei bis jetzt geschriebenen Kapitel zumindest   
  
rechtschreibmäßig noch mal überarbeitet, da mir doch ziemlich viel Fehler aufgefallen sind, vor allem   
  
im Ausdruck, und sich ein paar Sachen wiedersprochen haben. Da sich niemand deswegen beschwert   
  
hat, denk ich aber mal, dass es niemanden aufgefallen ist.  
  
1. Strange New World  
  
Die Realität schaffte es nach etlichen versuchen doch irgendwie stückchenweise in sein Hirn   
  
vorzudringen. Auron schlug, verbunden mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung die Augen auf. Der   
  
plötzliche Lichteinfall und die tatsache, dass sich sein Kopf anfühlte, wie ein Blitzball nach   
  
einem Turnier überzeugten ihn jedoch davon, sie ganz schnell wieder zu schließen und sich   
  
zurück auf seine nicht identifizierte, knirschende und unbequem nichtnachgiebige Unterlage   
  
fallen zu lassen. Stattdessen schien es für ihn eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung, erstmal einen klaren   
  
Gedanken aus der Suppe, die zur Zeit sein Verstand darstellte, zu fischen. Also gut, was genau   
  
war passiert...?  
  
...Ja richtig, Sin. ...Moment mal...SIN? Hieß das etwa...? Jetzt hielt es Auron dann doch für   
  
notwendig, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen und sich aufzurichten. Das erste, was er registrierte,   
  
war Wasser... das ihn etwa bis zur Hüfte umspülte. Das erklärte dann wohl auch, warum ihm so   
  
verflucht kalt war. Ein starkes Stechen ihn seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte lenkte ihn jedoch schnell   
  
davon ab. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit der rechten Hand die Narbe, die sein eines Auge unbrauchbar   
  
gemacht hatte, ab. Drei Monate und sie war immer noch nicht richtig geheilt. Nun ja, viel dafür   
  
getan hatte er dafür aber auch nicht. Drei Monate... Aurons Schultern verkrampften sich   
  
unbewusst. Drei Monate, seit Yunalesca ihm die Narbe verpasst hatte. Drei Monate, seit diese   
  
Hexe ihn, Braska und Jecht in den Untergang getrieben hatte. Drei Monate. Eine verdammt kurze   
  
Stille Zeit, für die Braska da sein Leben gegeben hatte...   
  
Auron starte ein ganze Weile vor sich aufs Wasser, in der Vergangenheit schwelgend. Es war   
  
nicht fair, dass er als einziger zurückgeblieben war. Er, der unfähig gewesen war, Braska davon   
  
abzuhalten, sein Leben wegzuwerfen und Jecht zur Asthra hatte werden lassen. Aber er würde es   
  
wieder gut machen. Auch für sich selber. Er würde sein versprechen halten. ... Versprechen...   
  
Auron stockte. Jetzt war ihm wieder der Grund eingefallen, warum er seine Augen aufgemacht   
  
hatte und entschloss, sich umzudrehen.   
  
Vor seinen Augen breitete sich in einiger Entfernung ein Gebirge aus Häusern aus, so riesig, wie   
  
er sonst noch nichts im Leben gesehen hatte.  
  
... Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Jecht war also kein Spinner... zumindest kein kompletter.   
  
Auron hatte es bis ins Zanarkand aus Jechts Geschichten geschafft. Der ehemalige Tempelkrieger   
  
staunte nicht schlecht. Jecht hatte nicht übertrieben, als er von der Größe der Stadt erzählt hatte.   
  
Eher untertrieben. Zanarkand sah schon von außerhalb dermaßen überwältigend RIESIG aus,   
  
dass nicht abzuschätzen war, ob es überhaupt irgendwo am Horizont eine Stadtgrenze gab.   
  
Bevelle war dagegen ein echter Witz, nicht nur in Hinsicht auf die Größe, sondern auch im   
  
Aussehen. Zanarkand war selbst bei tageslicht in ein ständiges kühles blaues Leuchten getaucht   
  
und die Bauweise der Gebäude schien für Auron unglaublich bizarr, aber ebenso faszinierend. Er   
  
hätte gedacht, durch das Sehen der Ruinen in Spira schon einen Eindruck der Stadt bekommen zu   
  
haben, aber Zanarkand in seinem ursprünglichem Zustand zu sehen war noch ein riesen Stück   
  
umhauender. Es musste wirklich überwältigend sein, die Stadt bei Nacht zu betrachten. Auron   
  
musste leicht schmunzeln. Die Stadt schrie geradezu: "Kommt alle her, wir haben Machina", den   
  
Leuten vom Orden wäre wahrscheinlich der Kopf vor Entrüstung explodiert.   
  
Nachdem Auron genug gekuckt hatte, hielt er es für eine gute Idee, sich vielleicht mal aus dem   
  
Wasser zu erheben, da er langsam kein Gefühl mehr in den Beinen hatte und es ziemlich dämlich   
  
aussehen musste, wenn er in voller Montur halb im Wasser der Bucht Zanarkands saß und die   
  
Stadt anglotzte. Langsam erhob er sich, was sich als schwieriger herrausstellte, da ihm so   
  
ziemlich jeder Knochen im Leib wehtat. Jecht hätte mich ruhig sanfter abwerfen können, dachte   
  
Auron noch. Zudem war seine Kleidung völlig durchnässt, wodurch gerade sein Mantel, der auch   
  
so schon eine Tonne wog, unbequem schwer war.   
  
Ich sollte wohl zuerst einmal Jechts Haus finden, kreiste es in seinem Kopf. Auron war klar, dass   
  
es ziemlich schwer sein würde, ein Haus zu finden, von dem man nur die Information hatte, dass   
  
es eine hausbootähnlich Form hatte und irgendwo am Wasser in einem gewissen D-2-Sektor lag,   
  
wo auch immer das sein sollte. Nun ja, wenn Jecht hier wirklich so berühmt war, wie er immer   
  
rumgeprotzt hatte, würde es schon irgendwie möglich sein, sich durchzufragen, dachte er.   
  
Gerade, als er sich auf den Weg machen wollte, fiel Auron auf, dass ihm irgendetwas fehlte.   
  
Etwas WICHTIGES. Etwas, dass er immer auf seiner Schulter mit sich herumschleppte. Er   
  
schaute sich um aber weit und breit keine Spur von seinem Schwert. Vermutlich liegt es   
  
irgendwo am Meeresgrund, überlegte sein Besitzer. Wenn ich Glück habe, nicht weit von hier.   
  
Auron beschloss, später danach zu suchen. Es war vermutlich eh zu riskant, in Zanarkand mit   
  
einem riesigen Schwert herumzulaufen und er wollte am Strand nicht noch mehr Zeit   
  
verschwenden, da er sich gelinde gesagt, hundsmiserabel fühlte und nur noch so schnell wie   
  
möglich Jechts Familie finden wollte. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er dann aber dann doch   
  
inne. Ein Griff in seine Manteltasche verriet ihm, dass seine Sonnenbrille noch da war, und sie   
  
den Weg nach Zanarkand überlebt hatte. Wenigstens etwas. Mit Erleichterung setzte er sie sich   
  
auf die Nase. Er fühlte sich besser damit, weil seine Narbe damit nicht ganz so sichtbar war.  
  
Es war später Vormittag, als Auron endlich losstiefelte, um Tidus zu finden und sein   
  
Versprechen einzuhalten. "Keine Sorge, alter Freund. Ich passe schon auf ihn auf."  
  
Tidus hasste die Schule schon immer. Vor allem, weil man sich die Leute, mit denen man dort   
  
zusammen war nicht aussuchen konnte. Er hatte nicht wirklich Freunde dort. Höchstens   
  
Bewunderer, die ihn um seinen Vater beneideten und ihn den ganzen Tag damit zuquakten, wie   
  
toll Jecht doch gewesen sei. Seit dem Verschwinden seines Alten war es sogar noch schlimmer   
  
geworden. Jetzt Bewunderten sie ich nicht nur, sie bemitleideten ihn auch noch. Jeden Tag   
  
bekam Tidus jetzt zu hören, was für ein armer Junge er doch wäre und wie leid es ihnen allen   
  
täte. Absolute Schwachköpfe. Was kümmerte es ihn denn, ob dieser Bastard Jecht nun   
  
verschwunden war oder nicht. Ihm war es egal, Jecht war nie ein guter Vater gewesen, der sich   
  
auch nur ein bisschen um ihn, Tidus, gekümmert hatte. Im Grunde genommen war Jecht nur ein   
  
arrogantes Arschloch gewesen, das es gar nicht verdient hatte, dass man ihm hinterherweinte.   
  
Und die anderen würden genauso über ihn denken, wenn sie ihn gekannt hätten. Aber was   
  
wussten diese heuchlerischen Idioten schon.   
  
Das einzige was Tidus außer Bewunderung und Mitleid in der Schule erntete, waren Schläge,   
  
und zwar von einem Jungen namens Lasse, eine Klasse über Tidus, also in der vierten. Dieser   
  
hatte Tidus auf dem Kieker, seit dieser dem Jungen vor ca. einem Monat die Meinung über   
  
seinen Vater gegeigt hatte und nun hatte es sich der militanteste Jecht-Fan ganz Zanarkands zur   
  
Aufgabe gemacht, die Ehre seines Idols wiederherzustellen, indem er dessen Sohn regelmäßig   
  
eine auf´s Maul haute. So kam es, dass Tidus auch heute wieder heulend und mit blutender Nase   
  
nach Hause kam.   
  
"Hallo Mama... hallo Naki" schniefte er leise, als er zur Tür hinein kam. Er war es inzwischen   
  
gewöhnt, dass seine Mutter im Bett lag, wenn er nachmittags nachhause kam. Seit dem   
  
Verschwinden von Jecht ging es der Frau immer schlechter, weswegen ihre Schwester, Tidus´   
  
Tante Naki immer da war um ihm etwas zu essen zu machen und im Haushalt zu helfen. Aber sie   
  
glänzte momentan durch Abwesenheit. Stattdessen fand der achtjährige nur eine hingeklierte   
  
Nachricht, aus der er aber nur "andere Wohnung", "Nudeln in der Mikrowelle" und   
  
"aufwärmen" entziffern konnte. Wer auch immer auf der Welt die Hiroglyphen seiner Tante   
  
entziffern konnte, musste ein riesengroßes Genie sein. Frustriert, dass er momentan nicht die   
  
gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit bekommen würde, trottete Tidus zur Mikrowelle, in der Hoffnung,   
  
die Nachricht richtig interpretiert zu haben, auch wenn er das "andere Wohnung" irgendwie nicht   
  
in Zusammenhang mit dem Rest des Entzifferten in dem Brief bringen konnte. Wie er vermutet   
  
hatte, waren die Nudeln in der Mikrowelle von vor drei Tagen, aber daran war er inzwischen   
  
auch schon gewöhnt. Nakis Kochkünste beschränkten sich meistens nur auf Instant-Nahrung und   
  
Reste.   
  
In den zwei Minuten, die die Nudeln brauchten, ging Tidus ins Bad um sich das Blut aus dem   
  
Gesicht zu waschen. Seine Mutter sollte nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, dass er Probleme in der   
  
Schule hatte, sie hatte auch so schon genug Kummer. Obwohl sie die meiste Zeit des Tages im   
  
Bett lag, schlief sie kaum noch, sie ging nicht mehr wirklich aus dem Haus und es verging kaum   
  
ein Tag, an dem sie nicht weinte. Meistens über irgendwelche Kleingkeiten, die sie an ihren   
  
entschwundenen Gatten errinnerten, oft aber auch einfach nur aus Einsamkeit. Tidus fand das   
  
nicht fair. War er denn nicht genug?  
  
Die Nudeln schmeckten wie erwartet alt und pampig, aber das war ihm zu dem Zeitpunkt völlig   
  
egal, denn der Junge hatte Hunger. Tidus war so damit beschäftigt, die Nudeln in sich   
  
reinzuschaufeln, dass er nicht die Geräusche von Schritten auf dem Teppich hörte, bis er seine   
  
Mutter in der Tür zur Küche stehen sah. Obwohl Tidus gerade nicht danach war, setzte er ein   
  
Lächeln auf, wodurch er dank seines vollen Mundes aussah, wie ein Hamster nach einm Face-  
  
Lifting Das hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten angewöhnt. Wie gesagt, seine Mutter hatte auch   
  
so schon genug Kummer. "Hallo Mama, wie geht´sch dir." grüßte sie ihr Sohn, wobei ihm fast   
  
sein Essen wieder rausgefallen wäre. "Hallo, mein Schatz. Wie war die Schule?" Ihre Augen   
  
sahen wieder ziemlich rotgeweint aus, außerdem hatte sie dicke schwarze Ringe unter   
  
denselbigen. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann setzte sie sich gegenüber von ihm an   
  
den Küchentisch. "Tidus, ich möchte etwas mit dir besprechen."  
  
Auron seufzte erleichtert auf. Endlich, ENDLICH eine Sitzgelegenheit Es hatte eigentlich bisher   
  
nicht wirklich Probleme gegeben. Er hätte gedacht, dass Jechts Frau, Lilian, viel mehr Fragen   
  
stellen würde. Aber sie schien einfach nur froh zu sein, jemanden zu haben, der ihr eine ihrer   
  
Sorgen von den Schultern nahm. Sie schien wirklich am Ende zu sein. Auron fragte sich   
  
ernsthaft, ob Jecht sich dem bewusst gewesen war, als er aufgab, jemals in seine Heimat   
  
zurückzukehren. Lilian hatte sofort angefangen zu weinen, als er sich als ein alter Freund Jechts   
  
vorstellte. Er hatte ihr nicht erzählt, aus welchem Zusammenhang er ihren Mann kannte und auch   
  
nicht, was aus ihm geworden war. Sie hielt ihn, genau wie der Rest der Stadt, für Tod und das   
  
war wahrscheinlich auch besser so.  
  
Ihre Schwester, Naki, hatte erzählt, dass das mit dem Weinen inzwischen der Normalzustand   
  
wäre, wenn sie seinen Namen hörte. Der Arzt hatte ihr auch schon Anti-Depressions   
  
Medikamente (von denen Auron natürlich noch nie was gehört hatte, aber er konnte sich denken,   
  
was das sein sollte) verschrieben, die sie sich jedoch hartnäckig weigerte einzunehmen. Lilian   
  
hatte immer wieder beteuert, dass sie die nicht brauche und dass sie nicht behandelt werden   
  
wolle, wie eine Geisteskranke. Ihre Schwester schien es inzwischen aufgegeben zu haben. Vor   
  
fünf Minuten hatte sie das Appartement wieder verlassen, eine alte Eigentumswohnung vielleicht   
  
5 Minuten von Jechts Haus entfernt, die er vor Urzeiten mal gekauft, laut Naki aber irgendwie   
  
nie zu irgendetwas genutzt hatte. Lilian hatte ihm das Apartement aus Dank überlassen, weil er   
  
ihnen in der nächsten Zeit helfen und auf Tidus achtgeben würde. Naki hatte erzählt, dass Lilian   
  
und Tidus des öfteren Ärger mit irgendwelchen aufdringlichen Jecht-Fans hatten, die teilweise   
  
Stundenlang vor dem Haus herumlungerten und sie nicht in Ruhe ließen. Auron seufzte. Er fand   
  
die Leute hier in Zanarkand sowieso ein wenig merkwürdig. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich an   
  
den Vormittag zurück, wie er versucht hatte, Jechts Frau ausfindig zu machen. Die erste Frau die   
  
er nach dem D-2-Sektor gefragt hatte, hatte angesichts seines etwas zerfledderten Aussehens mit   
  
ihrem Finger auf ihn gezeigt und war dann schreiend weggerannt. Irgendwie hatte Auron dann   
  
spitz gekriegt, dass er sich bereits in gesuchten Sektor befand, was die Sache dann etwas   
  
erleichterte, hatte er zumindest gedacht. Die Leute die er nach Jechts Haus fragte, fingen   
  
entweder an zu heulen oder hielten ihn für irgendeinen Fan, der vorhatte, die Familie des   
  
verstorbenen Blitzballers zu belästigen. Irgendwann hatte es Auron sattgehabt, sich anschreien,   
  
zuheulen oder beschimpfen zu lassen und beschloss, das Haus auf eigene Faust zu suchen. Was   
  
sich dann doch als etwas schwieriger herausgestellt hatte, da der Sektor an sich schon ungefähr   
  
so groß war wie Luca. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er sich hungrig, todmüde und mit den   
  
Nerven völlig am Ende durch die Straßen geschleppt hatte, aber es musste Stunden gedauert   
  
haben, bis er das hausbootähnliche Gebäude gefunden hatte.  
  
Auron lehnte sich zurück, den Kopf auf der Couchlehne, und starrte and die Decke. Er hätte nicht   
  
gedacht, dass Lilian seine Hilfe ohne weiteres annehmen würde. Mal sehen, ob das beim Sohn   
  
auch so ohne weiteres laufen würde.   
  
Hey Jecht, bin mal gespannt, ob dein Sohn wirklich so eine große Heulsuse ist, wie du immer   
  
erzählt hast, dachte Auron noch. Ein schmales Grinsen ging über seine Lippen, dann schlief er   
  
ein.  
  
"Ein was?" Tidus Gesicht verzog sich zu einer merkwürdigen Grimasse aus Ungläubigkeit,   
  
Ärger   
  
und Beleidigung. "Hmmm... eine Leibwache... oder so was. " antwortete seine Mutter und kuckte   
  
ihn aus ihren müden Augen an. Sie hatte es sich schon gedacht, dass ihr Sohnemann so reagieren   
  
würde.   
  
"Aber wir kennen ihn doch gar nicht! Und außerdem..." Tidus sah mißmutig drein "....außerdem   
  
kommen wir doch auch gut alleine zurecht!" Er sah seine Mutter direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Er hat erzählt, er sei ein alter Freund von Jecht. Tidus, bitte... ich..."  
  
Tidus fielen beinahe die Ohren ab. Ein Freund von seinem Alten? Na toll, das hatte ja gerade   
  
noch gefehlt. Wenn das wieder einer von diesen bescheuerten Pennern war, wie sie sein Vater   
  
früher immer angeschleppt hatte, dann würde das ja eine sehr unterhaltsame Zeit werden.   
  
"Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein, Mama? Und was meinst du überhaupt mit Leibwache?"  
  
Lilian seufzte. Sie fühlte sich jetzt eigentlich überhaupt nicht in der richtigen Verfassung, um mit   
  
ihrem Sohn zu streiten, aber Tidus würde sich jetzt garantiert nicht einfach so abschütteln lassen.   
  
"Hör zu, er wird .... er ist hier, weil er ein wenig auf dich achtgeben wird. Aber du wirst sehen...."  
  
"Auf mich achtgeben?" Tidus Augen wurden größer, seine Augenbrauen gingen dafür aber noch   
  
ein kleines Stück weiter runter. Er war doch kein Kleinkind mehr! Warum sollte er jetzt plötzlich   
  
so einen Babysitter an die Haxen geklebt bekommen? Und noch dazu einer von Jechts   
  
Schmarotzerfreunden. War wahrscheinlich auch nur einer von diesen Junkies wie der Rest auch!  
  
"Er wird nicht die ganze Zeit deinen Schatten spielen. Er wird nur in deiner Nähe bleiben, zum   
  
Beispiel während des Schulweges. Er...."  
  
"Ich brauche aber niemanden, der auf mich aufpasst! Das kann ich auch selber tun."  
  
"Es ist nicht nur wegen dir. Er wird uns auch hier im Haus helfen. Naki hat bald ihre Examen zu   
  
schreiben und wird nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, und ich..." Sie schluckte. Als Lilian   
  
weiterredetete, klang ihre Stimme um einiges leiser. Tidus hatte Mühe, sie zu verstehen, aber er   
  
konnte hören, dass sie ihre Tränen unterdrückte. "Bitte Tidus, es liegt mir so viel daran. Ich... ich   
  
würde mich so viel sicherer fühlen, wenn ich wüsste, dass er in deiner Nähe ist."  
  
Lilians flehende Augen trafen seine. Tidus schwieg. Ihm passte es ganz und gar nicht in die Tüte,   
  
dass ihm irgendein Fremder nun auf Schritt und Tritt folgen würde, aber gegen diesen Blick war   
  
er machtlos.  
  
"Also gut..." mißmutig schaute sie ihr Sohn an. "Aber nur solange es notwendig ist... und wenn   
  
er Ärger machen sollte, fliegt er sofort raus, OK?"  
  
Jetzt musste Lilian schmunzeln. Er benahm sich, wie ihr Vater. Aber das hielt die Tränen auch   
  
nicht davon ab, aus ihren Augen zu kullern.   
  
"Danke" flüsterte sie. Tidus schob sich von seinem Stuhl herunter und tappste zu ihr hin. "Schon   
  
gut" sagte er, als er seiner Mutter die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und sie in den Arm nahm.   
  
Seine Mutter wehrte sich nicht und nahm seine Umarmung dankbar an, indem sie ihren Kopf auf   
  
die Schulter ihres achtjärigen Sohnes legte.  
  
Die Idylle wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Naki, bewaffnet mit einem Staubsauger zur Tür   
  
hereinkam. Die pummelige Frau hatte ihre strohblonden, schulterlangen Haare hinten   
  
zusammengeflochten, allerdings ein bisschen zu fest, da der Zopf hinten vom Kopf abstand und   
  
einen Schlenker nach oben machte. Tidus stutzte. Ihr T-Shirt und auch ihre Jeans waren bedeckt   
  
von einem grauen flauschig und bröselig aussehendem Zeug, was er als Staub und Spinnweben   
  
idnetifizieren konnte.  
  
"Puuuh, das nächste mal sollte sich euer Besuch aber vorher ankündigen, in der Wohnung wurde   
  
ja schon ewig nicht mehr sauber gemacht... Oh, hallo Tidus" Sie hielt kurz inne, um ihren Neffen   
  
mit einem Tätscheln auf den Kopf zu begrüßen, fuhr dann aber unirritiert fort zu brabbeln,   
  
während sie den Staubsauger in der Abstellkammer verstaute. "Hab mir doch glatt mein T-Shirt   
  
dabei versaut, als ich die ganzen Spinnweben von der Decke und den Wänden geholt habe."  
  
Tidus schaute auf, die Arme immer noch um den Hals seiner Mutter.  
  
"Wohnung?" Hätte er sich ja irgendwie denken können, dass das "andere Wohnung" Auskunft   
  
über den Aufenthaltsort seiner Tante gab.   
  
"Ja, wegen eurem...." Naki kletterte wieder aus der Abstellkammer heraus und suchte mit der   
  
rechten Hand gestikullierend nach dem richtigen Wort. "....Bodyguard, oder was auch immer.   
  
Wir konnten ihn ja schlecht alleine in diese Rumpelbude schicken."  
  
Jetzt hatte dieser Kerl sich auch noch in der Wohnung eingenistet? Tidus wurde er dadurch nicht   
  
gerade sympathischer, aber er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit seiner Mutter weiterstreiten. Sie hatten   
  
eine Abmachung.   
  
"Ist´n komischer Kerl, dieser Auron." Aha, dachte Tidus, so heißt er also. "Er schien gar keinen   
  
Besitz oder so was zu haben. Als ich ihn deswegen gefragt hab, hat er nur gemeint, er habe bisher   
  
nicht viel gebraucht. Ich wette, er ist Mönch, oder so. Ist´n wirklich ruhiger Zeitgenosse. Ich   
  
meine, ich führe dort die ganze Zeit meine Monologe und er gibt kaum einen Piep von sich."   
  
Naki gluckste vergügt. "Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass der ein Freund von Jecht sein soll,   
  
wenn ich ehrlich bin. Bei den Saufköpfen, die er sonst immer angeschleppt hat." lachte sie. Lilian   
  
löste sich langsam aus Tidus Umarmung, ihre Ellbogen glitten auf den Tisch, ihr Kopf auf ihre   
  
Hände gestützt. Ihre Schwester blickte erschrocken drein. Sie hatte ncit beabsichtigt Lilian zu   
  
verletzen.  
  
"...ent... schuldige bitte" stammelte sie und legte ihrer Schwester ihre Hand auf die Schulter, die   
  
jedoch sanft wieder abgewehrt wurde.   
  
"Schon gut...", krächzte Lilian leise. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werd´ schon wieder..."  
  
Der Nachmittag verging. Naki war noch geblieben, um Tidus mit seinen Hausaufgaben zu helfen,   
  
beziehungsweise ihn ersteinmal dazu zu bringen, sie zu machen. Sie war seit etwa einer halben   
  
Stunde weg. Nun lag Tidus auf der Couch, die Beine auf der Rückenlehne, kopfüber auf die   
  
bunten Bilder im Fernseher starrend, aber bald kam er auf den Gedanken, dass es ziemlich   
  
unbequem war und es außerdem keinen Spaß machte, Cartoons zu gucken, wenn sich mit der   
  
Zeit der Kopf anfühlte, als ob die Schädeldecke aus Beton bestünde. Er richtete sich wieder in   
  
eine aufrechte Position, von der aus er Lilian sehen konnte. Sie saß schon seit Naki gegangen am   
  
Fenster, völlig regungslos, und starrte nach draußen. Es erschien nicht wirklich, als ob sie in   
  
irgendeiner Form Interesse an der Welt, die sich vor ihrer Haustür ausbreitete, zeigte. Sie starrte   
  
vielmehr an irgendeinen Punkt, weit am Horizont, als ob sie auf irgendetwas warten würde. Das   
  
war inzwischen schon Normalität geworden. "Ich werd´ schon wieder...". Auch diese Worte   
  
waren für Tidus´ Ohren schon Gewohnheit. Immer und immer wieder hatte sie sie gesagt, immer   
  
wieder, mal mit mehr Zuversicht in der Stimme, mal mit weniger, aber Tidus hatte es ihr immer   
  
irgendwie geglaubt. Er hatte sich immer eingeredet, dass es mit ihr schon wieder bergauf gehen   
  
würde, wenn er nur genug an sie glauben und sie beschützen würde. Aber inzwischen fing seine   
  
Überzeugung an zu wackeln und erste Risse zu bekommen. Es waren jetzt sieben Monate und es   
  
hatte sich nichts getan, kaum besserung hatte sich gezeigt. Sie fing an zu weinen, sobald ein   
  
Gespräch das Thema Jecht auch nur streifte, verdammt! Inzwischen kam es Tidus so vor, als   
  
würde sie sich hinter diesen Worten verstecken, um ja keine Hilfe von anderen annehmen zu   
  
müssen. Tidus brachte dieser Gedanke langsam aber sicher auf die Palme. Er dachte, jetzt, wo   
  
sein Vater nicht mehr da war, würden die beiden mehr zusammenwachsen, sie würde ihn endlich   
  
registrieren. Aber nichts hatte sich geändert. Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch nur bei ihrem   
  
Mann, nur dass dieser nicht mehr da war und es ihr immer schlechter ging. Das war alles Jechts   
  
Schuld, Gott verdammt! Hätte er sie nicht im Stich gelassen.   
  
Tidus sprang auf. So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen! "Mama, lass uns mal zusammen   
  
rausgehen. "  
  
Sie sah ihn für einen Moment aus den Augenwinkeln an, wendete sich dann aber wieder ihrem   
  
Punkt irgendwo in der Ferne zu. "Lieber nicht, ich fühle mich heute nicht so gut, weißt du?"   
  
DAS war eine ganz schlechte Ausrede.   
  
"Mama, komm schon. Du kommst kaum noch aus dem Haus. Das ist nicht gut für dich. Wir   
  
könnten einfach mal spazieren gehen. Oder, oder wir gehen zu einem Blitzballspiel... oder..."  
  
"Tidus, bitte, ich bin nicht in der Verfassung dafür." Lilian sah ihren Sohn mit einem   
  
aufgezwungenen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. "Geh´ doch raus ein bisschen mit dem Ball   
  
trainieren."  
  
Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück, ihren Blick wieder aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Ein letztes   
  
protestierendes "Aber Mama..." brachte auch nichts mehr. Lilian hatte sich wieder in ihre eigene   
  
Welt zurückgezogen.  
  
Tidus rannte raus. Er merkte, wie wieder Tränen in ihm hochstiegen. Scheiße, nicht jetzt. Wenn   
  
er jetzt wieder losplärren würde, wäre er eine Heulsuse, und das durfte er nicht sein. Denn dann   
  
hatte sein Alter recht gehabt.   
  
Er schnappte sich seinen Blitzball, der einsam auf der Terrasse herumlag, und rannte zu seiner   
  
Trainingsmauer, die Garage. Kicken üben war jetzt genau das richtige.   
  
"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!!!!" schrie Tidus und donnerte den Ball gegen die Garagenwand. Der   
  
Ball knallte mit einem lauten `BÄNG` gegen die Garagenwand und kam mit gleicher   
  
Geschwindigkeit wieder zurückgeflogen. Tidus machte keine Anstalten, auszuweichen. Er   
  
streckte noch seine Hände aus um den Blitzball zu fangen. Allerdings war er zu langsam. Tidus   
  
registrierte nur noch etwas Weißblaues, das auf ihn zuflog und ihn hart ins Gesicht traf. Er   
  
spürte, wie ihn die Wucht umriß, sein Sichtfeld drehte sich, er sah den Himmel, er spürte wie   
  
seine Unterarme aufscheuerten, als er noch ein kleines Stück über den Boden schrammte.  
  
Tausende kleiner Nadeln schienen sich in sein Gesicht gebohrt zu haben, es pierte wie wild.   
  
Tidus fühlte ein Brennen an seiner Nase, als er vorsichtig nachprüfte. Blut. Seine Nase blutete   
  
wieder. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Ellenbogen. Sie waren furchtbar aufgeschrammt, bluten taten sie   
  
nicht. Dafür brannten sie, wie Zunder. Ihm schossen wieder die Tränen in die Augen, aber Tidus   
  
grinste, während sie ihm die Wangen runterliefen und von Nase und Kinn runterliefen.   
  
"Hehe", schniefte der Junge, "der Torwart möcht´ ich nicht sein, der den Ball abbekommt."  
  
Wirst schon sehen, du eingebildeter Blödmann, sagte er sich, vor seinem inneren Augen das   
  
Gesicht seines Vaters. Dann ging es aber nicht mehr. seine Arme und sein Gesicht schmerzten zu   
  
stark, er konnte noch nicht mal mehr ordenlich aufstehen. Tidus fing an zu schluchzen und zu   
  
heulen wie ein Schlosshund.  
  
Er zog seine Beine an sich heran, schlang seine Arme um sie und lehnte seine Stirn an seine   
  
Knie. Niemand sollte ihn so sehen, aber nach hause wollte er so auch nicht. Seine Mutter würde   
  
wahrscheinlich wieder weinen, oder so und er wollte ihr jetzt keine Sorgen machen. Tidus   
  
zitterte.  
  
Was sollte er denn noch mit ihr machen? Sie mit Gewalt vor die Tür zerren? Sie dazu zwingen,   
  
die Medizin zu schlucken, die ihr der Arzt verschrieben hatte. Seit sieben verdammten Monaten   
  
litt sie nun schon und immer noch schien es keinen Deut besser zu werden. Was würde passieren,   
  
wenn sie eines Tages... ? Aber den Gedanken wollte Tidus nicht zu ende denken. So ein Quatsch.   
  
Nur weil der Alte jetzt nicht mehr da war? Weil er uns im Stich gelassen hatte?   
  
Wirst schon sehen, Alter! Ich mach´ Mama wieder froh. Wir brauchen dich hier nicht mehr, wirst   
  
schon sehen.   
  
Tidus stand wieder auf und wischte sich notdürftig das Blut aus dem Gesicht und die Tränen aus   
  
den Augen. Jetzt bin ich zumindest wieder motiviert, dachte Tidus als er wieder damit begann,   
  
auf den Ball einzudreschen.  
  
Er musste mehrere Stunden geschlafen haben. Auron hatte die ungesunde Lektion gelernt, dass   
  
man lieber nicht mit der Lehnenkante im Nacken einnicken sollte, da dieser sich jetzt anfühlte,   
  
als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Backstein geschlagen. Auron stand auf und versuchte, mit einigen   
  
Streckübungen die Verspannung aus seinem Nacken wieder rauszubekommen, leider vergeblich.   
  
Er schaute aus dem Fenster, in die Stadt. Die Wohnung befand sich in einem der Wohnviertel,   
  
man hatte keinen überaus guten Ausblick, da sie nur im zweiten Stock lag. Er sah einige Kinder,   
  
die vor dem Haus saßen und und mit irgendwelchen Karten rumhantierten, eine Frau war mit   
  
ihrem Hund und einer riesigen Einkaufstüte unterwegs, an der Straße parkte gerade eine von   
  
diesen Blechkisten, die sie Autos nannten ein.  
  
Auron seufzte. Er fragte sich, ob er sich hier überhaupt allein zurechtfinden würde. Er hatte nicht   
  
wirklich Ahnung von Maschina und hier war ein großer Teil des täglichen Lebens darauf   
  
aufgebaut. So etwas wie Magie kannten die hier gar nicht und so etwas wie Monster gab es auch   
  
nicht. Und kein Sin. Auron schreckte aus seinen Gedanken wieder hoch. Er wollte jetzt nicht   
  
weiter darüber nachdenken. Es würde momentan zu nichts führen außer vielleicht zu Heimweh   
  
und Selbstmitleid, worauf er momentan wenig Wert legte. Er bemerkte die Sonne, die langsam   
  
anstalten machte, sich der schmalen Linie zwischen Horizont und Silhouetten der Stadt zu   
  
nähern.   
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich mal sehen, ob er da ist." murmelte er zu sich selbst. Er war zwar nicht   
  
wirklich versessen darauf, aber irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf auch ein bisschen gespannt auf   
  
den Sohn seines Freundes. Er unternahm noch einen letzten Versuch, seinen Nacken irgendwie   
  
zu entlasten, gab es dann jedoch auf, verließ die Wohnung und schloss die Tür mit einem leisen   
  
`Klack` hinter sich.  
  
Auf der Straße merkte Auron bald, dass er auch vom Erscheinungsbild nicht wirklich nach   
  
Zanarkand passte. Die Kinder vor dem Haus starrten ihn ziemlich doof an, aber dass ignorierte   
  
er. Was hatte er denn mit denen zu schaffen?  
  
Ca. 500 Meter vor Jechts Haus stoppte Auron. Na bitte, dachte er sich. Er sah Jechts Jungen   
  
schon von weitem, oder zumindest jemanden, der auf Jechts Beschreibung passte: Ein   
  
braunhaariges Kind, in Shorts und Pullover mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln, dass wie vom Teufel   
  
besessen seinen Blitzball gegen die Wand schoss. Auron schmunzelte. Er sah eher seiner Mutter   
  
ähnlich, als Jecht. Genau die gleiche Haarfarbe und in sofern er das aus der Entfernung   
  
feststellen konnte schienen auch die Gesichtszüge eher von seiner Mutter übernommen. Er   
  
beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Tidus schoss den Ball noch einmal mit Karacho gegen die Wand. Es   
  
schepperte als der Ball sein Ziel traf. Er prallte ab und flog zurück. Tidus holte zum nächsten   
  
Schuss aus und feuerte den Ball erneut gegen die Mauer, diesmal mit solcher Kraft, dass der Ball   
  
auf seinem Rückweg im hohen Bogen noch über Tidus Kopf davon zischte, mehrere Meter weit.   
  
Tidus lief los um den Ball zurückzuholen, hielt dann aber inne, als er merkte, dass er beobachtet   
  
wurde.   
  
"Was willst du denn?" schrie er in Aurons Richtung, dass die ganze Straße es hören konnte. Jetzt   
  
musste dieser erst recht grinsen. Vom Benehmen her schien der Junge doch eher seinem Vater zu   
  
gleichen.  
  
Langsam bewegte er sich auf Tidus zu, würdigte ihn aber keiner Antwort.   
  
"Bist du Tidus?" fragte er stattdessen. Tidus musterte den Fremden. Irgendsoein komischer   
  
langhaariger Affe mit ´ner Sonnenbrille im Gesicht. Kam sich wohl cool vor, wenn er den linken   
  
Arm nicht im Ärmel vom Mantel trug sondern als hätte er ihn gebrochen vor dem Bauch mit sich   
  
herumschleppte.  
  
Und woher kannte er überhaupt seinen Namen? Und dann machte es `Klack` in Tidus´ Hirn.   
  
"Du bist dieser Bodyguardsonstwas-Typ, oder? Auron, oder wie du auch immer heißt."  
  
"Daraus schließe ich, dass du Tidus bist.", kam die knappe Antwort.   
  
Tidus hatte ihn sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt, aber Aurons Gehabe passte ihm trotzdem nicht   
  
in den Kram.   
  
"Woher kennst du meinen Vater?" Auron sah schon, der Sohn würde mehr Fragen stellen, als   
  
seine Mutter.   
  
"Wir waren eine Zeit lang zusammen unterwegs."   
  
"Wann? Ich hab´ dich hier noch nie im Leben gesehen. In der Zeit, in der er verschwunden war?"  
  
"Ja." Wieder ziemlich kurz, die Antwort, aber davon ließ Tidus sich nicht beeindrucken.  
  
"Wo wart ihr?" kam auch schon die nächste Frage.  
  
"Außerhalb." Tidus merkte, dass es so wahrscheinlich Stunden weiter gehen würde, also ließ   
  
er´s sein. Nur eine letzte Frage brannte ihm auf der Seele: "Ist er tot?"  
  
DIE Frage war Auron dann doch ziemlich unangenehm. Wie sollte er sie beantwaorten, ohne   
  
dass der Kleine noch mehr Fragen stellen würde, die er nicht zu dessen Befriedigung beantworten   
  
würde. Er entschied sich für die einfache Version, auch wenn das nur der Halbwahrheit   
  
entsprach.  
  
"Ja...", amtwortete er. Er hatte irgendeine Reaktion erwartet, vielleicht Betroffenheit, Trauer,   
  
aber Tidus verzog kaum eine Mine, er gab nur ein leises "Oh" von sich, als hätte er gerade eine   
  
Schulaufgabe verstanden. Auron ließ seine Sonnenbrille ein Stück weit nach unten rutschen, und   
  
hockte sich auf Tidus Augehöhe um ihn direkt anzusehen.  
  
"Scheint dich ja nicht besonders mitzunehmen.", stellte die ehemalige Leibgarde fest. Tidus sah   
  
ihn fest an, seine Stirn runzelte sich, als er sagte: "Wieso sollte ich." Auron konnte nicht ganz   
  
deuten, was er in den blauen Augen des Jungen sah, aber er verstand.  
  
"So ist das also." murmelte er.  
  
"Hey,", unterbrach Tidus seine Gedanken, "was hast du denn da gemacht?" Die Narbe in Aurons   
  
Gesicht war anscheinend interessant genug, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.   
  
"Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen." Die Aufschürfungen an den Unterarmen und die Blutspur, die   
  
unter der Nase des Jungen entlanglief waren Auron nicht entgangen.  
  
"Nur ein Unfall.", Tidus zögerte, "... mit dem Blitzball."  
  
"Geweint?" fragte sein gegenüber. Auch das war eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen.   
  
Tidus Augen waren rot und geschwollen und seine Wangen glänzten immer noch von den   
  
Tränen.  
  
Tidus machte jedoch diese Frage rasend. Wie Jecht, dachte er. Auron wird sich auch nur über   
  
mich lustig machen.  
  
"Natürlich nicht, Blödmann!" rief er wütend. "Ich bin keine bescheuerte Heulsuse, weißt du."   
  
Der Kleine sah Auron zornig an, als dieser sich wieder aufrichtete.  
  
"Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet.", sagte dieser und sah auf den Jungen herunter. "Aber du   
  
solltest ein bisschen besser auf dich aufpassen, deine Mutter macht sich sonst noch sorgen."  
  
"Ich dachte, das wäre jetzt dein Job.", grinste Tidus trotzig.   
  
"Hat dir das deine Mutter also auch schon erzählt?"  
  
"Wieso machst du das?"   
  
"Was?"  
  
"Bei uns ankommen und nun auf mich aufpassen wollen? Für Geld?"  
  
"Ich mache das hier nicht für Geld, oder etwas anderes. Es war deine Mutter, die darauf bestand,   
  
dass ich in eurer Zweitwohnung unterkomme."  
  
Tidus sah den Mann misstrauisch an. Irgendwie verständlich, in Aurons Augen. Wer wusste   
  
schon, ob er an seiner Stelle einfach so einem Fremden vertrauen würde?  
  
"Also wieso dann?"  
  
"Ich hab´s wem versprochen?"  
  
Tidus sagte nichts, sah aber sehr überrascht aus. Auron überließ es dem Jungen, ihm das nun zu   
  
glauben, oder nicht. Er fragte sich nur, warum Tidus so einen Hass auf seinen Vater hatte, dass er   
  
bei dessen Todesnachricht nicht eine Mine verzog.  
  
Ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatten, war es um die beiden langsam dunkler geworden, die Sonne   
  
hatte sich entgültig hinter den Häusern verkrochen. Auron sah sich um.  
  
"Wird wohl Zeit, dass du nach Hause gehst, Tidus."  
  
Tidus nickte nur. Auron hatte eigentlich Wiederworte oder irgendeinen Kommentar erwartet,   
  
aber Tidus war inzwischen Müde vom Blitzball üben. Er zog seine Ärmel wieder nach unten und   
  
versuchte sich mit dem Ärmel die Blutspur aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.   
  
"Sieht man noch was?" fragte er.  
  
Auron schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Bitte erzähl Mama nichts davon, dass ich mich verletzt habe." Tidus sah ihn bittend an.  
  
Sieh mal einer an, dachte Auron. Wenn´s um seine Mutter geht kann er ja richtig nett sein.  
  
"In Ordnung." Das Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, was an dem Jungen nicht vorbeiging.  
  
"Hey, was ist?"  
  
"Nichts."  
  
"Jaja." Tidus sah ihn böse an, aber das ließ Aurons Grinsen nur noch weiter wachsen.   
  
"Jetzt sag schon!" zetterte der Junge weiter, aber darauf sprang Auron nicht an. Er hatte sehr viel   
  
Übung darin dank eines gewissen Herrn Vaters.  
  
Tidus gab es schließlich auf und streckte Auron als letzte aufrührische Aktion die Zunge raus.  
  
Auron lachte leise. Es könnte doch noch unterhaltsam werden.  
  
Ende von Kapitel 1 


	2. Spiders In The Wardrobe

Okay, wieder die gleiche Leier, Final Fantasy 10 gehört nicht mir, sondern Squaresoft und `Slurm´   
  
entstammt ebenfalls nicht meinem Verstand sondern dem von matt Groening, sowit ich weiß, aber ich   
  
weiß ich auch gar nicht, ob man sowas auch anführen muss oder ob ich einfach unter der paranoia   
  
leide, das Morgen ein Heer von Anwälten vor meiner gepolsterten Zelle steht. Ich hoffe, ich hab´ hier   
  
nichts vergessen ~~°. Schule fängt für mich am Montag wieder an *heul*.   
  
2. Spiders In The Wardrobe  
  
Eigentlich war es ein echtes Verbrechen, die Schule schon um halb neun Uhr Morgens beginnen   
  
zu lassen, fand Tidus. Zumindest, wenn garstige Tanten einen am Vortag dazu zwangen, bis spät   
  
abends noch über irgendwelchen blöden Bruchrechnungsaufgaben zu hängen, nur weil man am   
  
Tage besseres zu tun hatte. Die ersten beiden Stunden Kunst hatte er im Halbschlaf verbracht,   
  
und jetzt in Mathe war sein Zustand auch nicht gerade der Anwesenste. Seine Klassenlehrerin   
  
Frau Brane schrieb gerade die Hausaufgaben an. Das Klackern der Kreide gegen die Tafel tat   
  
sein übriges dazu, Tidus weiter ins Reich der Träume abheben zu lassen. Müde schaute er aus   
  
dem Fenster. Noch Zehn Minuten, dachte er, dann ist die Stunde endlich um. Die Hausaufgaben   
  
interessierten den Jungen herzlich wenig, er hatte sie unter größten Anstrengungen gemacht, wen   
  
interessierte es da schon, ob sie auch richtig waren. Er wandte sich wieder seinem   
  
Lieblinggedanken der letzten Tage zu, wie es wäre, wenn er bereits nach der zweiten Klasse in   
  
Rente gegangen wäre, als er einen, ihm wohl bekannten Typen in einem roten Mantel den Weg   
  
zu Haupteingang entlanggehen sah. Tidus sah erstaunt auf. Was wollte Auron denn hier? Es war   
  
jetzt ca. 6 Wochen her, dass der merkwürdige Kerl, der nicht viel über sich erzählte, aufgetaucht   
  
war. Tidus gefiel der Gedanke immer noch nicht, dass Auron auf ihn aufpassen sollte, aber   
  
irgendwie hatte er sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt. Aber wieso Auron während der Schulzeit aufs   
  
Schulgelände kam, konnte sich Tidus nicht erklären.   
  
Tidus schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel: "Bitte lieber Gott, lass die Stunde vorbei sein, bevor   
  
Auron hier reinplatzt und mich völlig blamiert."   
  
"So, Kinder, das war´s für heute. Rechnet als Hausaufgabe die Aufgaben 7 bis 10 auf Seite 12."  
  
Der liebe Gott schien sich heute für eine neutrale Lösung entschieden zu haben, da Auron mit   
  
einem vorangehenden Klopfen die Klasse betrat als bereits alle mit dem Packen beschäftigt   
  
waren. Er sprach ein paar Worte mit der Lehrerin, von denen Tidus aber aus der Entfernung   
  
nichts mitbekam, dann kam er auf den Jungen zu.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Dich abholen, du bist für den restlichen Tag entschuldigt."  
  
Tidus starrte ihn ungläubig an. Auron las die Frage aus Tiduss Gesicht ab, aber er wollte darauf   
  
nicht hier in der Klasse antworten.  
  
"Gehen wir, ich erkläre es dir auf dem Weg."  
  
Es war offensichtlich, dass Tidus sich nicht wirklich mit der Antwort zufrieden gab, er packte   
  
aber trotzdem seine Sachen zusammen und folgte Auron.  
  
Dem Jungen wäre es ganz lieb gewesen, noch vor dem Klingeln mit Auron aus der Schule   
  
draußen zu sein. Es war Tidus peinlich, mit ihm in der Schule gesehen zu werden, da Auron vom   
  
Erscheinungsbild ziemlich sonderbar aussah, aber der Mann hatte sich hartnäckig geweigert, sich   
  
von seinem geliebten roten Mantel zu trennen. Tidus hatte ihn wenigstens dazu überreden   
  
können, mal zum Friseur zu gehen.   
  
Aber heute wurde dem Jungen nur ein Wunsch erfüllt und die Klingel ertönte, als die beiden   
  
gerade den Gang hinuntergingen.  
  
"Hey Tidus." Tidus kannte diese Stimme. So ein Dreck, dachte er. Die vierten sind schon   
  
draußen. Es war Lasse, der ihn da gerufen hatte.  
  
"Wer ist denn der Opa, den du da mit dir rumschleppst?"  
  
"Verzieh dich, Lasse!"  
  
"Haha, laß mich dein raten, dein Babysitter!"  
  
Tidus wollte gerade antworten, als er merkte, wie sich Aurons Riesenpranke um sein Handgelenk   
  
schloss und ihn der Mann hinter sich her zerrte.  
  
"Hey Auron, lass mich los, ich..." Er hörte Lasses Stimme hinter ihm lachen: "Ooooooooh, muss   
  
das Baby nach hause, oder was?"  
  
Tidus war sauer. Auron hatte ihn lächerlich gemacht, und dann auch noch vor diesem Deppen   
  
Lasse.  
  
"Du kannst dich ein anderes mal mit dem Typen prügeln, wir haben keine Zeit." Kam von oben   
  
die Stimme seines Aufpassers, aber das registrierte Tidus im Moment gar nicht. Er war beleidigt.  
  
"Blödmann..." murmelte er leise als ihn Auron zur nächsten S-Bahn Station zerrte, verfiel dann   
  
aber wieder in sein Schmollen  
  
Auf die nächste Bahn mussten die beiden nicht lange warten, es kam alle fünf Minuten eine zu   
  
dieser Tageszeit. Dummerweise waren diese auch immer brechend voll. Tidus ergatterte noch   
  
einen Sitz, Auron musste sich mit einem Stehplatz ab.   
  
"...wohin fahren wir eigentlich..." fragte Tidus plötzlich, jedoch ohne den in rot gekleideten   
  
Mann vor sich anzusehen, beleidigt war der kleine nämlich immernoch.  
  
Auron starrte vor sich hinaus aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Ins Krankenhaus." Er sah auf Tidus herunter. Dieser sah ihn jetzt erschrocken an.  
  
"Wie...wieso?"  
  
"Deine Mutter ist...."  
  
Tidus Augen weiteten sich.   
  
"Was ist mit Mama?!" schrie er durchs halbe Abteil. Er sprang vom Sitz auf und starrte Auron   
  
jetzt direkt in die Augen. Genau in diesem Moment nahm die Bahn eine Kurve und Tidus, der   
  
nichts zum greifen in der Nähe hatte wäre beinahe hingeflogen, hätte ihn der Mann in rot nicht an   
  
der Schulter festgehalten.  
  
"Naki hat sie vorhin ohnmächtig zu Hause gefunden. Es scheint nichts lebensbedrohliches zu   
  
sein, aber wir beide dachten es wäre gut, dich zu ihr zu bringen." Auron ließ Tidus wieder los   
  
und dieser setzte sich stumm wieder hin. Einige Leute im Abteil sahen sie komisch an, aber   
  
darauf achtete er gar nicht. Er blickte missmutig vor sich auf die Füße. Eine Stimme irgendwo in   
  
seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass es so irgendwann hätte kommen müssen. Es ging ihr schon die   
  
ganze Zeit nicht gut, aber er hatte nichts dagegen tun können, egal wie hart er es versuchte.   
  
Wieso wollte sie sich niemals helfen lassen?  
  
Der Junge war viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, um noch irgendetwas richtig   
  
mitzubekommen. Tidus hörte Aurons Stimme, aber sie schien weit in der ferne zu sein, obwohl   
  
der Besitzer der Stimme genau vor ihm stand. Er registrierte Aurons Worte schon gar nicht mehr   
  
aber die Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte er.  
  
Als Tidus und Auron im Krankenhaus ankamen, sahen sie Naki, die auf den Treppen am Eingang   
  
hockte mit einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel. Als sie die beiden kommen sah, drückte sie die   
  
Zigarette im Nebenstehenden Aschenbecher aus, stand auf und ging ihnen entgegen.  
  
"Hallo, ihr beiden." grüßte sie und gab ihrem Neffen ein leichte Umarmung.  
  
"Was ist mit Mama?" platzte es aus Tidus heraus.  
  
"Es ist nichts ernstes, wahrscheinlich nur ein Schwächeanfall.", Naki lächelte zuversichtlich auf   
  
ihn herab.  
  
"Der Arzt hat sie vorhin untersucht, als sie wieder zu sich gekommen ist. Momentan schläft sie   
  
aber wieder."  
  
"Kann ich zu ihr?"  
  
Naki sah ihn überlegend an.  
  
"Da müssen wir wohl eine der Schwestern fragen, aber ich denke schon." Sie grinste. Die   
  
Schwester an der Rezeption war da jedoch anderer Ansicht und meinte, Besuch wäre erst   
  
möglich, wenn die Patientin sich ausgeruht hätte. So blieb den Dreien nichts anderes übrig, als   
  
auf dem Flur zu sitzen und zu warten.  
  
Auron lehnte gegen seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss sein noch heiles Auge. Er zweifelte   
  
irgendwie daran, dass die Geschichte so harmlos war, wie Naki sagte. Ihre Zuversichtlichkeit von   
  
vorhin schien zu aufgesetzt. Er öffnete sein Auge wieder und schielte zu Naki und Tidus rüber,   
  
die sich angeregt über Mathelehrer ausließen. Die 22-Jährige ging ebenfalls noch zur Schule,   
  
eine Handelsschule.  
  
"Tidus tu mir einen Gefallen und hol´ mir was zu trinken von dem Automaten am Eingang."  
  
Er drückte dem Jungen ein paar Gil-Münzen in die Hand.  
  
"Wieso machst du das nicht selber?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie man diese Automaten bedient."  
  
Tidus verdrehte die Augen. Es war echt lächerlich, wenn ein Erwachsener Mann keinen   
  
Getränkeautomaten bedienen konnte. Manchmal fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob Auron aus dem   
  
Neandertal oder sowas kam.  
  
"Hol dir ruhig auch was." Auron schmunzelte, wieder gut hinter seinem Kragen versteckt.  
  
"Ist gut.", Tidus rannte los, den Gang runter.  
  
Naki schaute ihn an. "Stimmt das mit dem Automaten?"  
  
"Eigentlich nicht, aber sonst hätte ich ihn nicht dazu gebracht, für ein paar Augenblicke zu   
  
verschwinden."  
  
Naki lächelte schief.  
  
"Was genau hat der Arzt gesagt?" Auron schaute sie ernst an.  
  
"Heh, ich weiß, ich bin eine schlechte Lügnerin.", ihr Lächeln erstarb langsam, und auf ihrer   
  
Stirn wellten sich Sorgenfalten.  
  
"Er meinte, sie weißt deutliche Mangelerscheinungen auf. Daher auch der Schwächeanfall.   
  
Außerdem ist ihre Immunabwehr sehr stark geschwächt. Der Arzt meinte, normalerweise wären   
  
es eindeutige Zeichen von Unterernährung, aber in ihrem Fall", seufzte sie, "sind es wohl eher   
  
psychische Ursachen."  
  
"Und was passiert jetzt weiter mit ihr?" Auron richtete sich ein Stück in seinem Stuhl auf.  
  
"Der Arzt würde sie gerne in eine Therapie schicken, nur..."  
  
"Ob sie das mit sich machen lässt, ist fraglich..." beendete Auron für sie den Satz.  
  
Naki nickte und schaute traurig zu Boden.   
  
"Wie kommt es, das sie keinerlei Hilfe annehmen will?", Auron sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Ich... bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, es ist wegen Jecht.", antwortete sie. Sie hatte ihren   
  
Blick vom Boden wieder abgewandt und schaute ihn nun direkt in die Augen. Die Unsicherheit   
  
stand ihr quasi ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Sie würde es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, das sie Hilfe braucht, weil sie es ohne ihn nicht   
  
schafft. Sie erträgt, glaube ich den Gedanken nicht, nicht so stark zu sein, wie er es immer   
  
geglaubt hat."  
  
Auron lehnte sich zurück und starrte an die Decke. Es stimmte, Jecht hatte immer geprotzt, was   
  
für ein taffes Mädchen er doch zu Hause habe. Voller Stolz hatte er einmal erzählt, wie sie einem   
  
aufdringlichen Verehrer in einer Bar mal eine runtergehauen hatte, natürlich nicht mehr im ganz   
  
nüchternen Zustand, aber trotzdem... Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte sich Jecht um Lilian   
  
am wenigsten Sorgen gemacht, dabei war sie es, die jetzt, nachdem er gegangen war, am Boden   
  
lag.   
  
Er wurde jäh aus seinen Erinnerungen wieder herausgerissen, als er eine Cola-Dose vor die Nase   
  
gehalten bekam.  
  
"Hier." grinste Tidus.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Cola..."  
  
Auron grummelte. Er hasste dieses braune Zeug, und Tidus wusste das ganz genau.  
  
"Die hatten nichts anderes da,", verteidigte sich der Kleine, dem Aurons Gesichtsausdruck nicht   
  
entgangen war, "bis auf...", er deutete auf sein eigenes Getränk: SLURM. Wenn Auron etwas   
  
noch  
  
mehr hasste, als Cola, dann war es dieses Höllengebräu. Tidus hingegen liebte dieses zähflüssige   
  
Zeug abgöttisch und trank es auch in dementsprechenden Rationen, das einem Angst und Bange   
  
wurde.  
  
"Schon gut..." murmelte der Mann und nahm einen Schluck aus der Dose. Viel zu süß, dachte   
  
Auron und verzog das Gesicht. Tidus gab ein überlegenes kichern von sich und auch Naki musste   
  
lächeln, als sie den beiden zusah. Die pummelige Frau machte sich ernsthaft sorgen, was aus   
  
Tidus werden würde, wenn es mit ihrer Schwester weiter bergab ging. Es war nicht leicht für ihn,   
  
seit sein Vater weg war und obwohl er es abstreiten würde sah man doch manchmal, dass er ihm   
  
fehlte, zumindest ein bisschen. Was, wenn Lilian auch etwas passierte? Naki mochte diesen   
  
Gedanken überhaupt nicht aber sie hatte gemerkt, dass es nichts brachte, einfach nicht daran zu   
  
denken. Das hatte der Vorfall heute ganz eindeutig gezeigt.   
  
Tidus, der gerade wild mit Auron am diskutieren war, ob ihm nun von SLURM auf Dauer die   
  
Zähne ausfielen, oder nicht, blickte plötzlich den Gang herauf. Es war das hallende Klacken von   
  
Schritten auf dem Flur zu hören, als eine Krankenschwester um die Ecke bog. Plötzlich war alles   
  
ruhig, Tidus hatte aufgehört, Auron einen spießigen alten Opa, der keine Ahnung von der   
  
heutigen Zeit habe, zu nennen, für den Mann in rot war es eh eine Erleichterung, endlich   
  
Erholung von Tidus quiksiger Stimme zu haben und auch Naki wurde still, als die   
  
Krankenschwester in ihren hochhackigen Schuhen durch den Flur starkste. Nur dieses alles   
  
dominierende "Klack, Klack, Klack" war zu hören. Tidus hielt den Atem an an, als sie die Tür   
  
zum Zimmer seiner Mutter öffnete und sie hinter sich wieder schloss. "Klack". Schon wieder.  
  
Es verstrichen mehrere Minuten, in der immer noch niemand etwas sagte, es war nur Tidus zu   
  
hören, der ungeduldig mit den Beinen schlenkerte, dann kam die Schwester wieder heraus.   
  
"Sind sie Angehörige?" durchbrach sie die Stille.  
  
"Hmhm" nickte Naki.  
  
"Sie können nun rein zu ihr. Sie ist wach." Sie lächelte.  
  
Tidus ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und rannte an der Krankenschwester vorbei ins Zimmer,   
  
gefolgt von Naki und einem gemächlichen Auron als Schlusslicht, hinter dem die Schwester die   
  
Tür schloss und sie alleine ließ.  
  
"Mama, ich hab´mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." weinte Tidus. Er saß auf der Bettkannte,   
  
die Hüften seiner Mutter fest umklammert, so weit das mit seinen kurzen Ärmchen möglich war,   
  
sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter versteckt  
  
"Tut mir leid... " flüsterte sie, und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, "ich wollte dir keinen Kummer   
  
bereiten."  
  
Sie blickte auf in Richtung Auron: "Danke, dass sie ihn hergebracht haben."   
  
Er nickte ihr nur freundlich zu, sagte aber nichts.   
  
Naki setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und lächelte ihre Schwester aufmunternd an.  
  
"Wie geht es dir jetzt?"  
  
"Besser, auf jeden Fall." Sie erwiederte das Lächeln matt.  
  
"Die wollen dich die nächsten zwei Tage zur Beobachtung hierbehalten."  
  
"Das ist nicht nötig.", erklärte Lilian entschieden, "ich fühle mich schon sehr viel besser." sie   
  
löste sich aus den Armen ihres Sohnes, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und wollte sich   
  
gerade aufrichten, als ihre Schwester sie an den Schultern griff und sie wieder zurück aufs Bett   
  
drückte. Lilian sah auf in das Gesicht ihrer Schwester und stellte fest, dass sie von dieser sehr   
  
zornig angeschaut wurde.  
  
"Du verstehst anscheinend nicht ganz, worum es hier geht?" sagte sie leise, fast im Flüsterton, so   
  
dass es eigentlich nur ihre Schwester hören sollte, aber Tidus verstand es trotzdem. Er sah Naki   
  
fragend an, als sie Lilian wieder losließ und sich ihm zuwandte.   
  
"Tidus, ich und deine Mutter haben etwas sehr wichtiges zu besprechen, wozu wir unter vier   
  
Augen sein müssten, ist das in Ordnung?" Sie lächelte ihn an, wieder dieses aufgesetzte Lächeln   
  
wie Auron fand.  
  
Seine Mutter nickte ihm stumm zu und gab Tidus eine Abschiedsumarmung.   
  
"Wir kommen nacher wieder, okay?" fragte Tidus unsicher.   
  
Seine Mutter lächelte und nickte. Tidus war sich nicht sicher, was eigentlich los war und sah   
  
seine Mutter und Naki fragend an, als er Aurons Hand an seinem Arm spürte.   
  
"Komm, wir gehen.", sagte dieser leise bevor er Naki einen Blick zuwarf.   
  
"Bis nachher.", rief sie den beiden hinterher. An der Tür winkte Tidus noch, bevor er sie hinter   
  
sich schloss.   
  
Die beiden gingen durch den gang in Richtung Rezeption. Keiner sagte ein Wort, bis ein   
  
Magenknurren kurz vor dem Ausgang die Stille unterbrach. Auron sah auf Tidus hinunter, der   
  
sich den Bauch hielt. Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass er selbst wieder was Essbares vertragen   
  
könnte. Er hatte seit heute morgen nichts mehr gegessen und jetzt war es früher Nachmittag.  
  
"Hunger?" fragte er nach unten.  
  
Tidus sagte nichts, nickte aber.  
  
"Komm mit, ich lade dich ein.", sagte Auron und stiefelte los aus dem Krankenhaus raus.  
  
"Hey, warte!" rief Tidus und rannte dem roten Mantel hinterher.  
  
Tidus war es nicht gewöhnt, Nudelsuppe mit Stäbchen zu essen, aber irgendwie machte es ihm   
  
seltsam Spaß, die Dinger zu schlürfen, auch wenn er dabei einen derartigen Enthusiasmus   
  
entwickelte, dass er inzwischen aussah, als hätte er die Suppe für ein Gesichtsbad missbraucht.   
  
Auron sah ihm amüsiert zu, während er seine eigene Nudeln schlürfte. Es verwunderte ihn, wie   
  
es dieses Kind schaffte, so schnell von einer Stimmung in die andere zu verfallen. Eben hatte er   
  
sich noch in den armen seiner Mutter ausgeheult und jetzt saß er grinsend da, völlig eingesaut   
  
und gluckste fröhlich über seiner Schüssel Nudeln.   
  
"Sag mal,", meinte Tidus plötzlich, nachdem er fertig gegessen hatte, "was wollten denn Naki   
  
und Mama besprechen?" Er starrte Auron durchdringend an.  
  
Dieser blickte starr vor sich auf seine leere Schüssel. Es machte keinen Sinn, es Tidus   
  
vorzuenthalten.  
  
Er seufzte leise bevor er antwortete: "...es ist ernster mit deiner Mutter, als es Naki vorhin erzählt   
  
hat..."  
  
Er sah Tidus aus dem Augenwinkel aus an. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Reaktion. Hatte er es schon   
  
vermutet?  
  
"Es ist, weil sie nicht mehr vor die Tür geht, oder? Weil Papa nicht mehr da ist?"  
  
Papa... die paar Wochen, die er Tidus jetzt kannte hatte Auron ihn das nie sagen hören, wenn er   
  
über seinen Vater redete.  
  
"Sie schafft es nicht ohne ihn, oder?" Der Kleine hatte sich von Auron weggedreht und starrte   
  
vor sich ins Leere. Seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich aus der Spannung, in der sie sich vorher   
  
befanden gelöst. Jetzt sah er aus, als würde er gleich losweinen.  
  
"Es wird schon wieder, aber sie muss endlich Hilfe annehmen."  
  
Tidus schob die Schüssel ein Stück von sich weg und stützte sich auf seine Ellbobgen, sagte aber   
  
nichts mehr. Sie saßen eine Zeitlang da, das einzige, was die Stille unterbrach war das Klappern   
  
aus der Küche des Imbisses und die Bedienung, die mit irgendwem am Telefon schnackte.  
  
"Das ist nicht fair.", hörte Auron Tidus flüstern, "Ich dachte, mit der Zeit würde ich ihr   
  
genügen", er schluckte, "aber es wird nur immer schlimmer."  
  
Auron wusste nicht genau, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er war nicht gut darin, Kinder   
  
aufzumuntern.  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, deine Mutter liebt dich..." sagte er leise und beugt sich, um Tidus anzusehen,   
  
"...aber du musst auch verstehen, dass sie jemanden sehr wichtiges verloren hat, und dass es ihr   
  
nicht leichtfällt, loszulassen."  
  
Tidus antwortete nicht, sein Blick ging immer noch starr vor sich ins Leere. Auron seufzte. Er   
  
hatte es versucht.   
  
"Du solltest dein Gesicht waschen, bevor wir gehen." merkte er an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen   
  
stand Tidus auf und tigerte in Richtung Herrentoilette. Auron stand auf, um an der Theke zu   
  
bezahlen. Er warf der Bedienung ein paar zerfledderte Gilscheine auf den Tresen und sie nickte   
  
ihm vom Telefon aus zustimmend zu. Er wartete draußen auf Tidus, bis dieser nach ein paar   
  
Minuten aus dem Laden wieder rauskam.  
  
"Können wir jetzt wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus?" fragte er.  
  
Auron nickte nur, nahm Tidus dann an die Hand und sie gingen los.  
  
Als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen, saß Naki vor Lilians Krankenzimmer, ihr Kopf auf die   
  
Ellbogen gestützt, die wiederum auf ihren Knien ruhten.  
  
Sie wandte sich Tidus zu   
  
"Du kannst reingehen, wenn du willst."   
  
Tidus nickte und verschwand im Zimmer.  
  
"Sie ist damit einverstanden, noch ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus zu bleiben.", murmelte sie.   
  
Dann sie zu Auron auf, "Aber sie weigert sich immer noch hartnäckig, Medikamente   
  
einzunehmen. Und eine Therapie scheint sie auch weiterhin abzulehnen.", man hörte die   
  
Erschöpfung aus ihrer Stimme heraus. "Ich verstehe das nicht. Wie kann man nur so stur sein. Ich   
  
meine, sie hat doch jetzt die Quittung auf dem Tisch, der Arzt bestätigt ihr ein Depression und sie   
  
lässt sich immer noch nicht helfen."   
  
"Hmm... aber wenigstens haben sie sie soweit gebracht, dass sie hier bleiben wird..." Es sollte ein   
  
Trost sein, aber irgendwie hörten sich diese Worte komisch für Auron an, wenn er sie sagte.  
  
"Warten wir erstmal ab..."  
  
"Ja... vielleicht haben sie recht..." wieder versuchte sie, zuversichtlich zu wirken, aber es gelang   
  
ihr nur bedingt. "ich hätte da noch eine Bitte... Ich habe mit dem Doktor gesprochen... ich werde   
  
die Nacht über bei meiner Schwester bleiben. Könnten sie in der Zeit bei Tidus bleiben? Wir   
  
können ihn über Nacht nicht alleine lassen."   
  
Auron nickte stumm. "Ja..." antwortete er. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er mit Tidus in dieser   
  
Situation umgehen sollte, aber er wollte helfen.  
  
Auron und Tidus blieben noch bis zum frühen Abend, bis zum Ende der Besuchszeit. Tidus hatte   
  
die ganze Zeit seiner Mutter vom letzten Blitzballspiel seiner Lieblingsmannschaft, den Snakes,   
  
vorgeschwärmt. In der Hinsicht war seine Mutter die einzige, die ihm zuhörte. Auron fand diesen   
  
Sport so langweilig, dass er fast immer halb einschlief, wenn Tidus ihm etwas davon erzählte und   
  
Naki war dank ihres Blitzballverrückten Freundes Fred die größte Blitzballhasserin der Stadt.  
  
Auron hatte am Bett der Patientin gesessen und gedankenversessen aus dem Fenster geblickt und   
  
Naki lag zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt auf der Bank und hatte geschlafen.  
  
Nun saßen Auron Tidus wieder in der S-Bahn auf dem Weg nach Hause.   
  
"Wir müssen zuerst noch zu mir. Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen holen."  
  
Er sah nicht wirklich eine Reaktion, glaubte aber, dass der Jungen leicht mit dem Kopf genickt   
  
hatte.  
  
Er machte sich langsam ernsthaft sorgen um Tidus. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass, egal wie mies   
  
sein Stimmung war, der Kleine sich irgendwann immer aufrappelte und wenn es nur war um über   
  
etwas rumzuheulen oder zu meckern. Aber dass er schon die gesamte Fahrt lang keinen Mucks   
  
gesagt hatte...  
  
Aurons Behausung war gleich neben der S-Bahn Station. Tidus hatte noch nie gesehen, wie   
  
Auron lebte, von daher zeigte er doch Interesse, als seine Garde die Wohnungstür aufschloss.   
  
Auron war darüber erleichtert, dass der Junge doch nicht gedachte, die ganze Zeit so apathisch zu   
  
bleiben.  
  
"Wow, lebst du aber ärmlich." staunte Tidus. Die Wohnung bestand nur aus einem großen   
  
Zimmer und einem Bad, Kühlschrank und Herd wahren mit im Zimmer drin. Ansonsten sah   
  
Tidus nur einen Tisch, ein Bett, eine uralte Couch, die vom Sperrmüll zu stammen schien und   
  
einen Schrank, der aussah, als würde er gleich auseinanderbrechen.  
  
"Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, viel zu besitzen, außerdem halte ich mich hier sowieso nur zum   
  
Schlafen auf.", kam die Antwort aus der Richtung des Schrankes, wo Auron hockte und ein paar   
  
Sachen in einen Baumwollbeutel packte.  
  
"Das ist die Einrichtung, die auch schon in der Wohnung war, bevor du eingezogen bist, oder?"  
  
"Hmhm"  
  
"Die ist doch uralt, wieso kaufst du dir keine neue?"  
  
"Ich glaube, das habe ich schon gesagt."  
  
"Ja, weil du nicht oft hier bist, aber ich weiß, dass in diesem Schrank ziemlich viel Viehzeug   
  
haust. Da war, glaube ich, ´ne Brutstätte von ein paar Spinnen oder so drinne. Mama hat sich   
  
ganz furchtbar geekelt und deswegen ist das Teil jetzt auch hier."  
  
Da war er wieder, der alte Tidus.  
  
"Die hat Naki mit ihrem Killerspray fertiggemacht." Auron stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Können wir?" fragte er. Tidus nickte und sie machten sich auf den Heimweg.  
  
"Hast du eigentlich jemals daran gedacht, auch Blitzballer zu werden, Tidus?" Auron brauchte   
  
irgendein Gesprächsthema um zu verhindern, dass Tidus wieder in seine Apathie zurückfiel.   
  
Außerdem wollte er nicht nachdenken. Er hatte im Krankenhaus einen Gedanken aufgegriffen,   
  
aber er war ihm zu unagenehm um ihn weiterzuspinnen. Insofern war ihm alles recht, was ihn   
  
irgendwie davon abhielt, daran zu denken.  
  
"Fragst du das wegen Jecht?" wieder funkelte ein Zorn in den Augen des Jungen auf, wie fast   
  
jedes mal, wenn sein Vater ins Gespräch kam.  
  
"Nein. Habe mich nur gerade daran erinnert, wie wir uns das erste mal begegnet sind und du wie   
  
wild den ball gegen die Wand geschossen hast. Da schien ganz schön Kraft hinterzustecken." Das   
  
war natürlich nur die Halbwahrheit. Natürlich hatte er auch wegen Jecht gefragt. Schließlich war   
  
es dessen Wunsch, dass Tidus einmal Blitzballer würde, so wie er.  
  
"Nicht wahr?",grinste Tidus stolz. "Das hab ich echt hart trainiert, so zu kicken. Irgendwann   
  
werd´ ich das besser können, als mein Alter."  
  
"Kann ich das als ein `Ja´ auffassen?" Auron schaute auf Jechts Sohn hinab.  
  
"Ich glaube schon." Tidus Grinsen wuchs noch weiter, als er das sagte.  
  
Die Decke wies zahlreiche Flecken auf. Größtenteils irgendwelche Fliegen, Mücken oder   
  
Spinnen, die Tidus mit der Zeit mit seinem Schuh oder Haarspray fertiggemacht hatte. Seine   
  
Mutter hatte es früher immer ekelhaft gefunden, aber am Ende war es ihr eigentlich egal   
  
gewesen.   
  
Die Decke über sich anzuschauen, war überhaupt nicht interessant, fand Tidus. Er strampelte mit   
  
den Beinen, um sich aus der Decke zu befreien, die sich ziemlich komisch um seinen kleinen   
  
Körper geknotet hatte. Ihm war irgendwie viel zu warm, um einzuschlafen. Außerdem schwirrten   
  
ihm zu viele Gedanken im Kopf herum. Über seine Mutter, wie böse Naki vorhin mit ihr   
  
geworden war und Aurons Worte: "Es wird schon wieder, aber sie muss endlich Hilfe   
  
annehmen."  
  
Tidus wusste, was er damit meinte, dass sie endlich die Medizin schlucken müsste und zu einem   
  
Arzt ging. Naki hatte es nicht geschafft, sie davon zu überzeugen, er selbst hatte sie auch nicht   
  
dazu bringen können und auch Auron hatte schon erfolglos versucht, mit ihr darüber zu reden.   
  
Tidus fühlte sich furchtbar hilflos, deswegen. Er gähnte und schaute auf seine Uhr. Schon halb   
  
elf, das hieß, er lag hier schon seit 1 ½ Stunden und versuchte, einzuschlafen. Er wäre gerne noch   
  
länger aufgeblieben, aber Auron verhielt sich in der Hinsicht wie seine Mutter und hatte ihn um   
  
21:00 Uhr ins Bett geschickt. Wie seine Mutter früher. Am Ende hatte sie sich nicht mehr   
  
wirklich darum gekümmert.  
  
Tidus seufzte. Klar hatte es Vorteile, wenn sie nicht alle zwei Tage in sein Zimmer kam und ihn   
  
anmotzte, er solle diese Rumpelkammer aufräumen. Natürlich war es auch toll, wenn man bis   
  
spät abends noch fernsehen konnte. Aber irgendwie vermisste Tidus selbst das. Inzwischen   
  
konnte er sich mit seiner Mutter ja noch nicht mal mehr ordentlich streiten.  
  
Tidus drehte sich in seinem Bett in Richtung Tür. Durchs Schlüsselloch viel ein dünner   
  
Lichtstrahl. Auron war wohl noch auf. Der Junge krabbelte aus seinem Bett heraus. Er konnte   
  
jetzt nicht schlafen und nachdenken wollte er auch nicht weiter.  
  
Das Fernsehen war eine faszinierende Sache, fand Auron. Er kannte aus Spira zwar das Sphären   
  
TV in Luka, aber irgendwie wussten die Leute dort nichts besseres als es nur für die Übertragung   
  
von Blitzballspielen zu nutzen. Hier in Zanarkand wurde dagegen alles nur Denkbare gesendet.   
  
Verfilmte Geschichten bzw. Filme, wie es die Leute hier nannten, Nachrichten... oder   
  
irgendwelche Sendungen, in denen wildfremde Idioten ihre Pobacken zusammenpiercen ließen.   
  
Auron schaltete mit Grausen den Fernseher aus. Er hörte das Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf   
  
dem Holzfußboden und sah einen Tidus mit zerstrubelten braunen Haaren im   
  
Pikachu.Schlafanzug auf der Treppe, die zum Wohnzimmer herunterführte.   
  
"Solltest du nicht schlafen? Du hast morgen Schule." .  
  
Tidus musterte den Mann. Es war irgendwie ungewohnt, ihn ohne seinen roten Mantel und ohne   
  
die Sonnenbrille zu sehen, aber momentan trug er nur eine dunkelblaue Jogginghose und ein   
  
schwarzes   
  
T-Shirt.  
  
"Geht nicht." antwortete der Junge schließlich. Er setzte sich neben Auron auf die Couch.  
  
"Verstehe..."   
  
"Kann ich nicht noch ein bisschen wach bleiben?"  
  
Auron nickte, als plötzlich ein lautes Pfeifen durch das Zimmer drang. Auron erhob sich und ging   
  
in die Küche, um die Ursache des Radaus zum Schweigen zu bringen, den Wasserkessel.  
  
Tidus griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Cartoonkanal ein, auf dem sich gerade die   
  
Animaniacs und der Polizist gegenseitig mit einem Riesenhammer zu Brei schlugen.  
  
Auron kam mit einer Teekanne und zwei Tassen zurück ins Zimmer. Mürrisch starrte er auf den   
  
Fernseher. Er hasste Cartoons, wenn auch nicht so sehr, wie diese Freakshow von eben.  
  
Er stellte die beiden Tassen auf den Tisch und schenkte in beide Tee ein.   
  
"Ich mag keinen Tee und das weißt du!", grummelte Tidus.  
  
"Du solltest was davon trinken. Ist gut für´s Einschlafen.", erklärte er  
  
Tidus presste die Lippen fest zusammen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
Auron seufzte, bevor er dem Kleinen blitzschnell die Fernbedienung aus der Hand riss und auf   
  
dem Sportkanal umschaltete, wo gerade Minigolf lief. Auron lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Er   
  
liebte diesen Sport, auch wenn er bis jetzt nur dazu gekommen war, es auf dem PC zu spielen,   
  
aber irgendwann würde er es einmal auf einem Platz spielen, das hatte er sich vorgenommen.  
  
Aus Tidus Ecke kam ein maulender Protestlaut, als dieser dann zum Gegenangriff ansetzte. Ein   
  
erfolgloses Unterfangen, wie Tidus bald feststellte, da Auron nicht nur längere Arme hatte, als er,   
  
sondern auch noch stärker war. Schmollend setzte er sich wieder hin.  
  
"Jetzt schalt schon um.", meckerte Tidus in gekränktem Stolz.  
  
Auron nahm einen Schluck Tee aus seiner Tasse, dann deutete er auf die von Tidus, die   
  
unangetastet auf dem Tisch stand.  
  
"Wenn sie leer ist.", sagte der große Kerl seelenruhig, aber nicht ohne Schadenfreude in der   
  
Stimme.  
  
Tidus zischte etwas, was Auron nicht verstand und nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee. Sein   
  
Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, als er die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch stellte.  
  
"Bäääääääh, viel zu bitter.", mäkelte er.  
  
"Scheinst ja nicht sehr versessen auf deine Cartoons zu sein."  
  
Tidus warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.   
  
"DOCH!!!", schrie Tidus und sprang dem armen Kerl neben ihm auf den Bauch um an die   
  
Fernbedinung heranzukommen. Auron ächzte. Mit der einen Hand hielt er die Fernbedienung so   
  
weit weg von Tidus wie möglich, mit der anderen versuchte er, den Jungen am Kragen von   
  
dessen Schlafanzug von sich runterzuzerren. Diesmal war dieser jedoch vorbereitet und krallte   
  
sich an Aurons Brust fest. Die Tatsache, dass Tidus lange nicht mehr Fingernägel geschnitten   
  
hatte, tat noch ihr übriges. Ein lautes "Autsch" entkam Aurons Mund und er ließ den Übeltäter   
  
wieder los.  
  
Tidus kletterte über Aurons Bauch hinweg, patschte ihm einmal mit der Hand ins Gesicht und   
  
versuchte, nach der Fernbedinung in der anderen Hand seines Gegners zu greifen. Dieser schmiss   
  
sie allerdings, sozusagen als letzte Verzweiflungstat über die Sofalehne um sie vor Tidus in   
  
Sicherheit zu bringen.  
  
Dieser kletterte flink über die Lehne herüber, lief zur Fernbedinung und wollte gerade nach ihr   
  
greifen als er merkte, wie sich zwei ziemlich starke Arme um seine Hüfte schlossen und seine   
  
Füße den Boden verließen. Tidus fing an, wie irre mit den Beinen zu zappeln und schrie wie am   
  
Spieß.  
  
"Na warte, mein Junge.", hörte er Auron durch zusammengebissene Zähne sagen und ihn dreckig   
  
lachen.  
  
"Lass mich los, Auron, du Blödmann!!! Ich will hier runter!!!!" kreischte Tidus und schlug gegen   
  
Aurons Arme, aber von dessen Stahlgriff gab es kein entkommen. Auron grinste. Ihm war schon   
  
eine angemessene Strafe für das unartige Kind eingefallen.   
  
Tidus Augen wurden größer, als er sah, dass die Aurons eingeschlagene Route ins Badezimmer   
  
ging. Er schlug und trat noch heftiger um sich und schrie noch lauter, dass die nichtvorhandenen   
  
Nachbarn gedacht hätten, es fände dort eine Schlachtung statt.  
  
Als Auron ihn nun unter seinen linken Arm klemmte und mit dem rechten den Wasserhahn   
  
aufdrehte, bekam Tidus entgültig Panik.  
  
"Auron...! Auron...! Lass mich los, bitte!!!", er schlug gegen dessen Bauch und linken Arm, "Lass   
  
mich los!!!!!"  
  
Sein Kopf kam dem fließenden, eiskaltem Wasser gefährlich nah.   
  
"ICH TRINK JA DEN BLÖDEN TEE!!!!", er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er das schrie.   
  
Er hörte, wie das Rauschen des Wasserhahns plötzlich stoppte und er fühlte wieder Boden unter   
  
seinen Füßen.  
  
"Gut.", hörte Tidus die Stimme seines Peinigers hinter sich. Er sah Auron nicht an, als er aus   
  
dem Bad herausmarschierte und zog einen Flunsch. Er setzte sich zurück auf die Couch. Mit der   
  
einen Hand hielt sich Tidus die Nase zu, mit der anderen nahm er die Tasse, hob sie an seine   
  
Lippen und trank den gesamte Inhalt auf einmal aus. Auron, der sich dazu gesetzt hatte, bedachte   
  
er wieder mit seinem bösen   
  
Pfeileverschieß-Blick.   
  
"Beleidigt?" hörte er dessen Tiefe Stimme neben sich. Auron hatte die Fernbedienung   
  
aufgesammelt und schaltete wieder zurück auf den Cartoonkanal.  
  
"Du bist ein gemeines Arschloch, weißt du das?" maulte Tidus. Er war natürlich kein Stückchen   
  
beleidigt.  
  
"Und du kreischt, wie ein Mädchen, wenn ich das so sagen darf.", man hörte deutlich in seiner   
  
Stimme, dass Auron echt amüsiert über den Jungen war. Tidus schnappte sich eines der   
  
Sofakissen und schmiss es seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht. Dieser nahm es nur und packte es sich   
  
hinter den Kopf, um bequemer zu sitzen. Das beleidigte Kind neben ihm kreuzte die Arme vor   
  
der Brust und lehnte sich zurück. Aber irgendwie klappte es nicht mehr richtig, mit dem   
  
Eingeschnapptsein, da sich sein Flunsch langsam aber unaufhaltsam in ein unbeholfenes Grinsen   
  
verwandelte, während er den Roadrunner auf dem Bildschirm verfolgte.  
  
Auron beobachtete den Jungen aus dem Augenwinkel. Gut, dass er zumindest heute abend von   
  
seinem Kummer abgelenkt ist, dachte er.   
  
Es schoss ihm wieder dieser Gedanke in den Kopf, den er am liebsten vergessen hätte, der sich   
  
aber hartnäckig in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte. Lilian hatte damals nicht irgendwelche Fragen   
  
gestellt, was Auron doch ziemlich komisch vorkam. Auch, das sie sofort zugestimmt hatte, dass   
  
er auf Tidus aufpassen würde... Sie lehnte jegliche ärztliche Hilfe ab, ganz egal, wie oft sie   
  
versichert bekam, dass es ernst um sie stünde. Auron hatte den Verdacht, dass sie gar nicht mehr   
  
weiterleben wollte. Dass sie nur sichergehen wollte, dass sich jemand um ihren Sohn kümmerte,   
  
wenn sie nicht mehr da war. Auron gefiel dieser Gedanke nicht und schob ihn deswegen auch   
  
schnell wieder zur Seite. Es machte wahrscheinlich gar keinen Sinn, sich jetzt hahnebüchene   
  
Theorien auszudenken.  
  
Auron gähnte und schaute zu Tidus herüber. Er war eingeschlafen und lag gestützt von der   
  
Seitenlehne am anderen Ende der Couch. Sein Mund war ein Stück offen und er murmelte etwas,   
  
als Auron ihn auf den Arm nahm und in sein Zimmer trug. Er legte Tidus in sein Bett und deckte   
  
ihn zu, was aber ziemlich unnötig war, da sich der Kleine sowieso wieder aus seiner Decke   
  
herausstrampelte.  
  
Auron knippste das Licht in dem Zimmer aus. Er murmelte noch "Nacht, Tidus", dann   
  
Schloss er die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Ende Kapitel 2 


	3. the crowd at night

Ein RIESENDANKE an alle, die gereviewt haben, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich überhaupt   
  
welche bekomme ^____________________^. An der Tatsache dass mir FFX zusammen mit dem   
  
großartigen Aurieboy und dem etwas weniger coolen Tidus nicht gehören hat sich immer noch   
  
nichts geändert (aber ich spar schon fleißig *meinnameistflachwitz*). Bleibt mir nur noch zu   
  
sagen, dass Wassereis ein echtes Gottesgeschenk ist und ich keinerlei Verantwortung übernehme   
  
für eventuelle Folgeschäden, die das hier verursacht. Ach ja, vielleicht ein ganz bisschen Spaß   
  
noch, an alle, die´s hören wollen ^^.  
  
Baibai  
  
PS @Xiao Lin  
  
Jaja, ich weiß, ich kann mich nicht kurzfassen. Ich denk an dich, wenn ich das nächste Chap   
  
schreibe, ok? Ich hatte das hier leider schon so gut wie fertig, als ich dein Review bekommen   
  
hab´, aber ich wird mir Mühe geben.  
  
3. The Crowd At Night   
  
Er rannte, seine Schritte tapperten auf dem Teerweg, was sich zu einem stetigen schnellen   
  
Rythmus formte. "Doppelmist!", keuchte Tidus. Er hatte die Zeit verpennt und lief nun Gefahr,   
  
zu spät zu kommen. Vor ihm kam nun die Schule in Sicht, er hatte noch vier Minuten, bis es   
  
klingelte. Erste Stunde Deutsch bei Herrn Wallace, dem alten Giftsack. Der verstand nie Spaß,   
  
wenn jemand zu spät kam. "Komm schon, nicht langsamer werden.", murmelte der braunhaarige   
  
Junge, er sprintete die Treppe herauf über den Schulhof, die Mauer entlang. Dort standen welche,   
  
aus der vierten, aber denen schenkte Tidus gar keine Beachtung, als er merkte, dass zwischen   
  
dem Boden und seinem Fuß ein Hindernis stellte und er der Länge nach hinfiel. Er stützte sich   
  
mit den Armen auf, es gab zum Glück keine Schürfwunden, weil er lange Sachen an hatte, aber   
  
an seiner Jeans und an seinen Ärmeln blieben trotzdem Beweise des Sturzes in Form von   
  
Schrammspuren und Dreck. Tidus schaute sich um. Er konnte sich denken, wer das war.   
  
"Oooooooh, das tut mir leid, war keine Absicht!", grinste Lasse auf sein Opfer herunter.   
  
Tidus rappelte sich blitzschnell wieder auf. "Lass mich in Ruhe, du Penner."   
  
Ein `Oooooooh´ ging durch die drei-Mann-Gefolgschaft, die sich hinter Lasse versammelt hatte.  
  
"Hab´ das ja gelesen mit deiner Mutter, dass sie jetzt in der Klappse sitzt und so." Lasses Grinsen   
  
wuchs jetzt noch weiter. Tidus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Seine Mutter hatte sich schließlich   
  
damit einverstanden erklärt, zweimal in der Woche einen Psychologen aufzusuchen. Irgendwie   
  
hatte die Klatschpresse davon Wind bekommen und die Story dermaßen aufgebauscht, dass die   
  
Frau des verschollenen Blitzstars Jecht plötzlich mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch in eine   
  
Psychiatrie eingeliefert worden war. Dank der Geschichte hatte seine Mutter drei Wochen, nach   
  
Antritt die Therapie wieder abgebrochen, weil sie sich belagert vorkam. Das war jetzt ca. einen   
  
Monat her.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, was weißt du denn schon?", schrie Tidus Lasse an.   
  
Wieder dieses "ooooooooh", das Tidus fast auf die Palme brachte.   
  
"Schnauze!", keifte Tidus.   
  
"Kein Wunder, das der Sohn so bescheuert ist, wenn schon die Mutter einen an der Klatsche   
  
hatte.", das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verschwand, stattdessen schaute Lasse Tidus kalt in die   
  
Augen.  
  
"Wenn man´s sich recht überlegt, ist es auch kein Wunder, dass Jecht einfach verschwunden ist,   
  
bei einer so irren Tussie."  
  
Tidus ballte seine Fäuste, die Glocke läutete zur ersten Stunde, aber das ging an dem Jungen   
  
vorbei. Blanke Wut breitete sich in Tidus Kopf aus, übertönte das Klingeln, verschleierte alles   
  
um ihn herum und machte es ihm unmöglich, darüber nachzudenken, was er tat. Was wusste   
  
denn dieser Idiot schon, was seine Mutter gerade wegen seinem beschissenen Vater gerade   
  
durchmachte. Wieso glaubte dieser Drecksack, irgendeine Ahnung von seiner Familie zu haben,   
  
nur weil er ein paar beschissene Zeitschriften gelesen hatte, die sonst darüber berichteten, wie die   
  
Hochzeit von Prinz Hans-Peter Krawullnich von Pipiberg verlaufen war.   
  
Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über Lasses Lippen, als er winkte und sich zum gehen wendete. Er   
  
hatte sich gerade umgedreht, als Tidus ihn hinten am Kragen packte, umriss und ihm mit der   
  
Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Viel erreicht hatte er damit nicht. Viel Kraft hatte Tidus in seinen   
  
Armen noch nie gehabt.   
  
Lasse torkelte einen Schritt nach hinten und schaute Tidus mit hasserfüllten Augen an.   
  
"Das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht!", schrie er und schmiss seinen gegenüber zu Boden.   
  
Tidus wusste nicht genau, wie oft Lasse auf ihn eingeschlagen hatte. Nach den ersten drei   
  
Schlägen fühlte er sein Gesicht nicht mehr. Der Zorn in ihm wurde durch eine alles erfassende   
  
taubheit einfach weggeschwemmt. Er spürte etwas warmes in seinen Augen, hörte Stimmen   
  
schreien und merkte schließlich, wie sich der Griff von seinem Pullover langsam löste, er fiel   
  
keuchend nach hinten. Er hörte Schritte,die sich schnell von ihm entfernten. Lasse und Co.   
  
wollten wohl zusehen, dass sie noch in den Unterricht kamen. Er wartete, bis sie nicht mehr zu   
  
hören waren, dann stand er langsam auf. So heftig hatte Lasse Tidus bisher noch nie verprügelt.   
  
Aus Nase und Mund floss Blut, er hatte sich wohl auf die Zunge gebissen. Im Gesicht hatte er   
  
einige Kratzer von Lasses Fingernägeln.  
  
Wie ein verprügelter Hund schlich Tidus vom Schulhof. Er wollte so nicht in den Unterricht   
  
gehen. Die Lehrerin würde Fragen stellen und das würde die Sache nur noch schlimmer machen.   
  
Er schluckte. Zwei Wochen noch, dann war das Schuljahr zu ende. Und dann war er Lasse   
  
sowieso los, da für ihn die Grundschulzeit dann endete. Kein Grund, sich in der Zeit noch einmal   
  
extra Probleme zu machen.   
  
Er schluchzte und merkte, wie ihm warme Tränen die Wangen runterliefen.   
  
Naki saß auf der Couch in Aurons Wohnung und schaute den beiden Männern bei der Arbeit zu.   
  
Von Handwerksarbeit verstand sie so viel wie eine Schlidkröte von Servolenkung. Sie war   
  
vielmehr als moralische Stütze und Mädchen für alles mitgekommen. Momentan langweilte sie   
  
sich königlich, weil es einfach nichts zu tun gab. Sie hatte sich heute freigenommen und ihren   
  
Freund Freddie eingespannt, um in Aurons Wohnung einen Tapetenwechsel vorzunehmen, weil   
  
die alte langsam von der Wand runterkam, insofern sie nicht schon abgerissen war.   
  
"Puuuuuh...", stöhnte der stämmige Mann auf der Leiter, "nur noch eine Wand."  
  
Er schaute eine Etage Tiefer auf Auron, der noch die frische Tapete unten feststrich.  
  
"Pause?" fragte Freddie nach unten.  
  
"Klingt gut.", Auron schaute zu Naki. "Hattest du nicht vorhin Tee gemacht?"  
  
Sie klatschte sich gegen die Stirn. "Ich hab die Kanne bei Lilian stehen lassen. Ich geh sie   
  
holen.", sie blickte fragend in die Runde, "Soll ich euch noch was zu essen mitbringen?"  
  
"Für mich nicht, danke.", antwortete Auron höflich.  
  
"Es wär nett, wenn du mir ein Salami-Sandwich mitbringen könntest, Schatz." Freddie kratzte   
  
sich am Hinterkopf, dass seine dunkelbraunen, stoppeligen Haare dort zerzausten.  
  
"Geht klar.", lächelte Naki und ließ die beiden Männer allein.  
  
Auf der Straße atmete sie einmal tief ein. Der ständige Geruch von Tapetenkleber schlug ihr ganz   
  
schön auf den Kreislauf. Aber jetzt hatte sie wenigstens etwas zu tun, auch wenn es sich nur auf   
  
Tee machen und Sandwiches schmieren beschränkte. Ihr war jeder Grund recht um aus dieser   
  
Nebelkammer wieder rauszukommen.  
  
Als die junge Frau sich Lilians Appartment näherte, sah sie einen, zu einem Ball   
  
zusammengerollten Tidus vor dem Eingang hocken.   
  
"Tidus, warum zum Teufel bist du nicht in der Schule!!!?" schrie sie die Straße herunter. Der   
  
Junge hob den Kopf und sah sie aus verheulten Augen an. Sie ächzte überrascht und rannte dann   
  
zu ihm hin.  
  
Er sah furchtbar aus. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Nasenbluten gehabt hatte, das Blut war jetzt   
  
jedoch einmal quer über das Gesicht verschmiert. Auch aus seinem Mund führte eine schmale   
  
Blutspur. Er hatte außerdem einige Kratzer im Gesicht.  
  
Sie fasste ihn an den Schultern. "Was um Gottes Willen ist passiert?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme   
  
voller Sorge. "W-wo....", er schluchzte laut, "...wieso war denn niemand zu Hause?...ich hab   
  
mehrere Male geklingelt... w-w-wo ist denn Mama?" schniefte er.  
  
Naki seufzte. Sie durchforstete ihre Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch. Nachdem sie fündig   
  
geworden war, wischte sie ihrem Neffen ersteinmal das Blut aus dem Gesicht, so gut es ging.  
  
"Sie ist vorhin zum Arzt gefahren, wegen ihrer Spritze, das weißt du doch.", erklärte Naki. Sie   
  
ließ sich jetzt einmal die Woche eine Vitaminspritze verbabreichen, um etwas gegen ihre   
  
schlechte Immunabwehr zu tun.  
  
"Ach...ja", er schien sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst zu haben. "Hast du denn keinen Schlüssel   
  
heute dabei?", fragte sie verwundert, als sie die Tür aufschloss.  
  
"Vergessen...", Tidus starrte auf den Boden.  
  
Drinnen setzt ihn Naki ersteinmal an den Esstisch und holte aus dem Bad Pflaster, Taschentücher   
  
und Desinfektionsmittel. Als sie zurückkam, schien Tidus sich wieder beruhigt zu haben., denn   
  
das Schluchzen hatte aufgehört.  
  
"Wer hat das mit dir gemacht?" er sah nicht zu seiner Tante auf als sie das fragte.  
  
"Ich bin hingefallen auf dem Weg zur Schule..."  
  
Sie hockte sich vor ihn hin um ihn anzusehen. Niemand sah so aus, nachdem er hingeflogen war,   
  
es sei denn es war von einer zehn Meter hohen Klippe. Sie konnte sich schon denken, wer das   
  
gewesen war.  
  
"Sollst du deine Tante anlügen?", sie blickte ihm streng in die Augen, " Es war dieser Lasse-  
  
Junge, oder?" Tidus hatte ihr einmal von ihm erzählt, als er mit einer Beule am Kopf   
  
heimgekommen war.  
  
Tidus starrte wieder nach unten und nickte.  
  
"Wieso hat er das gemacht? Ich hab´ dir doch gesagt, du sollst ihm aus dem Weg gehen!!"  
  
Das nächste was ihr Neffe war so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war.   
  
"Was hast du gesagt?", Naki nahm Tidus Kopf in die Hand und zwang ihn, aufzuschauen.   
  
"Ich hab´ ihm eine reingehauen.", Naki ließ ihn wieder los und Tidus sah zur Seite, beobachtete   
  
aber die Reaktion seiner Tante. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Ungläubigkeit.  
  
"Bist du bescheuert? Du hättest dir doch denken können, dass das dabei herauskommt!!! Ich hab   
  
dir doch gesagt, dass du dich nicht provozieren lassen sollst, du Dummkopf, oder es im Notfall   
  
deiner Lehrerin erzählst!!!", sie richtete sich wieder auf, als sie das schrie. "Wieso hast du das   
  
gemacht!!!!?"  
  
Tidus sah sie immer noch aus den Augenwinkeln aus an. Er wusste, dass sie so reagieren würde.  
  
"Er hat schlecht über Mama gesprochen...", sagte er beinahe im Flüsterton. Er spürte, als er das   
  
sagte, dass neue Tränen aufstiegen. Er presste seine zitternden Lippen zusammen um ein   
  
aufkommendes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, allerdings vergeblich.  
  
Tidus merkte, wie sich die Arme seiner Tante um ihn schlossen.   
  
"Ich versteh schon,", flüsterte sie sanft, "aber sowas sollte man am besten ignorieren. Es gibt   
  
immer Leute, die sich mit sowas witzig vorkommen aber eigentlich gar keine Ahnung haben. Da   
  
solltest du drüber stehen... und außerdem sollst du deiner Mutter doch nicht solche Sorgen   
  
machen."  
  
Es herrschten einige Minuten Stille, bis sich Tidus beruhigt hatte.  
  
"Naki... erzähl Mama bitte nichts davon, okay?"   
  
Sie schob ihn etwas von sich weg um ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Keine Sorge, wenn sie fragt, erzählen wir ihr einfach, du wärst auf dem Weg zur Schule   
  
hingefallen.", grinste sie den Jungen an. Tidus, der den Wink auf seine grottige Ausrede von   
  
vorhin verstanden hatte, verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. "Haha!"  
  
"Nein, im ernst. Ich lass mir schon was einfallen. Wenn man mal von deiner Nase absieht, ist es   
  
ja auch halb so schlimm. Wir sagen, du hättest gestern die Nachbarkatze zu viel geärgert und sie   
  
hätte dich dafür ins Gesicht gekratzt. Und dir war in der Schule schlecht, deswegen bist du   
  
wieder nach Hause gekommen.", sie schaute ihn immernoch grinsend an. "Ist doch ein   
  
Superplan, oder?"  
  
Tidus schaute sie an, als hätte sie gerade erzählt, dass sie sich einen Computerchip in den Hintern   
  
hatte implantieren lassen und musste ebenfalls leicht grinsen.  
  
"Herrje, jetzt mecker nicht! Sei lieber froh, dass ich dir überhaupt helfe. Und jetzt halt still."  
  
Sie tränkte eines der Täschentücher mit Desinfektionsmittel und ging damit über die beiden   
  
größeren Kratzer auf seiner Stirn.  
  
"Aua!", schrie der Patient.   
  
"Halt still Tidus, ist ja gleich vorbei."  
  
"Wieso bist DU eigentlich heute hier?" fragte Tidus, während er zwei Pflaster über die Wunden   
  
geklebt bekam.  
  
"Ich hab´ mir frei genommen."  
  
"Hast du nicht in ein paar Tagen deine Prüfung, oder so?"  
  
"Ja, aber ich schreib nach. Hab´ ich so abgemacht, weil ich ja momentan hier so viel zu tun hab´   
  
und kaum Zeit für´s Lernen hab´.", sie kuckte Tidus ins Gesicht, "Dieser Lasse, geht er ab   
  
nächstem Jahr weiter zur Gesamschule?"  
  
"Ja, komischerweise, obwohl er mehr Fehltage hat als ein drittel seiner Klasse zusammen und er   
  
grottenschlecht ist. Aber die Lehrer wollen ihn wohl auch endlich lo sein.", lachte Tidus.  
  
"Na siehste. Also musst du nur noch 2 Wochen durchhalten, dann hast du Ruhe.....".  
  
Es ertönte plötzlich ein piependes Geräusch einer ID-Karte an der Tür. Diese öffnete sich und   
  
Lilian trat ein. Ihr Blick fiel auf Tidus, der immernoch am Tisch saß.  
  
"Tidus, wieso bist du nicht in der Schule?".  
  
"Ihm ist auf dem Weg dorthin schlecht geworden und sit deshalb wieder umgekehrt.", antwortete   
  
Naki für ihn.  
  
Sie lief zu ihrem Sohn und fasste ihm an die Schulter: "Mein armer Tidus, ist es immer noch   
  
schlimm?".  
  
"Es geht schon wieder, Mama...", beruhigte sie Tidus, als seiner Mutter die Kratzer in seinem   
  
Gesicht auffielen: "Was ist denn mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"  
  
"Die Nachbarskatze, er hat sie mal wieder geärgert.", seufzte Naki. Sie konnte ziemlich gut   
  
Schauspielern, im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, fand Tidus. Er nickte halbherzig und nuschelte ein   
  
"Tut mir leid". Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er kam sich dabei schäbig vor. Aber vermutlich   
  
war es richtig so.  
  
Seiner Mutter schien es momentan wieder etwas besser zu gehen, und das wollte er nicht wieder   
  
kaputt machen, indem er ihr neue Sorgen bereitete.  
  
Lilian sah ihren Sohn sorgenvoll an, wandte sich dann am ihre Schwester.  
  
"Hast du Desinfektionsmittel drauf gemacht."  
  
"Keine Sorge, alles schon erledigt.", grinste diese.  
  
Lilian nichkte und fuhr ihrem Sohn durchs strubbelige Haar. Heute schien sie einen guten Tag zu   
  
haben, dachte Tidus.  
  
"Was macht das tapezieren?" fragte sie beiläufig.  
  
Naki schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. "Kacke!", fluchte sie. Ihr war eingefallen, dass sie ja   
  
noch die zwei Männer in Aurons Wohnung zu versorgen hatte.   
  
"Was ist denn?", fragte ihre Schwester überrascht.   
  
"Hast du was degegen, wenn ich deinen Kühlschrank ein bisschen plündere? Ich sollte Freddie   
  
ein Sandwich machen."  
  
"Nur zu.", sagte Lilian. Naki bedankte sich und sah sich nach der Teekanne um, die sie vorhin   
  
hier hatte stehenlassen. Sie entdeckte sie einsam und verlassen am anderen Ende des Tisches. Zu   
  
ihrer Erleichterung war er sogar noch warm.  
  
Während Naki in der Küche in der Küche verschwand um ihrem Zukünftigen sein Sandwich zu   
  
schmieren, setzte sich Lilian neben ihren Sohn an den Tisch.  
  
"Noch zwei Wochen.", lächelte sie, "dann hast du endlich Ferien.".  
  
"Ja...", Tidus war sich nicht sicher, was er dazu sagen sollte.  
  
"Du... warst dieses Jahr ziemlich gut, so weit ich weiß.". Sie hatte seine Leistungen nur am   
  
Anfang des Schuljahres wirklich verfolgt, bis zu Jechts Verschwinden, aber Naki hatte ihr oft   
  
genug versichert, dass seine Leistungen größtenteils ziemlich gut waren, sah man einmal von   
  
Mathe ab.  
  
Im Hintergrund hörte man seine Tante "Bis später" rufen und das Klacken der Tür, die sich   
  
schloss.  
  
Tidus nickte und sah sie an, nicht sicher, worauf sie hinauswollte.  
  
"Vorhin... bin ich am Stadion vorbeigekommen... mir ist eingefallen, dass ich schon lange nicht   
  
mehr da war.". Auch seit ihr Mann verschwunden war. Lilian hatte es lange Zeit nicht mehr   
  
ertragen, Blitzball zu gucken, weil es sie zu sehr an Jecht errinnerte. "Ich hab Karten gekauft,",   
  
ihr Lächeln wuchs ein Stück, "für Morgen abend, da spielen die Snakes... die mochtest du doch,   
  
oder? Als Belohnung, weil du dich dieses Jahr so wacker geschlagen hast. Es war nicht leicht für   
  
dich.". Tidus starrte sie eine Weile ungläubig an, dann aber fing er an zu strahlen, wie ein   
  
Honigkuchenpferd und fiel seiner Mutter um den Hals. Er hatte es doch gewusst, auch wenn er   
  
ab und zu daran gezweifelt hatte, dass irgendwann alles wieder gut werden würde und jetzt ging   
  
es tatsächlich aufwärts mit ihr.   
  
"Danke Mama!!!", lachte er und drückte ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange.  
  
Sie lachte ebenfalls und drückte ihn fester an sich.  
  
Sie saßen eine ganze Zeit einfach so da. Tidus konnte sich nicht errinnern, sich jemals so   
  
erleichtert und froh gefühlt zu haben. Er war einfach überglücklich, endlich wieder etwas Leben   
  
in seiner Mutter zu sehen, und dann gingen sie auch noch gemeinsam zu einem Spiel der Snakes!   
  
Er sah Lilian an.  
  
"Gegen wen spielen die Snakes denn morgen?", fragte er neugierig.  
  
Sie erwiederte Tidus Blick, er merkte, dass ein Teil ihrer Freude aus ihr gewichen war.   
  
"Die Zanarkand Abes...", als sie das sagte, sah Tidus für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder   
  
seine Mutter, wie sie die letzten Wochen war, traurig und müde.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Mama?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er wusste, was los war. Es war Jechts   
  
Mannschaft gewesen, bevor er verschwunden war.  
  
"Aber ja, mach dir keine Sorgen.". Tidus atmete innerlich auf. Die Traurigkeit schien aus ihrem   
  
Gesicht wieder verschwunden zu sein.  
  
"Ich hab für Auron, Naki und ihren Freund auch Karten gekauft.", erzählte sie, "Als Dankeschön,   
  
weil sie uns so viel geholfen haben.".  
  
Ein bisschen Enttäuschung wuchs in Tidus schon, als er das hörte. Er hatte gehofft, den Abend   
  
mit ihr alleine verbringen zu können. Außerdem konnte er Aurons und Nakis Gesichter jetzt   
  
schon sehen.  
  
Auron würde wahrscheinlich während des Spiels einpennen und Naki würde Freddie eine Szene   
  
machen, weil er ihr zu enthusiastisch rumgrölen würde. Es war schon ein Abenteuer, mit den   
  
beiden ein Spiel im Fernsehen zu verfolgen. Aber freuen tat er sich trotzdem.  
  
Mittags kam Naki mit Auron und Freddie im Schlepptau zurück. Nakis Freund führte ersteinmal   
  
einen zweiminütigen Freudentanz auf, was Naki dazu veranlasste, die Augen zu verdrehen und   
  
sie ihn anschließend anblökte, dass er das lassen sollte. Aurons Begeisterung hielt sich in   
  
Grenzen, aber eine Reaktion, wie die von Freddie hatte sowieso niemand von ihm erwartet.Man   
  
konnte trotzdem ein bisschen Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Es war offensichtlich   
  
gewesen, dass auch er sich in den letzten Wochen Sorgen um Tidus Mutter gemacht hatte.  
  
Tidus konnte den nächsten Abend gar nicht erwarten. Am liebsten hätte er gleich bis zum Spiel   
  
durchgeschlafen, aber zur Schule musste er trotzdem am nächsten Tag. Tidus hatte ein mulmiges   
  
Gefühl auf dem Weg dorthin, weil er Angst hatte, wieder Lasse und seinem Drei-Mann-Fanclub   
  
über den Weg zu laufen, aber von denen blieb er heute verschont. Die Stunden schienen dafür im   
  
Geleemodus zu verstreichen und Tidus erwischte sich dabei, wie er entweder auf dem Tisch mit   
  
seinen Fingern ungeduldig herumtrommelte und einmal deswegen von der Lehrerin ermahnt   
  
wurde oder raus aus dem Fenster schaute und sich ausmalte, wie es heute abend werden würde.   
  
Zu seinem Glück hatte er heute nur bis zwölf Uhr Unterricht. Endlich, dachte Tidus, als er aus   
  
dem Haupteingang hinaus in die Freiheit trabte.  
  
Der Nachmittag verging dummerweise genauso zäh, wie der Vormittag. Auf Hausaufgaben hatte   
  
Tidus keine Lust. Es war Freitag, das hieß, es lagen noch ganze zwei Tage vor ihm, an denen er   
  
sie machen konnte. Als er nach hause kam, feuerte er ersteinmal seinen Schulrucksack in die   
  
Ecke.  
  
Ein Blick ins Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter verriet ihm, dass sie schlief. Obwohl sich ihre   
  
Stimmung langsam aufzuklären schien, war ihr Zustand immer noch nicht der Beste. Aber   
  
langsam wurde es, da war sich Tidus sicher.  
  
Er setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher an, um sich seine Cartoons   
  
anzuschauen.  
  
Es lief gerade diese Serie mit diesem komischen blauen Igel und so einem fetten Doktor, der die   
  
Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollte. Tidus hatte vergessen, wie die Serie hieß, er fand sie noch   
  
nicht mal besonders gut, aber sonst lief ja nichts. Nach einer Zeit achtete Tidus noch nicht mal   
  
mehr auf die spärliche Handlung, er hörte zwar, was die Gestalten auf dem Bildschirm sagten,   
  
aber irgendwie erreichte davon nichts mehr sein Gehirn. Gedanklich war Tidus dann auch schon   
  
wieder bei dem Spiel heute abend. Ihm war eingefallen, dass er sich nachher noch umziehen   
  
musste, er hatte von Freddie, ebenfalls ein begeisterter Blue Snakes-Fan, zum Geburtstag letztes   
  
Jahr Sweat-Shirt mit dem Logo der Mannschaft geschenkt bekommen. Das war heute abend   
  
Pflicht.   
  
"Tust du eigentlich in deiner Freizeit noch etwas anderes, als in die Kiste zu starren?", Tidus   
  
erkannte die Stimme. Er drehte den Kopf um und sah Auron hinter ihm stehen und auf ihn   
  
herunterschauen.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Tidus.  
  
"Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass dir die `Nachbarskatze´ nicht schon wieder das Gesicht   
  
zerkratzt hat.", antwortete dieser, nicht ohne sarkastischen Unterton. Natürlich waren Auron   
  
gestern die Stellen im Gesicht des Jungen nicht entgangen. Als er fragte, was damit sei, hatte   
  
Tidus ihm Nakis Ausrede mit der Nachbarskatze aufgetischt. Dummerweise war Auron nicht so   
  
leichtgläubig, wie Lilian, und so hatte er den Kleinen so lange gelöchert, bis er ihm über den   
  
Zusammenstoß mit Lasse erzählt hatte.  
  
Er hatte dem Jungen ersteinmal eine Tirade gehalten, in was für Situationen man sich besser   
  
zusammenreißt. Aber Auron hatte wenigstens versprochen, Lilian nichts davon zu erzählen.  
  
"Wer spielt heute abend eigentlich?", erkundigte sich der ehemalige Guardian.  
  
"Mensch, Auron, was kriegst du eigentlich noch mit?", Tidus grinste. "Die Blue Snakes gegen   
  
die Abes. Man merkt echt, das du keine Ahnung von Blitzball hast."  
  
"Die Zanarkand Abes?", Aurons Sonnenbrille rutschte etwas nach unten, so dass sein Auge zu   
  
sehen war. Jechts Mannschaft, dachte er. Sein ehemaliger Guardian-Kollege hatte oft davon   
  
erzählt, während Braskas Reise. Auron fühlte sich unweigerlich zurückerrinert, was er ansonsten   
  
immer vermieden hatte, aber das Stechen namens Heimweh in seinem Herzen verrichtete   
  
unaufhaltsam seine Arbeit. Er errinerte sich, wie er sich eigentlich fast jeden Tag mit Braska   
  
gestritten hatte. Es waren immer irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten gewesen, meist weil er der Meinung   
  
gewesen war, dass sein Medium zu rücksichtslos mit sich selbst umsprang. Irgendwann hatte sich   
  
dann immer Jecht eingeschaltet, dass sie mal alle geschmeidig bleiben sollten und am Ende   
  
hatten sie alle drei sich in den Haaren gehabt. Auron wusste noch, wie sie auf der Reise Braskas   
  
Geburtstag gefeiert hatten. Er und Jecht hatten ihm einen Geburtstagskuchen geschenkt (den sie   
  
gekauft hatten, da keiner von beiden auf der Reise weder die Utensilien, noch das Talent zum   
  
Backen besaßen). Braska hatte sich beim Ausblasen der Kerze auf dem Kuchen die vorderen   
  
Haarsträhnen angekokelt und Jecht hatte ihm dann in einer Friseur-Aktion die angesengten Haare   
  
weggestutzt, weswegen das Medium danach mit einer recht amüsanten Frisur durch die Gegend   
  
spazierte.   
  
Auron hasste es, an alte Zeiten zu denken. Es ließ ihn nur immer wieder spüren, wie sehr er seine   
  
beiden Freunde vermisste und dann fing er an, sein Versprechen gegenüber Jecht zu bereuen.   
  
"Hey Auron, träumst du, oder was?", Auron schreckte hoch und sah Tidus an. Dieser blickte   
  
verärgert zurück.  
  
"Ich hab dich jetzt schon fünf mal oder so gerufen. Hör mir zu, wenn ich mit dir rede!"  
  
"Worum ging´s?"  
  
"Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du weißt, wie man die Spieler anfeuert?"  
  
"Nein.", es war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Antwort und Auron schob wieder seine Brille   
  
zurück.  
  
Tidus verdrehte die Augen: "Warst du jemals bei einem Blitzballspiel?"  
  
Auron hatte einmal ein Blitzballspiel verfolgt, ebenfalls während der Reise mit Braska und Jecht,   
  
als sie auf dem Weg nach Besaid einen Tag Pause in Luka eingelegt hatten. Allerdings hatte er   
  
wenig auf das Spiel geachtet, da er sich mal wieder die meiste Zeit über Jecht geärgert hatte, der   
  
während des ganzen Spiels in seiner Fäkalsprache rumgepöbelt hatte, wie ein Seeman und   
  
sämtliche Blicke auf der Tribühne auf sich gezogen hatte.  
  
"Nein.", log Auron. Er hatte keine Lust, dass Tidus ihn wieder mit Fragen beschoss, also ließ er   
  
ihn lieber im Unwissenden.  
  
Und schon wieder verdrehte der Junge die Augen.  
  
"Okay, pass auf.", erklärte er und Steckte sich Daumen und Zeigefinger in den Mund und bließ   
  
aus Leibeskräften. Ein schriller Pfeifton war zu hören.  
  
"So, und jetzt du.", wies Tidus Auron an. Dieser sah ihn einige Augenblicke an, drehte sich dann   
  
um, machte Anstalten, zu gehen.  
  
"Hey, warte doch mal.", hörte er Tiduss Stimmer hinter sich. Dieser war von der Couch   
  
aufgesprungen und zerrte nun seiner Leibgarde, oder was auch immer, an dem Ärmel seines roten   
  
Mantels zurück.  
  
"Komm schon, alle machen das."  
  
"Ich bin nicht `alle´."  
  
"Auron! Jetzt sei kein Spielverderber! Jetzt mach schon! Oder hast du Schiss, das du´s nicht   
  
hinbekommst?!", Tidus grinste, als er den letzten Satz sagte. Wenn nichts mehr ging, musste man   
  
eben zu Dingen greifen, die den persönlichen Stolz verletzten. Jetzt war Aurpn an der Reihe, sein   
  
noch intaktes Auge zu verdrehen. Er steckte die Finger in den Mund und pfiff, dasss es quer   
  
durchs Haus hallte.  
  
Tidus staunte nicht schlecht und ließ Aurons Ärmel wieder los.  
  
"Recht so?", dieser Kragen war Gold wert, wenn man sein Grinsen lieber vor der Außenwelt   
  
verstecken wollte, fand der dunkelhaarige Mann im roten Mantel.  
  
Der Nachmittag ging langsam aber unaufhaltsam voran. Bald war auch Lilian wieder anwesend,   
  
da Tidus so ein Geschrei veranstaltet hatte, bei dem Versuch, sich alleine einen Kakao zu   
  
machen, dass es selbst einen Narkotika-Süchtigen Elephanten aufgeweckt hätte. Verärgert schien   
  
sie dadurch jedoch nicht zu sein. Um ca. halb fünf kamen dann auch Freddie und Naki, ersterer   
  
in voller Fan-Montur, was auch Tidus daran erinnerte, sein Fan-Trikot anzuziehen. Stolz kam er   
  
fünf Minuten später wieder mit seinem Lieblings-T-Shirt aus seinem Zimmer. Niemand konnte   
  
ihm jetzt vorwerfen, er würde keine klare Seite vertreten.  
  
Gegen fünf machte sich das kleine Trüppchen auf den Weg zum Stadion mit Freddies Auto. Das   
  
Spiel ging zwar erst um sieben Uhr los und sie hatten reservierte Plätze, allerdings war es   
  
allgemein bekannt, dass man im Zanarkand-Stadion lieber schon einmal mindestens eine Stunde   
  
vorher dasein sollte, wollte man nicht eine Ewigkeit anstehen, bis man drinne war.  
  
Auf dem Weg ins Stadion hinein dachte Auron daran, wie er diesen Weg schon einmal gegangen   
  
war, allerdings durch die Ruinen in Spira und ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihn. Es blieb jedoch   
  
nur solange haften, bis sie das Innere des Stadions erreicht hatten. Er staunte nicht schlecht über   
  
die Größe. Das Zanarkand-Stadion sah schon von außen imposant aus, aber es war dennoch kein   
  
vergleich zu drinnen, vor allem nicht, wenn es brechend voll war.   
  
"Wir hätten noch früher losfahren müssen,", fluchte Naki, als sie sich ihren Weg zu ihren Plätzen   
  
durchkämpften, "aber wer konnte schon wissen, dass es heute noch früher voll wird, als sonst.".  
  
Einige Rempeleien und Schupser später hatten sie schließlich ihre Plätze gefunden – auf denen   
  
sich bereits andere Sportfreunde breitgemacht hatten. In solchen Situationen war es verdammt   
  
nützlich, einen großen, einäugigen, breitschultrigen Kerl im Schlepptau zu haben, der einen   
  
ziemlich furchterregenden Eindruck machen konnte, musste Tidus zugeben.   
  
Als sie Platz nahmen, wandte Auron sich an Lilian, die diesen Abend ebenfalls eine Sonnenbrille   
  
trug, um nicht von irgendwelchen Fans ihres Mannes erkannt zu werden.   
  
"Ich bedanke mich für die Einladung."  
  
Sie sah ihn an und lächelte, "Sie können das hier als Dankeschön von meiner Seite aus sehen,   
  
Auron. Sie waren uns in den letzten Monaten eine große Hilfe."  
  
Er wollte darauf etwas erwiedern, als Tidus die beiden unterbrach:  
  
"Hey Mama, kann ich uns etwas zu trinken holen?", er sah seine Mutter mit großen bittenden   
  
Augen an.  
  
"Tidus, bring mir ein Bier mit, ja?", war Freddies Stimme zwei Sitze weiter zu hören.  
  
"Auron, könnten sie mitgehen? Sonst geht er noch in der Menge verloren.", bat Lilian den Mann   
  
mit den schwarzen Haaren, als sie in ihrem Portemonnaie nach Kleingeld fischte. Er nickte und   
  
fügte mit einer Geste hinzu, dass das auf seine Rechnung ginge.  
  
Der Getränkestand war ziemlich weit am Anfang und die Schlange davor hatte es in sich, aber es   
  
dauerte noch ein ganze Zeit, bis zum Anpfiff.  
  
"Was trinken Naki und deine Mutter?", fragte Auron nach einer ganzen Weile nach unten zu   
  
Tidus, der sich am Mantel seines Begleiters festhielt, um nicht verloren zu gehen.   
  
"Ich glaube Cola. Damit liegt man bei den beiden nie falsch.", kam die Antwort.  
  
"Ich nehme nicht an, dass die hier Tee verkaufen, oder?", dafür kassierte Auron einen Blick von   
  
dem Jungen, der sagte, dass kein normaler Mensch während eines Blitzballspiels im Sommer Tee   
  
trinken würde.  
  
Auron ächzte, als er die Preise sah, bezahlte aber trotzdem. Tidus schaute neugierig über den   
  
Tresen, als Auron eine 30 Gil Note dem Verkäufer aushändigte und das Wechselgeld   
  
zurückbekam.  
  
"Wovon lebst du eigentlich?", fragte er auf dem Rückweg, "du hast doch keinen richtigen Job,   
  
oder? Und von Mama nimmst du kein Geld."  
  
Auron schaute auf ihn herunter. Er hatte sein Schwert verkauft, nachdem er es tatsächlich aus der   
  
Bucht wieder herausgefischt hatte. Leichtgefallen war es ihm nicht, da es einer seiner kostbarsten   
  
Besitztümer gewesen war, aber er hatte eingesehen, dass es in Zanarkand ziemlich   
  
aufsehenerregend war, mit einem zwei Meter langem Schwert durch die Straßen zu rennen,   
  
zumal es hier sowieso keine Monster gab. Es war in Zanarkand sogar noch mehr wert gewesen,   
  
als in Spira, da es hier als Einzelanfertigung galt. Er hatte bei einem Waffenhändler ein hübsches   
  
Sümmchen dafür kassiert.  
  
"Ich hab was auf der hohen Kante.", abtwortete Auron knapp, als sie sich ihren Weg zurück   
  
drängelten.  
  
Das Spiel war phänomenal in Tidus Augen. Die Snakes und die Abes schienen sich ebenbürtig zu   
  
sein. Tidus sah sich bereits nach den ersten zwei Minuten auf den Beinen und zusammen mit   
  
Freddie einen Freudentanz aufführen, als die Snakes das erste Tor schossen. Es war Tidus   
  
Lieblingsstürmer, Blank, der den Ball am gegnerischen Torwart vorbeibekommen hatte.   
  
Allerdings kam schon fünf Minuten der Ausgleich, durch den neuen Stürmer der Abes,   
  
Salamander, wie er wegen seiner roten Haare genannt wurde. Beide Teams schenkten sich nichts.   
  
Wenn ein Tor fiel, schoss die andere Mannschaft ein paar Minuten später eines hinterher. Tidus   
  
fühlte sich bald im Inneren einer einzigen tobenden Menschenmasse. Er hatte vergessen, wie es   
  
war, die Anfeuerungsrufe, die blinkenden Lichter. Auch seine Mutter schien aufgetaut zu sein,   
  
sie jubelte und und feuerte die Mannschaften an, ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude, die   
  
Augenringe und die tiefe Traurigkeit waren aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Sie sah jetzt aus   
  
wie früher, als sie dasaß und buhte, als einer der Abes dem Mittelfeldspieler der Snapes durch   
  
einen Tackle den Ball abnahm.   
  
Auch Auron schien ein wenig geöffneter. Er stand mehrmals auf, als Tore fielen und applaudierte   
  
begeistert. Naki war auch auf den Beinen, wenn auch zwangsweise, weil Freddie, der sowieso   
  
feierte, wie ein Gockel, sie zwang, mit ihm einen Moskau-Tanz aufs Parkett zu legen und sie   
  
irgendwann aufgab und mittanzte.  
  
Nach Ende der normalen Spielzeit stand es 5:5 und es ging in die Verlängerung. Tidus fand sich   
  
inzwischen auf Freddies schultern wieder, dessen Kopf fest umklammert. Die Spannung war   
  
kaum noch zu ertragen. Das nächste Tor würde das Spiel entscheiden. Er hielt den Atem an, als   
  
Esther, Stürmerin Nr.2 der Snakes in einem Affenzahn aufs Tor zu schwamm, verfolgt, von den   
  
zwei Verteidigern des Gegnerteams. Sie passte den Ball in Richtung Blank, der auf der linken   
  
Seite des Tores war. Jedoch wurde der Ball vorher schon von Coatis, dem ersten Verteidiger der   
  
Abes abgefangen. Doch ehe er sich versah war er den Ball auch wieder los, weil er den Tackle   
  
von Salvatore, dem Mittelfeldspieler der Snakes, nicht kommen gesehen hatte. Dieser passte das   
  
Leder zu Blank, der einen direkten Fallrückzieher aufs Tor machte. Tidus biss sich auf die   
  
Unterlippe, als der Ball aufs Tor zuraste. Er spürte, wie Freddie zitterte. Der Torwart machte sich   
  
bereit und warf sich dem Ball entgegen. Er verfehlte ihn um nur einige Zentimeter und der Ball   
  
flog ins Netz.  
  
Die Menge tobte. Wenn es während des Spiels schon laut war, so war es jetzt ein so   
  
ohrenbetäubender Lärm, dass man meinen könnte, eine Bombe hätte eingeschlagen.  
  
Tidus kletterte von Freddies Schultern herunter und fiel seiner Mutter um den Hals, die ihn   
  
einmal herumwirbelte und vor Freude gluckste. Es war später eine seiner schönsten Errinerungen   
  
mit seiner Mutter, nach dem Verschwinden seines Vaters.  
  
Auf der Rückfahrt musste Naki fahren, sehr zu ihrem Verdruss, da Freddie ein paar Bier zu viel   
  
intuss hatte. Der bullige Kerl mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren saß neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz   
  
und sang jetzt schon seit zehn Minuten `We are the Champions´, was Naki noch zusätzlich auf   
  
die Nerven ging.  
  
Lilian war auf dem Rücksitz eingeschlafen, genau wie ihr Sohnemann, der sich an sie geschmiegt   
  
hatte.  
  
Auron saß daneben und starrte gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster. Er hoffte inständig, dass   
  
sich ihr Zustand weiter so halten würde wie er war, aber irgendwie hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl   
  
in seiner Magengegend.  
  
"So, wir sind da!", rief Naki, als sie vor dem Haus ihrer Schwester parkte.  
  
Auron weckte die beiden neben sich und sie stiegen aus.  
  
"Das müssen wir in den Ferien nochmal machen...", gähnte Tidus, während sie hineingingen,   
  
nachdem Auron sich von ihnen verabschiedet hatte, und ebenfalls seinen Heimweg angetreten   
  
war.  
  
Tidus glaubte, seine Mutter in der Dunkelheit nicken zu sehen, war sich aber nicht sicher. Er   
  
dachte sich jedoch nichts weiter dabei. Er gab seiner Lilian noch einen Gute Nacht Kuss, bevor   
  
beide in ihre Zimmer gingen und sich schlafen legten. Tidus wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht,   
  
dass dies der letzte glückliche Tag war, den er mit seiner Mutter verbracht hatte.  
  
Ende von Kapitel 3 


	4. life goes on

Die hier drinne auftauchenden Final Fantasy 10 Charas gehören mir natürlich... NICHT. Die   
  
gehören Squaresoft, an alle, die es noch nicht mitbekommen haben. Für den Fall, dass sich sonst   
  
jemand auf den Schlips getreten fühlt, Mickey Maus gehört mir genauso wenig, die gehört den   
  
Dinsey Studios, wo sie in deren Unterirdischen Zuckerfabriken knechten muss.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.   
  
4. Life goes on for you, my dear   
  
Tidus war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Eigentlich sollte seine Laune auf einem Hoch sein,   
  
schließlich war heute letzter Schultag. Aber die Gedanken des Jungen waren ganz woanders. Sie   
  
umschwirrten wieder einmal seine Mutter, deren Zustand seit dem Blitzballspiel vor zwei   
  
Wochen rapide wieder nach unten gesackt war. Sie sah wieder ziemlich blaß und fertig aus, sie   
  
aß nicht mehr viel und war kaum noch anwesend. Es war fast noch schlimmer als, bevor Auron   
  
aufgetaucht war.   
  
Bei dem Gedanken fragte sich Tidus, wo der Kerl eigentlich steckte. Er hatte eigentlich immer   
  
einige Straßen weiter von der Schule auf ihn gewartetum ihn nach Hause zu bringen, aber heute   
  
war er nicht aufgetaucht. Komisch, dachte sich der Junge, vielleicht hat er ja die Zeit vergessen,   
  
oder so.  
  
Das hatte der Guardian nicht. Tidus bekam die Antwort, warum Auron ihn nicht abgeholt hatte,   
  
als er vor seinem Zuhause ankam. Es standen ziemlich viele Leute davor, größtenteils   
  
Schaulustige, und außerdem... ein Rettungswagen. Tidus glaubte in diesem Moment, sein Herz   
  
sei stehen geblieben, als er sah, wie zwei Sanitäter eine Bahre hinaustrugen und er die Person   
  
erkannte, die darauf lag: seine Mutter.   
  
"Mama!!!!", schrie er und rannte los. Er achtete nicht auf die Leute, die er anstieß, als er sich   
  
durch die kleine Menge drängelte, achtete auch nicht auf einige böse Blicke, die er dafür erntete.   
  
Was wollten diese Leute eigentlich hier? Was war mit seiner Mutter geschehen?Wieder ein   
  
Schwächeanfall?   
  
Er spürte Angst, wahnsinnige Angst. Was war, wenn es etwas lebensbedrohliches war? Was,   
  
wenn sie..  
  
"Tidus!", er hörte Aurons Stimme, und sah ihren Besitzer sich rabiat zu ihm durchdrängeln,   
  
"Komm mit!". Er packte Tidus am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her, hinein ins Haus.   
  
"Was ist mit ihr? Was ist mit Mama?!", der Junge riss sich aus dem Griff los und starrte Auron   
  
an. Er fühlte sein Herz nun rasen und wie seine Augen langsam feucht wurden. Seine Hände   
  
zitterten. Auron blickte ihn schmerzvoll an. Man sah ihm an, dass es ihm schwer viel, Lilians   
  
Sohn zu Antworten. Er setzte sich an den Esstisch, setzte die Sonnenbrille ab und strich sich über   
  
die Augen, als würde er überlegen, wie er seine Antwort geben sollte.  
  
"WAS IST MIT IHR?!!!!", Tidus starrte ihn wütend an, Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter.  
  
"Sie wurde wieder ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert.", Tidus fuhr herum und sah Naki aus dem   
  
Wohnzimmer kommen, "Sie... sie hat...", sie schluckte. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass   
  
auch sie mit den Tränen kämpfte, als sie mit zitternder Stimme fortfuhr. "...woll...te sich um..   
  
umbringen... hat eine... Überdosis geschluckt... Schlaftabletten... heute Vormittag...". Dann   
  
konnte sie nicht mehr weitersprechen, weil sie laut aufschluchzte und ihr Gesicht in den Händen   
  
vergrub. Tidus starrte seine Tante wie in Trance an. Alles kam ihm plötzlich vor, wie ein   
  
Traum... so unecht. Er hörte das Blut durch seine Ohren Rauschen, wie sein Herz hämmerte. Er   
  
hörte eine Stimme irgendwo ganz weit entfernt, vermutlich Auron. Er schnappte einige Worte   
  
auf, aber irgendwie kam die Bedeutung dieser Worte auf den Weg in sein Hirn abhanden. Er   
  
merkte, wie die Sicht vor seinen Augen langsam verschwamm. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als   
  
müsse er ganz schnell raus. Raus aus diesem Traum. Er merkte kaum, wie er sich auf seinem   
  
Schuhabsatz drehte und in Richtung Tür wankte, aber den Schlag gegen seine Stirn spürte er   
  
noch. Er stolperte erschrocken von dem Türrahmen zurück, gegen den er ausversehen gelaufen   
  
war und setzte sich kurzerhand auf den Boden. Er hörte jetzt wieder das Schluchzen seiner Tante.   
  
Tidus schaute durch seine Tränenden Augen zu Auron, der zu ihm hingegangen war und ihm   
  
wieder hochhalf.   
  
"Wwwwieso...?", Es schien, als hätte sich jegliche Information, die in Tidus Kopf gespeichert   
  
war, in Luft aufgelöst. Nur irgendwo ganz weit hinten warnoch die Nachricht haften geblieben,   
  
dass Lilian etwas zugestoßen war. Seine Knie zitterten und als Auron den Jungen hochgehieft   
  
hatte, fiel dieser prompt wieder hin. Naki, die sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, wischte   
  
ihre Tränen weg.  
  
"Er sollte sich vielleicht ersteinmal hinlegen..."  
  
Auron nickte und stützte den Jungen auf seiner Schulter, um ihn ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch   
  
zu bringen.  
  
Die kommenden Stunden vergingen ziemlich still. Naki hatte erzählt, dass das Krankenhaus sich   
  
melden würde, sollte es etwas neues geben. Es wussten alle, was sie damit meinte, entweder,   
  
dass Lilian außer Gefahr war oder dass sie ihren Selbstmordversuch nicht überlebt hatte.  
  
Und so saßen alle drei zusammen im Wohnzimmer, nicht sicher, wie sie die Wartezeit   
  
überbrücken sollten. Tidus lag auf dem Sofa, zusammengekauert, und kehrte seiner Umwelt den   
  
Rücken zu. Sein Kopf schwirrte jetzt voller Fragen. Wieso hatte sie das getan? Noch vor zwei   
  
Wochen waren sie zum Blitzballspiel gefahren, hatten Spaß gehabt und ihr war es wieder fast so   
  
gut gegangen, wie früher, bevor er, Jecht, verschwunden war. Und wieso wollte sie ihn jetzt   
  
alleine lassen? War er ihr egal?   
  
Ein Klingeln durchbrach die Stille und Tidus zuckte zusammen, merkte dann jedoch, dass es sich   
  
nicht um das Telefon handelte, sondern um die Türklingel. Er drehte sich leicht um, als Naki   
  
aufstand und zur Tür ging. Man hörte feste Schritte auf dem Flur und eine tiefere Stimme, die   
  
Tidus als die von Freddie zu identifizieren glaubte. Er sah Naki ins Wohnzimmer   
  
zurückkommen.  
  
"Freddie fährt mich ins Krankenhaus, Auron. Pass gut auf ihn auf.", hörte er seine Tante sagen.   
  
Tidus drehte jetzt vollends auf die andere Seite und schaute Naki an.  
  
"Ich möchte auch mitkommen!"  
  
Naki starrte ihm ins Gesicht. Tidus konnte ihren Blick nicht ganz deuten, ob es jetzt eher Mitleid   
  
oder Schmerz war. "Tut mir leid Tidus, das geht nicht."  
  
"Warum nicht?! Ich will Mama auch sehen!", Zorn schwellte in ihm hoch und er merkte, wie ihm   
  
wieder heiße Tränen ins Gesicht stiegen. Sie blickte ihn immer noch an, drehte sich dann aber   
  
um und ging in Richtung Tür, wo sie Freddie nach draußen geleitete. "Tut mir leid, Tidus."  
  
Tidus sprang von der Couch und lief hinter ihr her. Der Schock steckte ihm aber immer noch in   
  
den Knochen und wieder gaben ihm die Beine nach.  
  
Seine Tante drehte sich an der Tür noch mal um.  
  
"Ich geh´ nur vor, Tidus. Es wär nicht gut, wenn gleich so viele Leute um deine Mutter   
  
herumwuseln.", sie versuchte zuversichtlich zu grinsen, aber es gelang ihr nicht und sie schniefte   
  
einmal laut, bevor sie weitersprach. "Ich meld mich, wenn´s ihr wieder besser geht. Wirst schon   
  
sehen. Und dann kommt ihr nach...". Hastig drehte sie sich wieder um und verließ bei Freddie   
  
untergehakt, schnellen Schrittes das Haus.  
  
Tidus schaute den beiden hinterher. Es liefen ihm immer noch Tränen über das Gesicht. Er glaubte Naki irgendwie   
  
nicht, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, so sehr er das auch wollte. Er hievte sich selbst unbeholfen wieder auf die   
  
Beine, bevor Auron ihm wieder aufhelfen konnte und setzte sich zurück auf die Couch. Der ehemalige Guardian setzte   
  
sich neben ihn und schaute vor sich ins Nichts. Der Grund, warum Tidus nicht mit ins Krankenhaus durfte, war der,   
  
dass Lilian sterben würde. Der Rettungsarzt hatte gemeint, man könne sich keine großen Hoffnungen machen und   
  
Naki war los, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Sie beide hatten entschieden, dass es zuviel für Tidus werden würde,   
  
seine Mutter am Totenbett noch einmal zu sehen. Es würden für ihn die nächsten Wochen schon schwer genug   
  
werden.  
  
Auron seufzte. Er hoffte, dass der Arzt sich geirrt hatte, aber er wusste, dass dies unwahrscheinlich war. Er hatte   
  
Lilian erst eine ziemlich lange Zeit nachdem sie die Pillen geschluckt hatte gefunden und wahrscheinlich war es ein   
  
Wunder, dass sie dann noch am Leben gewesen war. Er merkte, wie Tidus neben sich unruhig mit den Beinen   
  
schlenkerte. Verständlich, dachte Auron. Dieses Warten war wirklich kaum auszuhalten.  
  
"Willst du etwas essen?", fragte er.  
  
"Nein."  
  
Wieder herrschte Stille. Auron wusste nicht, was er in dieser Stuation sagen sollte und starrte wieder zu Boden, in   
  
seine eigenen Gedanken schwelgend. Es war komisch. Früher, zu den Zeiten, wo er noch Tempelkrieger war, hätte er   
  
mit der Lage umzugehen gewusst. Einige Male musste er Familien die Nachricht vom Tod einer ihrer Angehörigen   
  
überbringen, die im Kampf gegen Sin gestorben waren. Er hatte sich nie gut dabei gefühlt, aber irgendwie war er mit   
  
der Situation vertrauter gewesen. Es waren nie Kinder gewesen, die er mit dem Tod konfrontieren musste.   
  
Tidus wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gesessen und sich gegenseitig angeschwiegen hatten. Es musste ziemlich lange   
  
gewesen sein. Er musste die ganze Zeit an Naki denken. Ihre Worte hatten ihn nicht im geringsten überzeugt.   
  
Irgendwie hatten sie seine Hoffnung nur noch weiter schwinden lassen und er begriff langsam, dass niemand mehr   
  
wirklich daran glaubte, dass wieder alles gut werden würde. Er spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen bei dieser   
  
Erkenntnis und eine tiefe Verzweiflung überkam ihn. "Auron?", er blickte den Mann neben sich ins Gesicht, während   
  
sein Atem immer schneller und unregelmäßiger wurde. "Mama wird sterben, oder?", flüsterte er, kaum hörbar, doch   
  
Auron hatte die Frage verstanden. Er schaute auf Tidus herunter. Er wusste nicht, wie er antworten sollte, aber das   
  
Schweigen reichte als Antwort.   
  
"Tut mir leid.", murmelte Auron und schaute auf Tidus herunter, der aussah, als würde er eine verzweifelten Kampf   
  
gegen seine Tränen führen. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Auron wollte ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern legen,   
  
doch Tidus sprang wütend auf.  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie er. Er wusste nicht, warum er plötzlich so wütend war, aber er ertrug das ganze hier   
  
nicht. Er ertrug es nicht, dass seine Mutter sterben würde, dass er nicht zu ihr gehen durfte und statt dessen machtlos   
  
hier warten musste und er ertrug es auch nicht, dass sie alle über Lilian redeten, als wäre sie schon tot. Auron sagte   
  
nichts und blickte Tidus, der vor ihm stand in die Augen. Tidus erwiederte den Blick zornig. Er wusste nicht warum,   
  
aber am liebsten hätte er Auron in diesem Moment geschlagen. Er ballte seine Fäuste so sehr zusammen, dass die   
  
Knöchel weiß hervortraten, dann ging plötzlich ein plötzliches Zucken durch seinen kleinen Körper. Das Telefon   
  
klingelte.  
  
Sie beide wussten, was das bedeuten würde. Auron warf Tidus einen besorgten Blick zu, der käsebleich geworden   
  
war, hob dann aber den Hörer ab. Es war eine ziemlich aufgelöste Naki am Telefon und brachte die befürchtete   
  
Nachricht: Lilian war tot. Naki hatte sie im Krankenhaus gerade nocheinmal halb bei Bewusstsein sehen können, bevor   
  
sie wieder weggedriftet und kurz darauf gestorben war.   
  
Tidus beobachtete Aurons Miene sorgfältig, immer noch darauf hoffend, dass sie sich aufklären würde und er mit der   
  
guten Nachricht kam, dass sie es doch geschafft hatte. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Als Auron auflegte, sah er   
  
Tidus mit schmerzerfülltem Blick an und dieser verstand. Er spürte frische Tränen in seinen Augen und Übelkeit   
  
aufkommen. Vor allem anderen war da aber dieser Schmerz, der bis eben an seinem Herzen genagt hatte, es aber nun   
  
nach diesem Anruf mit einem Schlag zerfetzt zu haben schien. Er wäre am liebsten losgerannt, weg von diesem   
  
Schmerz, weg von dieser Gewissheit, dass er seine Mutter niemals wieder sehen würde. Aber das ging nicht. Das   
  
einzige, was ihm übrigblieb, war zu schreien und genau das tat er auch. Ein markerschütterndes Geheule, das Auron   
  
das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Tidus umklammerte seine Hüften und schrie und heulte wie verrückt. Er merkte,   
  
wie Auron ihn in den Arm nahm und ihn hin und her wiegte und der Junge krallte sich regelrecht an diesen, als würde   
  
er sonst in irgendeinen Abgrund fallen. Das einzige, was noch in seinem Kopf aufzufinden war, war ein Schmerz, der   
  
ihn fast taub werden ließ. Er bemerkte nicht mehr die ganzen Tränen, die sein Gesicht überströmten, auch nicht den   
  
Rotz, der aus seiner Nase lief, oder dass sein Atem anfing schnell und unkontrolliert zu werden oder Aurons Stimme,   
  
die auf ihn einredete. Er konnte gerade mal die Schwärze registrieren, die sich plötzlich in sein Sichtfweld mischte,   
  
bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.  
  
Das nächste, was Tidus wahrnahm, als er wieder zu sich kam war, dass er zugedeckt in seinem Bett lag.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er vergessen, was passiert war, dass es ein ganz normaler morgen war, aber dann   
  
kehrte seine Erinnerung zurück und mit ihr Übelkeit. Am liebsten hätte er einfach ewig weitergeschlafen, dann müsste   
  
er das alles hier nicht ertragen.   
  
Eine Weile lag er einfach nur stumm da und starrte an die Decke. In seinem Kopf schwirrte es vor Erinnerungen seiner   
  
Mutter, größtenteils aus der Zeit, als Jecht noch da war. Er wünschte sich diese Zeit zurück, wie nichts anderes auf   
  
der Welt. Auch wenn er seinen Vater hasste, so waren sie doch glücklicher gewesen, als nach seinem Verschwinden.   
  
Das war alles seine Schuld.  
  
Zornig trat er mit den Beinen gegen die Matratze unter sich, als er merkte, dass sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete   
  
und dort Freddies bullige Gestalt stand.  
  
"Hi...", sagte dieser leise und setzte sich zu Tidus an die Bettkante.  
  
"Hallo.", flüsterte dieser. Sein Hals fühlte sich ziemlich kratzig an.  
  
"Mann, du hast uns echt Sorgen gemacht, weißt du das?", den Spagat zwischen zuversichtlich Grinsen und betreten   
  
dreinblicken schaffte Freddies Gesicht nicht wirklich.  
  
Tidus gab darauf keine Antwort. Was sollte er auch dazu sagen. Er schaute vor sich, auf seine Bettdecke und musterte   
  
das Mickey Maus Muster darauf. Er war immer noch böse, dass er nicht mit ins Krankenhaus gedurft hatte. Nun war   
  
die letzte Errinnerung, die er an sie hatte, wie sie am Morgen in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte und ihm leise viel Spaß in   
  
der Schule gewünscht hatte.   
  
Der Freund seiner Tante kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und lehnte sich dann vor, um den Blick des Jungen einzufangen.  
  
"Hör zu... ich... ich wollt´ dir nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, das mit Lilian...", er legte Tidus freundschaftlich den   
  
Arm um die Schulter. Es war eigentlich nur gut gemeint gewesen, aber den Namen seiner Mutter zu hören löste bei   
  
dem Jungen neue Tränen aus. Er fing an zu schniefen, als sie ihm die Wangen herunterkullerten. Eine Spur   
  
Verzweiflung schlich sich in Freddies Gesicht. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.  
  
"... Ich... ach scheiße, tut mir leid Tidus...", stammelte er, als seine Freundin das Zimmer betrat.  
  
"Tidus?"  
  
"H... hallo, Naki...", krächzte dieser und wischte sich dürftig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie hockte sich neben das   
  
Bett, neben Freddie.  
  
"Wie geht´s dir?", fragte sie besorgt.   
  
"Ich weiß nicht..."  
  
"Wir haben uns ziemlich Sorgen gemacht...", Es fiel Tidus auf, dass beide dicke schwarze Ringe unter den Augen   
  
hatten und allgemein ziemlich fertig aussahen.  
  
"Wie spät ist es jetzt....?", fragte er müde.  
  
"Es ist abends.", antwortete seine Tante knapp und deutete auf sein Fenster. Das Rollo war heuntergezogen, aber   
  
zwischen den Rändern hindurch konnte man sehen, dass es draußen dunkel wurde.  
  
Naki warf ihrem Freund einen bittenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Tidus... deine Mutter... sie hat einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen.", Tidus starrte sie entgeistert an. Sie holte einen   
  
ziemlich verprummelten Briefumschlag aus ihrer Hosentasche hervor.   
  
"Möchtest du ihn... ich meine, soll ich ihn dir vorlesen...", sie schaute ihn fragend an. Insgeheim war sie sich nicht   
  
sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war, "Also... du musst es nicht jetzt hören."  
  
"Doch, ich... ich möchte es gerne jetzt hören..."  
  
"Gut...", mit zittrigen Fingern faltete sie die paar Blätter Papier auseinander und fing an, zu lesen.  
  
Freddie hatte sich zu Auron ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt. Der ehemalige Guardian saß zurückgelehnt mit geschlossenem   
  
Auge auf der Couch. Als Freddie sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel fallen ließ, öffnete er es jedoch wieder und sah   
  
seinen Gegenüber an.  
  
"Wie geht´s dem Jungen?"  
  
Freddie schüttelte hilflos mit dem Kopf. "Eine gute Frage. Er leidet immernoch ziemlich unter dem Schock. Das wird   
  
wohl noch eine Zeit dauern, bis er über ihren Tod hinwegkommt."  
  
"Kein Wunder...", murmelte Auron und Freddie nickte betreten.  
  
"Es war für uns alle ein Schock... ich meine, wer hätte gedacht, dass... dass...", Freddie zögerte kurz. Er hatte   
  
Hemmungen, es auszusprechen, "Dass sie sich einfach umbringt... ich meine, vor ein paar Wochen, da dachten wir   
  
noch alle, es würde endlich wieder bergauf mit ihr gehen... und jetzt...", er schaute schweigend zu Boden, genau, wie   
  
Auron. Es blieb jetzt natürlich auch die Frage, was aus Tidus werden würde, wo er unterkommen würde. Laut Lilians   
  
Testament würde alles ihr Sohn erben, das Haus, das Geld (welches reichlich vorhanden war. Schließlich war Jecht   
  
Starspieler gewesen.). Allerdings würde er erst die Vollmacht darüber bekommen, wenn er älter war. Es schien für   
  
Auron ziemlich fraglich, ob das Jugendamt ihn oder Naki als Vormund akzeptieren würde.  
  
"Sie liest ihm gerade den Brief vor, den wir auf der Kommode gefunden haben...", murmelte Freddie, "Ich bin mir   
  
nicht sicher, ob er das jetzt schon verkraften wird..."  
  
Auron ging es da ähnlich, als er aus Tidus Zimmer den Jungen schluchzen hörte.  
  
Tidus hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht loszuheulen, während Naki vorlas, aber es ging nicht. Die Tatsache, dass dies die   
  
letzten Worte waren, die seine Mutter hinterließ, bohrte sich unbarmherzig in seinen Kopf und wieder hatte er mit den   
  
Tränen zu kämpfen. Er bekam nicht alles mit, nur Fetzenweise, aber das reichte schon. Sie hatte geschrieben, dass es   
  
ihr furchtbar leid täte, aber das es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen wäre, bis sie von allein keine Kraft mehr zum   
  
Leben gehabt hätte ohne Jecht. Für Tidus war das wie ein offener Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen.   
  
Naki hatte sich darauf beschränkt, nur den Teil vorzulesen, der direkt an Tidus ging um es dem Jungen nicht noch   
  
schwerer zu machen. Sie machte mehrere Pausen und starrte Tidus immer wieder an, unsicher, ob sie nicht doch lieber   
  
aufhören sollte, zu lesen, da Tidus nicht besonders gut im Moment aussah, aber er wollte den Brief bis zum Ende   
  
vorgelesen haben. Naki fühlte sich dabei auch nicht besser. Auch sie schniefte mehrere Male auf und musste die   
  
Tränen zurückhalten, während des Vorlesens, es schmerzte auch sie sichtlich, die letzten Worte ihrer Schwester noch   
  
einmal zu lesen. Sie atmete auf, als sie den Endsatz hinter sich gebracht hatte und schaute herunter auf ihren Neffen.   
  
Dieser hatte sich zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt, die Stirn auf die Knie gestützt und war nun endgültig in Tränen   
  
ausgebrochen.  
  
"Tidus... ich...", Nakis Stimme zitterte, auch sie war mit den Nerven am Ende und Tidus in diesem Zustand zu sehen   
  
tat noch sein Übriges. "Ich weiß... es ist hart für dich, aber... das... das überstehst du... Das weiß ich.", sie umarmte   
  
Tidus und strich ihm durch das braune Haar. "Das wird wieder..., auch wenn´s jetzt wehtut."  
  
Sie saßen so eine ganze Zeit. Tidus schniefte und heulte und hinterließ einen stattlichen Rotzfleck auf Nakis T-Shirt,   
  
während diese ebenfalls weinte.  
  
Es war später am Abend, dass Auron ins Zimmer kam und die beiden eingenickt auf Tidus´ Bett vorfand. Vor dem   
  
Bett auf dem Boden entdeckte er den Brief, der Naki wohl im Schlaf aus der Hand gefallen war. Er hatte ihn nicht   
  
ganz gelesen, nur den Teil, den Lilian an ihn geschrieben hatte, in dem sie sich bedankte und ihn darum bat, sich auch   
  
weiterhin um ihren Sohn zu kümmern. Auron hatte nicht vor, sich den Rest durchzulesen, hob ihn aber trotzdem auf,   
  
um ihn woanders aufzubewahren. Er erhaschte dennoch einen Blick auf die Abschlusszeile. Sie war an Tidus gerichtet.  
  
`Du wirst sehen, das Leben wird für dich auch ohne mich weitergehen, mein Schatz.´  
  
"Vielleicht ist es für ihn momentan das Schlimme, Lilian.", murmelte Auron, dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und   
  
ließ Tidus und Naki weiterschlafen.  
  
Ende Kapitel 4  
  
Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay, das war jetzt alles ziemlich depressiv und so, und ich hatte auch nicht besonders viel Spaß beim   
  
Schreiben, wahrscheinlich is´ das Chap hier deswegen auch nicht besonders überzeugend geworden. So grundauf   
  
trauriges Zeug liegt mir halt nicht, vor allem, weil ich dann auch depressive Musik brauche, und ich habe in der Ecke   
  
nicht so viel, zumindest nichts, was sich über längere Zeit hören lässt. Was kann ich noch sagen? Ich hab´ mir dieses   
  
Mal redlich Mühe gegeben, mich ein bisschen kürzer zu fassen (nicht nur, weil ich hiermit ganz schnell fertig werden   
  
wollte), aber ich glaub, es ist mir nicht wirklich gelungen. Okay, das Teil hier ist nicht so lang, wie die anderen, aber in   
  
dieses Kapitel hab´ ich auch weniger Story untergebracht, soch. Ach ja, ich werd´ wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ganz so   
  
oft zum Schreiben kommen, von wegen Schule und so, aber das krieg ich schon auf die Reihe.   
  
Ach ja, lieber Leser, ja ich meine genau dich! Klicke jetzt bitte auf "submit review" unten rechts auf dem Bildschirm   
  
und schreib mir ein schönes Review. Dankeschön.  
  
Lost dope 


	5. vacances in the orphanage

5. Vacances In The Orphanage  
  
Tidus saß auf dem Bett seines neuen Zuhauses und blickte sauer vor sich auf den Boden. Ihm   
  
gefiel es hier überhaupt nicht. Das Zimmer war viel zu klein und potthässlich. Die Wände waren   
  
mit pissgelber Tapete beschmückt, es gab nur ein kleines Fenster, von dem aus man in den Hof   
  
blicken konnte und auch ansonsten sah es hier aus, wie bei Auron! Bis jetzt hatte er keinen   
  
Zimmerpartner, aber die Leiterin des Heims sagte, dass dies sich wahrscheinlich bald ändern   
  
würde, da dieses Zimmer zwei Betten aufwies und sie bald voll sein würden. Tidus fand den   
  
Gedanken hirnrissig, dass er in ein Heim gesteckt worden war. Er hatte selbst nicht ganz   
  
verstanden, warum. Aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen durfte er nicht bei Naki oder Auron   
  
bleiben.   
  
Er seufzte hörbar und ließ sich nach hinten auf sein quitschendes Bett fallen. Er fragte sich, was   
  
wohl seine Mutter dazu gesagt hätte, hätte sie gewusst, dass er hier landen würde, nach ihrem   
  
Tod. Hätte sie sich dann nicht umgebracht? Er trat mit den Hacken gegen die untere Bettkante,   
  
dass das Bett einen Heidenlärm mit seinem Gequitsche machte. Tidus schielte zur Seite und sah   
  
zwei paar Augen, die hinter dem Türrahmen hervorlugten, hinter zwei Händen versteckt, die sich   
  
an selbigem festhielten.  
  
Als die Person merkte, dass sie entdeckt worden war, trat sie schüchtern aus ihrer Deckung   
  
hervor. Tidus zog sich wieder hoch und musterte den Jungen, der in der Tür stand. Er war relativ   
  
klein, wahrscheinlich so an die Sechs Jahre alt. Sein Kopf war kahlgeschoren, allerdings war das   
  
wohl schon eine kleine Weile her, weil schon wieder einige schwarze Stoppeln darauf das Licht   
  
der Welt erblickt hatten und er trug eine eckige, große Brille.  
  
"Was willst du denn?", fragte Tidus argwöhnisch.  
  
"I... ich bin To...Tony...", stotterte der Junge. Es ließ sich an der Stimme hören, dass anscheinend   
  
seine Nase dicht war, "Und... wie heißt du?"  
  
Tidus zögerte kurz, antwortete dann aber doch, "... Tidus..."  
  
Tony trat einen Schritt weiter ins Zimmer herein und schaute sich um. Tidus fiel es erst jetzt auf,   
  
dass der Junge leicht schielte.  
  
"Du bist neu hier, hab ich recht?", fragte der glatzköpfige Junge, jetzt nicht mehr ganz so   
  
schüchtern.  
  
"Wie lang bist du denn schon hier?"  
  
Tony rieb sich mit der Hand den Rotz von der Nase und schaute überlegend nach oben.   
  
"Ich glaub´ drei Jahre...", antwortete er schließlich. Tidus wollte ihn gerade weiter über das Heim   
  
ausfragen, als er schwere Schritte im Flur hörte und eine rotgekleidete Gestaltet mit einer großen   
  
Reisetasche erblickte.  
  
"Hallo, Auron.", grüßte ihn der braunhaarige Junge.  
  
"Deine Sachen...", murmelte Auron und ließ die Tasche vor das Bett fallen.  
  
Tony trat erfürchtig ein paar Schritte zurück und glotzte Auron an. Solche Typen wie den da   
  
hatte er oft in Gangsterfilmen gesehen. Mit der Narbe über seinem Auge sah der Typ echt   
  
gefährlich aus.   
  
"Wo hast du denn gesteckt?", fragte Tidus.  
  
"Die Heimleiterin wollte mich noch einmal sprechen. Einige Förmlichkeiten....". An dem Ton in   
  
Aurons Stimme ließ sich hören, dass er ihre Gesellschaft nicht wirklich zu schätzen wusste. Kein   
  
Wunder, selbst Tidus war sie wie eine furchtbare Quaselstrippe vorgekommen, was sollte da erst   
  
Auron, der Verfechter der Stille, über sie denken.  
  
"Ich werde die nächsten Tage vorbei kommen und nach dir sehen...", erklärte Auron knapp.   
  
Tidus nickte nur.  
  
"Also dann...", verabschiedete sich der Mann in rot und schritt in Richtung Tür, "Drück Naki die   
  
Daumen. Wenn sie die Prüfungen noch irgendwie schafft, kriegt sie den Job und du bist hier bald   
  
wieder raus.", fügte er noch hinzu.  
  
"Bis Morgen, dann...", rief ihm Tidus hinterher.  
  
"War das dein Vater?", fragte Tony bewundernd. Auron, obwohl er den Jungen keines Blickes   
  
gewürdigt hatte, hatte ihn echt beeindruckt.  
  
"Wenn das mein Vater wär, glaubst du, ich würd´ hier sitzen?", blaffte Tidus. Ihm war es   
  
peinlich, wenn irgendjemand auf die Idee kam, dass so ein eigenartiger Kerl wie Auron sein   
  
Vater sein könnte. Obwohl er mit seinem richtigen Vater noch viel weniger anfangen konnte.  
  
Tony zog hörbar den Rotz in seiner Nase hoch.   
  
"Wir wurden eines Tages von unserem Vater und unserer Mutter weggeholt.", erklärte Tony,   
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht genau, wieso..., aber seitdem wohnen wir hier."  
  
Tidus sprang von seinem Bett herunter, als ihn der Junge mit der laufenden Nase fragte: "Was ist   
  
denn mit deinen Eltern?"  
  
Tidus sah Tony böse an. Er wollte nicht danach gefragt werden, aber er antwortete trotzdem, um   
  
Tony betroffen zu machen, damit es ihm leid tat, gefragt zu haben.  
  
"Tot."  
  
"Oh...", er sah den braunhaarigen Jungen erschrocken an, fragte dann aber unbeirrt: "Kommst du   
  
nachher zum Abendbrot?"  
  
Das war eigentlich eine überflüssige Frage, fand Tidus. Von irgendwas musste er ja schließlich   
  
leben.  
  
Er fand Tony allgemein ziemlich seltsam, mit der viel zu großen Hornbrille und diesem   
  
Militärhaarschnitt. Außerdem fand er es sehr ablenkend, wenn ihn Tony die ganze Zeit   
  
anschielte.  
  
"Also dann, bis nachher.", sagte Tidus, um den Jungen aus dem Zimmer zu bekommen.  
  
"Ja bis dann...", verabschiedete sich der Junge, wischte sich eine weitere Rotzfahne aus dem   
  
Gesicht und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Tidus atmete auf und fing dann an, seine Sachen aus der Tasche in das Fach im Schrank zu   
  
stopfen. Er stand nicht besonders auf Ordnung.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Blitzball, den er in die Seite der Tasche gestopft hatte. Er wusste schon,   
  
wie er hier die Ferien verbringen würde. Er fing an, den Ball auf seinen Füßen hin und her zu   
  
dribbeln, was am Anfang nicht so ganz klappte und es war ein Wunder dass er nichts umwarf,   
  
langsam aber sicher entwickelte er jedoch ein Gespür für den Ball und schaffte es am Ende sogar,   
  
den Ball öfter als dreimal den Boden nicht berühren zu lassen.  
  
Um Achtzehn Uhr gab es Abendbrot. Tidus blickte mürrisch in den Speiseraum. Es lief hier ab,   
  
wie in der Schulkantine, wo man das Essen am Tresen auf einem Tablett bekam. Es war ein   
  
relativ großes Waisenhaus. Es gab hier an die fünfzig Kinder. Dementsprechend groß war dann   
  
auch der Speisesaal.   
  
Er schaute sich mit dem Tablett in den Händen suchend um, wo er sich hinsetzen konnte, als er   
  
Tony erblickte, der ihm von einem leeren Tisch aus zuwinkte. Von einem fast leeren Tisch. Dem   
  
Jungen gegenüber saß ein rothaariges Mädchen, einige Jahre älter als er, vielleicht 12, das   
  
apathisch auf ihr Tablet starrte und in ihren Nudeln herumstocherte.  
  
Tidus sah sich kurz um, entschied sich dann aber, dass es wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee war, sich   
  
zu jemanden zu setzen, den er kannte und kam zu ihm hin.  
  
"Hallo Tidus...". grüßte ihn der Junge.  
  
"Hallo..."  
  
"Das ist meine Schwester. Sie heißt Mia.", Tony wies mit der Hand auf das Mädchen gegenüber,   
  
dass kurz aufsah, sich dann aber wieder seinen Spaghetti zuwendete.   
  
"Hallo...", murmelte Mia. Sie war ziemlich blass in ihrem schmalen Gesicht, wie Tidus durch die   
  
rote, filzige, schulterlange Gardine, die ihr davor hing, feststellte. Sie schielte ihn misstrauisch   
  
an, aber das merkte er nicht mehr, weil er sich jetzt ebenfalls seinen Nudeln zugewendet hatte.  
  
"Und?", fragte Tony mit vollem Mund, "Hast du dich schon eingewöhnt?"  
  
"Es geht...", murmelte Tidus, bevor er sich eine viel zu große Ladung Spaghetti in den Mund   
  
schob.   
  
Diese Antwort ließ nicht wirklich Raumfür den Aufbau einer Konversation und so herrschte   
  
ersteinmal Schweigen.  
  
"Der Typ, von vorhin,", platzte es schließlich aus Tony heraus, "wer ist denn das jetzt?". Na toll,   
  
dachte Tidus, jetzt hat Auron ´nen Fan.  
  
"Ein Bekannter von meinem Vater...", Tidus hatte gerade so gar keine Lust, sich über Auron zu   
  
unterhalten und machte auch ein dementsprechendes Gesicht.  
  
"Und... was macht ihr hier so?", fragte er, um von den Thema wegzukommen. Aus Mias   
  
Richtung kam ein prustendes Geräusch, welches er als unterdrücktes Lachen deutete. Tidus   
  
blickte verärgert das Mädchen an, aber sie versteckte ihr Gesicht wieder hinter ihren strähnigen   
  
Haaren und sagte auch nichts.  
  
"Äääääääh...", gab Tony von sich und machte ein intelligentes Gesicht, "Im Sommer sind wir fast   
  
immer auf dem Hof und manchmal gehen die Aufpasserinnen ins Freibad...". Wieder zog er den   
  
Rotz mit einem appetitlichen Geräusch hoch.  
  
Mia war anscheinend fertig, stand auf und verließ den Tisch.  
  
"Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte Tidus, als er sicher war, dass die Rothaarige außer Hörweite   
  
war und verzog sein Gesicht.  
  
"Hä?", wieder so ein wahnsinnig intelligenter Gesichtsausdruck, den Tidus da traf. Er starrte   
  
Tony ein paar Sekunden an, als hätte dieser einen riesigen unappetitlichen Popel im Gesicht,   
  
dann fiel ihm ein, dass er eigentlich gar keine Lust hatte, sich weiter mit ihm über dessen   
  
Schwester zu unterhalten. "Ach, schon gut."   
  
Tidus hatte beschlossen, dass er ebenfalls fertig mit essen war und stand auf.   
  
"Hey, wollen wir nicht noch was spielen draußen?", fragte Tony.  
  
"Neee, geht nicht...", gab der Braunhaarige zur Antwort, "Ich muss noch Sachen einräumen.",   
  
das war natürlich gelogen.  
  
"Ach so."  
  
Die Wahrheit war, dass Tidus jetzt lieber allein sein wollte. Vor allem wollte er den Rest des   
  
Tages nicht diese Quarktasche von Tony an den Haxen kleben haben, der ihm wahrscheinlich   
  
Löcher in den Bauch fragen würde.  
  
Er ließ sich in seinem Zimmer auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Wand. Ihre Beerdigung war   
  
jetzt eine Woche her. Und jetzt war er bereits hier... Alles Jechts Schuld. Hätte er sich nicht aus   
  
dem Staub gemacht und hätte ihm nicht auch noch seine Mutter weggenommen... dann könnte er   
  
auch weiterhin zu Hause wohnen. Er rollte sich noch enger zusammen. Sie fehlte ihm. Und es   
  
wurde einfach nicht weniger, auch wenn er aufgehört hatte, ständig deswegen zu weinen.   
  
Irgendwann konnte er einfach nicht mehr.   
  
Ihm fielen plötzlich wieder Aurons Worte von vorhin ein: "Drück´ Naki die Daumen.". Ihr   
  
Nachschreibtermin war in zwei Tagen. Danach könnte er vielleicht wieder hier raus. Und das   
  
wollte er. Auch wenn er nie wieder seine Mutter da draußen sehen würde, er würde lieber bei   
  
Naki oder Auron bleiben. Hier kannte er niemanden und er fühlte sich ziemlich fehl am Platze.  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden jäh durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Tidus stand mühsam auf   
  
und trottete zuir Tür hinter der eine der Betreuerinnen stand und ihn streng ansah.  
  
"Wo bleibst du denn?", fragte sie, "Der Rest ist schon alles da."  
  
Tidus sah sie verdattert an.   
  
"Hat die das denn niemand aus deiner Gruppe erzählt? Wir haben jetzt Gemeinschaftsstunde!",   
  
verkündete sie mit einem strhalenden Lächeln. Tidus schluckte. Was konnte das jetzt sein?  
  
  
  
Die bemalten und mit Plakaten vollgepflasterten Wände des U-Bahn Tunnels rasten an Aurons   
  
Auge vorbei aber obwohl er nach draußen starrte, ging das Ganze irgendwie an ihm vorbei, da er   
  
in Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders war. Diese Bürokratie war für ihn das Merkwürdigste,   
  
was es gab. Er hatte sie noch nicht wirklich vollkommen begriffen, aber manchmal erschien sie   
  
ihm wie so eine Art Religionsersatz. Sie bestimmte hier so ziemlich alles, sogar Sachen, auf die   
  
in Spira kein einziger Yevonit gekommen wäre, dass sein Glaube diese Dinge regeln könnte. Hier   
  
in Zanarkand brauchte man Formulare, die die Bürokratie erst funtionieren zu lassen schienen.   
  
Um Auto fahren zu können, wenn man umzog, wenn man heiratete, wenn Angehörige starben   
  
und wenn man Waisen aus Kinderheimen herausholen wollte. In Spira war man in der Regel   
  
froh, wenn sich jemand freiwillig der Waisen von Verwandten oder Freunden annahm, aber hier   
  
musste man erst Angaben machen, wie alt man war, ob und was man arbeitete und so weiter und   
  
so fort. Und wenn den zuständigen Leuten diese Angaben nicht gefielen, hatte man eben Pech   
  
gehabt.   
  
Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen, als eine riesige Menschenmasse aus der U-  
  
Bahn hinausquetschte und ihn beinahe mitriss, hätte er sich nicht eine der Haltesangen gekrallt.   
  
Auron atmete auf, als die Stampede raus war und sich die Tür des Abteiles wieder schloss.   
  
Wenigstens war es jetzt sehr viel leerer. Auron sucht sich einen freien Platz am Fenster und   
  
schaute wieder nach draußen. Wäre alles mit Lilians und Jechts Geld geregelt, wäre jetzt schon   
  
wieder alles in Ordnung, aber irgendwas war damit schiefgegangen, laut Naki. Auron hatte nur   
  
nicht verstanden was, da er auch nicht sonderlich viel Ahnung vom Bankenwesen hatte, aber es   
  
gab da wohl irgendwelche Probleme, an die Konten mit den Ersparnissen dran zu kommen.  
  
Auron seufzte leise. Es musste schwer sein für den Jungen. Zuerst seine Mutter verlieren und   
  
dann auch noch in einem Heim landen.  
  
Einige Minuten erreichte die Bahn Aurons Station und er stieg aus. Das Heim war nur einige   
  
Minuten von der Haltestelle entfernt. Auron fand immernoch, dass das Gebäude eher wie ein   
  
Gefängnis als nach einem Kinderheim aussah, zumindest von weitem. Mausgrau, kastenförmig   
  
und um den Hof herum war eine hohe Mauer. Auron ging gerade durch den Eingang, als er auch   
  
schon die quäkende Stimme von Frau Thomson, der Heimleiterin, hinter sich hörte.  
  
"Ach, Herr Smith! So eine Überraschung, sie hier zu sehen!", legte sie in ihrer furchtbar   
  
kreischigen Stimme los, dass sich Aurons Zehennägel nach oben kräuselten. Smith war eigentlich   
  
gar nicht Aurons Nachname, aber er hatte sich einfach als ein Smith vorgestellt. Interessieren   
  
würde es eh niemanden groß aber so etwas wie ein Nachname war ein ziemlich unerlässliches   
  
Ding in Zanarkand, wollte man nicht für einen Landstreicher gehalten werden.  
  
"Guten Tag.", grüßte Auron gequält.  
  
"Sie sind hier wegen Tidus, oder? Ich finde es ja so rührend, dass sie sich so um ihn sorgen, Ach   
  
ich wünschte alle unsere Kinder würden so jemanden wie Sie haben. Ach, ich verstehe nicht,   
  
warum sie das Jugendamt nicht für vertrauensvoll hält."  
  
"Ich auch nicht...", Auron verzog das Gesicht hinter seinem Kragen. Er wollte nur weg von dieser   
  
Person.   
  
"Wissen sie, wo er ist?", fragte er.  
  
"Oh, ich meine er ist nach dem Frühstück wieder hoch in sein Zimmer gegangen. Armer Junge.   
  
Er wird sicher noch ein Weilchen brauchen, bis er sich eingelebt hat.", erzählte die Heimleiterin,   
  
als ein kleines, ängstlich auf Auron schauendes Mädchen zu ihr kam und ihr etwas zuflüsterte.  
  
"WAS?!!!", kreischte Frau Thomson los, "Unanständige Sprüche an der Wand der   
  
Mädchentoilette?!!!!!!" Mit diesen Worten rannte sie los und ließ einen erleichterten Auron im   
  
Flur stehen. Endlich war sie weg. Das kleine Mädchen starrte noch immer eingeschüchtert auf   
  
Aurons Narbe, als dieser sich in Richtung Treppe begab. Er schielte sie aus dem Augenwinkel   
  
an, sagte jedoch nichts. Im ersten Stock klopfte er an die Tür mit der Nummer 11. Das Zimmer   
  
von Tidus. Als er keine Antwort bekam, trat er ein. Der Achtjährige saß auf seinem Bett mit   
  
Stöpseln in den Ohren, sein Gesicht hinter einem Comic mit dem Titel "Der unfassbare   
  
Mutantenmann gegen die Sumpfvalküre" versteckt. Er sah auf, als er sah, dass er Besuch hatte   
  
und schaltete den Walkman, der neben ihm lag aus. Griesgrämig schaute er den Mann in rot an.  
  
"Hier ist es furchtbar.", sagte Tidus vorwurfsvoll.  
  
"Auch schön, dich zu sehen..."   
  
Auf diesen Kommentar hin streckte der Junge Auron ersteinmal die Zunge heraus.  
  
"Was ist hier so schrecklich...", Auron hatte auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett Platz genommen und   
  
schaute Tidus an. Dieser erwiederte seinen Blick zunächst trotzig und wies dann auf sein   
  
Zimmer: "Alles!!!"  
  
Auron ersparte sich seine Antwort darauf und schaute den Jungen weiterhin an, um zu warten, bis   
  
dieser mit ein paar mehr Details herausrückte.  
  
"Das Zimmer ist blöd...", maulte dieser schließlich, "und außerdem ist das Essen hier eklig und   
  
die Kinder hier haben alle einen Vogel... und wir haben jeden Abend Gemeinschaftstunde!"  
  
"Was ist daran so schlimm?"  
  
"Das ist total dämlich! Wir müssen alle nach unten in den Speiseraum und dann sitzen wir alle   
  
da, uns wird irgendeine dumme Geschichte vorgelesen und dann müssen wir SINGEN!!!", in   
  
Tidus Gesicht hatte sich etwas verzweifeltes geschlichen.   
  
"Wirklich furchtbar...", murmelte Auron und verdrehte sein noch intaktes Auge, "Wenn das   
  
sämtliche deiner Probleme sind, dann geh´ ich jetzt. Ich hab noch was anderes zu tun."  
  
Auron erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zur Tür.  
  
"NEEEEIIIIN!", kreischte Tidus, lief hinter ihm her und klammerte sich an das Bein des   
  
ehemaligen Guardians.  
  
"Du kannst mich doch nicht hier lassen! Die spinnen hier alle. Ich wette, ich werd´ hier   
  
durchdrehen, oder so und muss in eine Anstalt!!!!"  
  
"Tidus, lass mein Bein los!", fauchte Auron, jetzt ein wenig aufgebrachter, als man es von ihm   
  
gewohnt war. Aber Tidus war zu sehr mit Klammern beschäftigtm, als dass es ihm aufgefallen   
  
wäre.   
  
"Dann tu´ was!"  
  
"Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir momentan nur abwarten können, was aus Nakis Prüfungen   
  
wird.", nebenbei schaffte es Auron, den Jungen von seinem Bein loszueisen.  
  
"Also dann, bis später...", murmelte er, "Auf das du hier nicht ganz so schnell durchdrehst."  
  
Tidus grummelte irgendwas von Tschüß und verzog sich wieder auf sein Bett umk seinen   
  
Superhelden-Comic weiterzulesen.  
  
Naki brütete noch immer über ihren Dokumenten und Unterlagen. Sie wusste schon gar nicht   
  
mehr, wie es anders wäre. Ihr Kopf schwirrte von Statistiken, Diagrammen, Fakten und Zahlen   
  
und am liebsten hätte sie sich einfach für die nächsten vier Wochen ins Bett gelegt und geratzt.   
  
Es fiel ihr noch schwerer dadurch, dass der Tod ihrer Schwester ihr immernoch in den Knochen   
  
steckte, aber es hing zu viel von dieser Prüfung ab. Zum einen musste sie noch ein Jahr länger   
  
Schule machen und der Job würde ihr durch die Lappen gehen, zum Anderen war da aber eben   
  
noch Tidus, und das war für sie der viel größere Ansporn. Verdammte Säcke vom Jugendamt,   
  
fluchte sie innerlich, bevor sie sich wieder über ihren Zettelberg beugte und weiterlehrnte, oder   
  
es zumindest versuchte. Aber irgendwie fühlten sich ihre Augenlieder an, als wäre Beton   
  
hereingespritzt worden und Naki ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie nach hinten gegen die   
  
Lehne stieß und sich ihre Augen schlossen.  
  
"Muss...wach bleiben... lernen......sonst.....", murmelte sie noch als sie vornüber auf den Tisch   
  
kippte und einschlief. Um 12:00 Uhr Mittags.   
  
Eigentlich kam es ihr nur so vor, dass sie kurz die Augen geschlossen hatte, als sie durch ein   
  
Ruckeln an ihrer Schulter gezwungen wurde, diese wieder zu öffnen.  
  
"Oh, hallo Freddie...", gähnte sie, "Gut, dass du mich geweckt hast... Ich muss weiterlernen..."  
  
Ein zweites Gähnen entkam ihr.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, du solltest dich mal hinlegen.", fragte Freddie, der sich ihr gegenüber   
  
hingesetzt hatte.  
  
"Und anschließend durch die Prüfung rasseln, na klar."  
  
"Ist wohl besser, als während der Prüfung umzukippen."  
  
"Ach? Und was soll dann mit Tidus geschehen?"  
  
"Es ist doch unsinn, dich deswegen jetzt so fertig zu machen. Wann hast du das letzte maöl   
  
geschlafen?"  
  
"Eben gerade..."  
  
"Nein, ich meine davor..."  
  
"Heute Nacht... für etwa drei Stunden..."  
  
"Siehst du? Das mein ich. Du hilfst ihm auch nicht damit, dass du hier bis zur Erschöpfung lernst   
  
und morgen die Prüfung wegen übermüdung trotzdem in den Sand setzt."  
  
"Sag aml... solltest du nicht eigentlich noch auf der Arbeit sein...?", fragte Naki plötzlich   
  
skeptisch und drehte sich zur Uhr um. Plötzlich schrie sie los.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Schon halbsechs. Ich hab den halben Tag verpennt. Kostbare   
  
Lernzeit!!!!"  
  
"JETZT KOMM MAL RUNTER! DU LERNST JETZT SEIT DER LETZTEN WOCHEN NON-  
  
STOP!! GÖNN` DIR MAL `NE PAUSE!", keifte Freddie los, den die Show, die seine Freundin   
  
abzog, langsam ziemlich auf die Nerven ging.  
  
"HALT DIE KLAPPE UND LASS MICH LERNEN!!", Naki starrte ihn zornig an.  
  
"Wie du meinst!!!", sagte Freddie, jetzt wieder etwas leiser und stand auf um fernzusehen.  
  
Als er eine halbe Stunde wieder zu Naki hereinschaute, musste er jedoch feststellen, dass sie   
  
schon wieder über ihren Unterlagen schnarrchte.  
  
"Also ne.", Freddie schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich Naki auflud und sie ins Schlafzimmer   
  
schleppte.  
  
Tidus feuerte den Comic über seinen Kopf hinter das Bett. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er das   
  
mal über einen der Mutantenmannbände denken würde, aber der hier war wirklich dämlich.   
  
Er hatte keine Lust mehr, drinnen im Zimmer zu hocken. Er schaute auf seinen Blitzball in der   
  
Ecke und beschloss, draußen etwas zu üben.  
  
Die Mauer im Hof war eigentlich der ideale Übungsplatz, fast noch besser als die Garagenwand   
  
zu Hause. Wieder das alte Training: Den Ball mit Karachogegen die Wand feuern, dieser prallt   
  
ab, kommt zurück und das ganze beginnt von vorne. Tidus hätte lieber im Wasser trainiert, aber   
  
dazu hatte er irgendwie nie die Chance. Er hätte auch am liebsten jetzt schon in einer Manschaft   
  
gespielt, aber das war erst mit 11 Jahren erlaubt. Noch drei Jahre, dachte Tidus, als er den Ball   
  
erneut gegen die Wand schoss. Genug Zeit, um zu trainieren und es allen zu zeigen, wenn es   
  
endlich so weit war. Diesmal kam der Ball etwas zu hoch für Tiduss Reichweite zurück, als   
  
dieser jedoch hochsprang und den Ball doch noch erwischte. Der Junge grinste, als er wieder   
  
aufkam. Das musste cool ausgesehen haben.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst?"  
  
Tidus sah sich erschrocken um und versuchte, die Quelle der Stimme zu finden, als der Ball   
  
wieder zurückprallte und Tidus um Haaresbreite verfehlte.  
  
Es war das rothaarige Mädchen, Tonys Schwester, die auf der Mauer saß und auf Tidus   
  
herunterschaute.  
  
"Nö, find ich nicht.", antwortete Tidus trotzig und rannte los um seinen Ball zu holen.  
  
"Und wieso pfefferst du hier die ganze Zeit den Ball gegen die Wand?", fragte sie, als Tidus   
  
wieder da war. Sie war inzwischen von der Nauer heruntergesprungen und lehnte mit dem   
  
Rücken dagegen.  
  
"Ich trainiere, das sieht man doch wohl!", Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach abhauen und jemanden   
  
anderen nerven? Tidus fand sie jetzt eigentlich nur noch komischer, als vorher, als sie noch nicht   
  
den Mund aufgemacht hatte.  
  
"Tsst. Protzer...", zischte Mia verächtlich.  
  
"Ach halt die Klappe, du dumme Kuh."  
  
Das Mädchen verzog böse das Gesicht und wollte gerade etwas erwiedern, als ihr kleiner Bruder   
  
auf die beiden zugerannt kam.  
  
"Hey Mia! Hallo Tidus.", grüßte er, als sein Blick auf Tidus Ball unter dessen Arm fiel.  
  
"Cool, ist das ein Blitzball?"  
  
"Ja...", Tidus verdrehte etwas genervt die Augen.  
  
"Ist ja toll. Kansst du etwa Blitzball spielen?", fragte Tony begeistert, bevor er sich seine   
  
Rotzfahne wieder hoch zog.  
  
"Na klar!", grinste Tidus. Manchmal tat es doch ganz gut, bewundert zu werden, auch wenn von   
  
so jemandem wie Tony kam.  
  
"Kannst du doch gar nicht.", kam die verächtliche Stimme von Mia.  
  
"Kann ich wohl!", keifte Tidus sie an.  
  
"Ach? Nennst du das von vorhin etwa Blitzball? Das war ja wohl nur dämliches hin und her   
  
schießen. Das kann ja selbst Tony besser.", sie stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüfte, "Also hör auf,   
  
so anzugeben."  
  
"Du bist ja bloß neidisch, weil du nicht so eine Schuss drauf hast.", wehrte sich der braunhaarige   
  
Junge.  
  
Mia stieß sich von der Wand weg und ging auf ihn zu. Tony schaute verdattert zwischen seiner   
  
Schwester und Tidus hin und her. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was er machen sollte.  
  
"Pass mal auf.", sagte sie grimmig, schnappte sich den Ball aus Tidus Händen, holte mit dem Fuß   
  
aus und schoss das Leder mit schmackes gegen die Wand. Mit einem lauten `PANG!!!´ prallte   
  
der Ball dagegen und schoss mit einem Affenzahn zwischen Tidus und tony hindurch und hätte   
  
beinahe ein kleines Mädchen getroffen, dass einige Meter weiter hinten inm Hof Springseil   
  
gesprungen war und Mia jetzt einen bösen Blick zuwarf.  
  
"Noch Fragen?", Die Rothaarige Mia sah Tidus herablassend an. Dieser zog nur eine Fratze und   
  
schaute dann beleidigt weg. Er war sauer. Warum musste er sich das von dieser irren Ziege   
  
bieten lassen. Mia wandte sich zum gehen.  
  
"Also hör auf, dich so aufzuspielen. Du benimmst dich ja genauso wie dieser eine Typ... wie hieß   
  
er noch? Dieser Blitzballspieler, der verschwunden ist. Der konnte auch nie...", weiter kam sie   
  
nicht, weil Tidus ihr den Blitzball gegen den Hinterkopf geschossen hatte.  
  
"Wwwwas machst du denn da?", rief Tony erschrocken Tidus zu. Dieser ignorierte jedoch ihn   
  
und seine laufende Nase und starrte wütend Mia an, die den Blick mindestens genauso wütend   
  
erwiederte.  
  
"Hast du sie noch alle?", zischte sie hasserfüllt.  
  
"Vergleich mich nicht noch mal mit Jecht, hörst du, du dumme Ziege?"  
  
Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Mia rannte auf Tidus los und haute ihm eine runter, dass   
  
dieser einige Schritte weit stolperte. Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen, aber er war schlimmeres   
  
gewohnt. In den Beinen mochte das Mädchen vielleicht Kraft haben, in den Armen hatte sie   
  
jedenfalls keine. Das würde er sich ncit von einem Mädchen bieten lassen. Er rannte auf Mia los   
  
und schon war die schönste Schlägerei im Gange.  
  
Tony schaute entsetzt zu, wie Mia an Tidus Haaren zerrte und dieser ihr im Gegenzug in den Arm   
  
Biss.  
  
Irgendwas musste er tun, nur was. In Filmen gingen die Helden immer heroisch dazwischen,   
  
wenn sich zwei andere prügelten, sie brüllten "SCHLUSS JETZT!!!" und stießen die beiden   
  
auseinander, die dann immer nach einer kurzen Zeit zur Besinnung und denm Helden dankten,   
  
dass er sie zur Vernunft gebracht hatte. Das würde er jetzt auch versuchen. Das konnte ja nicht zu   
  
schwer sein. War´s dann aber doch. Erstens weil Tonys Stimme viel zu piepsig war und   
  
rücksichtslos überhört wurde und zweitens weil er zu klein und zu schmächtig war um die beiden   
  
auseinander zu bringen und ersteinmal Tiduss Ellenbogen ausversehen in die Rippen bekam. Er   
  
krümmte sich und heulte vor schmerzen, rappelte sich dann aber wieder auf. Es war Zeit für Plan   
  
B.  
  
"Frau Thoooooooooooooomson!!!!", schrie Tony und lief rein, um die Aufseherin zu holen.  
  
"Tidus, was ist nur in dich gefahren!?", schimpfte Frau Thomson, die verärgert in ihrem Büro   
  
auf und ab ging, "Und sie, Mia! Als Ältere müssen sie sich vorbildlich verhalten und nicht wegen   
  
jeder Kleinigkeit einen Strei vom Zaun brechen!"  
  
Mia verzog das Gesicht un schaute aus dem Fenster. Tidus tat das selbe. Er hatte einige blaue   
  
Flecke abbekommen und hatte vorhin furchtbar wegen seinem aufgeschlagenem Knie geheult.   
  
Das Geschnatter von Frau Thomson nahm er nur halb wahr, weil ihre Stimme zu nervtötend war,   
  
als dass man ihr auf Dauer zuhören konnte.   
  
Er bekam etwas von Gemeinschaftssinn und anständiges Heim und fridliche Konfliktlösung   
  
(allerdings wusste Tidus das Wort `Konflikt´ sowieso nirgends einzuordnen). Dann wendete sich   
  
Frau Thomson direkt an Mia un da wurde Tidus dann doch hellhörig. Dass ihr das Wasser bis   
  
zum Hals stünde und dass sie bald in ein anderes Heim kommen würde, wenn es so weiter ginge.  
  
Aha, dachte der Junge, sie stellt hier wohl öfter was an. Kein Wunder. Ist ja auch irre.  
  
"So, ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden.", beendete Frau Thomson schließlich die Beendung des   
  
Gespräches und Tidus glitt erleichtert von seinem Stuhl.  
  
"Depp!", schimpfte Mia, als die beiden aus dem Büro herausgingen, "Drehst ab, nur weil dich   
  
jemand mit diesem Penner Jecht vergleicht. Oder weil ich so dreist war, ihn zu beleidigen?"  
  
"Hmpf.", Tidus wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er wusste, dass er angefangen hatte, aber   
  
es war ihre Schuld gewesen. Sie konnte seinetwegen über Jecht lästern, wie sie wollte, aber   
  
Tidus mit ihm vergleichen, da war sie selber Schuld, wenn er sich das nicht gefallen ließ.  
  
"Es ist mir egal, ob du über Jecht lästerst oder nicht. Aber vergleich mich nicht mehr mit dem   
  
Arschloch!", grummelte er wütend.  
  
"Wow.", staunte die Rothaarige, "Du bist die erste Person die ich treffe, die den Kerl wirklich   
  
hasst."  
  
Tidus hätte in diesem Moment zu gerne erzählt, warum, dass er allen Grund dazu hatte, nur um   
  
Mia zu überraschen.  
  
"Wie kommt das?", fragte diese schließlich.  
  
"Nur so, weil er ein eingebildetes Arschloch war. Deswegen."  
  
"Du glaubst er ist tot?"  
  
Die Balgerei von eben schien wie vergessen zu sein.  
  
"Na klar. Das schreiben doch alle Zeitungen. Außerdem... außerdem hat er doch eine Familie.   
  
Glaubst du nicht, dass er zu ihr zurückkommen würde, wenn er könnte?" Tidus wusste, dass das   
  
eigentlich gegen seine eigene Überzeugung ging. Selbst wenn er noch am Leben war, woran er   
  
aber nicht glaubte, hätte er es seinem Vater ohne Zweifel zugetraut, ihn und seine Mutter im   
  
Stich zu lassen.   
  
"Na, ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, ich kannte ihn nicht persönlich, oder so, aberich glaub´ ich   
  
würd´s ihm zutrauen."  
  
Tidus schwieg dazu. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie recht. Aber es machte vermutlich jetzt gar keinen   
  
Sinn, darüber nachzudenken. Jecht war tot. Auron hatte es erzählt.  
  
"Ach ja, es stand ja letztens in der Zeitung. Seine Frau ist tot. Das ist echt krass. Ich meine,   
  
nehmen wir mal an, er ist wirklich nicht tot und hat sich hnur abgesetzt. Und jetzt ließt er das in   
  
der Zeitung oder noch besser, er kommt zurück!"  
  
Tidus wollte das Gespräch nicht wweiter führen. Er wollte sich auch nicht mehr Mias   
  
Verschwörungstheorien anhören. Dann musste er ebenfalls darüber nachdenken. Aber das wollte   
  
er nicht. Jecht war tot. Er würde nicht mehr zurückkommen.  
  
"Ich meine, stell´ dir mal vor: Seine Frau begeht Selbstmord aus Trauer um den tot ihres Mannes   
  
und dann ist er gar nicht tot. Sie hat sich umsonst..."  
  
"HALT DIE KLAPPE!!!!", schrie Tidus sie an, dass es durch das halbe Treppenhaus hallte.  
  
Mia starrte ihn erstaunt an, als er hinaus auf den Hof lief, dann zuckte sie jedoch nur mit den   
  
Schultern und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Draußen warf sich Tidus mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, kreuzte die Arme und schnaubte   
  
wütend. Nichts wusste sie! Kein Wunder dass Tony so sonderlich war, bei der Schwester!  
  
Als er aufschaute bemerkte er, dass dieser gerade auf ihn zukam.  
  
"H...habt ihr doll Ärger bekommen?", fragte er unsicher, während er den Schnodder in seiner   
  
Nase wieder hochzog.  
  
"Es geht...", murmelte Tidus und starrte zur Seite.  
  
"Mia kriegt eigentlich andauernd Ärger...", erklärte Tony und hockte sich neben Tidus an die   
  
Mauer.  
  
"Wieso eigentlich?"  
  
"Hmmm, ich weiß nicht genau... ganz am Anfang, da haben immer mich alle geärgert. Wegen   
  
meiner Brille und so. Und da hat sie die dann immer verdroschen, damit sie mich in Ruhe lassen.   
  
Und inzwischen... da sit sie bekannt, als die Prügel-Mia oder so ähnlich. Ich glaub, mit so einem   
  
Namen ist es normal, wenn man sich andauernd prügelt.", wieder schniefte der Junge hörbar.  
  
Circa eine Woche später kam die Nachricht, dass Naki die Prüfung bestanden hatte und dass   
  
Tidus demnach wieder nach Hause durfte. Was allerdings nochmal einige Zeit dauerte, weil noch   
  
ein riesiger Berg Schreibarbeit erledigt werden musste (It´s Bürokratie baby!). Tidus und Mia   
  
vertrugen sich auch wieder und sie fragte auch nicht weiter, warum er schon wieder so ausgeratet   
  
war. Sie ging einfach davon aus, dass Tidus einfach zu sensibel für so ernste Themen war, er war   
  
ja auch erst acht. Er hing inzwischen sowieso die meiste mit Mia und Tony herum, weil er   
  
festgestellt hatte, dass es mehr Spaß machte, mit dem Mädchen zusammen zu trainieren und er   
  
die restlichen Kinder im Heim noch blöder fand.  
  
So kam es, dass Tidus einen etwa viewöchigen Urlaub im Waisenhaus zu verzeichnen hatte.  
  
Es war der Tag der Abreise. Tidus hiefte seine Zwei-Tonnen-Tasche die Treppe herunter. Ein   
  
bisschen Leid tat es ihm doch. Er würde jetzt Mia und Tony nicht mehr so oft sehen. Er mochte   
  
die beiden eigentlich doch, obwohl sie beide einen kleinen Vogel hatte, aber es war das erste mal   
  
seit langem, dass er Freunde hatte.  
  
Auron stand unten und wartete auf den Jungen, während naki im Büro noch einige Formulare   
  
ausfüllen musste. Er sah nach unten und sah vor sich ein kleines Mädchen stehen, dass ihn halb   
  
ängstlich, halb interessiert anschaute. Er erkannte, es war dasselbe Mädchen, dass ihn schon vor   
  
einiger Zeit hinterhergestarrt hatte.  
  
"Was ist denn mit deinem Auge passiert?", piepste sie und deutete auf sein rechtes Auge.   
  
"Ein kleiner Unfall...", antwortete Auron und blickte auf das Mädchen herab.  
  
"Tut das nicht weh?"  
  
"Manchmal... Ist aber eigentlich gut verheilt.", ein schmales Grinsen wuchs auf seinem Gesicht,   
  
dass man hinter seinem Kragen allerdings nur erahnen konnte, "Ich laufe nur ab und zu deswegen   
  
gegen einen Laternenpfahl. Da muss ich immer aufpassen."  
  
Das Mädchen fing an zu kichern.   
  
"Wiedersehen!", winkte sie und verschwand im nächsten Gang, als Auron ihr noch freundlich   
  
hinterhernickte. Mein Gott, sagte er sich innerlich, Auron, der Kinderfreund.  
  
"Hey Auron!", hörte er Tidus Stimme. Er drehte sich um und sah Tidus, der zusammen mit Mia,.   
  
Die es nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie Tidus sich die Treppe heruinterquälte, die Tasche die   
  
schleppte. Vorne dran lief Tony, wieder mit triefender Nase, der, als er Auron erblickte   
  
erfürchtig stehen blieb und prompt die Tasche in den Rücken gerammt bekam.  
  
"Hey Tony! Nicht stehen bleiben!", rief ihm seine Schwester zu. Dann raunte sie Tidus zu: "Wer   
  
ist denn der unheimliche Kerl?"  
  
"Ein Bekannter, das hab´ ich doch letztens schon mal erzählt, würdest du mal zuhören."  
  
Sie hatte das Ende der Treppe erreicht und beide stellten mit einem erleichterten Seufzen die   
  
Taschen ab. Im gleichen Moment kam Naki aus der anderen Richtung auf sie zu gerannt.  
  
"Puh!", sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, "Ich dachte schonm, die Frau lässt mich nie   
  
gehen!"  
  
"Wollen wir los?", fragte Auron. Tidus nickte und verabschiedete sich von den Geschwistern:   
  
"Ich komm euch auf jeden Fall besuchen."  
  
"Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.", seufzte Mia geringschätzig und stämmte die Amre in die   
  
Hüften.  
  
"Bringt er dich dann her?", flüsterte ihm Tony zu, der Auron immer noch anglotzte, als wäre   
  
dieser drei Meter hoch und vergoldet. Tidus verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Jaaaaaa, vielleicht.", sagte er in strengem Ton.   
  
"Ääääh, Tidus?", wieder Mia, die da sprach, "Du solltest vielleicht mal zu Potte kommen. Die   
  
anderen beiden sind schon los."  
  
"Ach scheiße.", fluchte der Junge und rannte los.  
  
Ende Kapitel 5   
  
  
  
Sorry, die Szene am Ende mit Auron und dem kleinen Mädchen musst´ ich mir einfach geben,   
  
auch wenn sich Auron vielleicht etwas OOC benimmt, was soll´s? Übrigens, dieses Kapitel hat   
  
eine politische Botschaft: Bürokratie SUCKS (jaaaaah, Revolution)!! Bleibt nur zu sagen, dass es   
  
jetzt länger gedauert hat, weil ich jetzt wieder Schule hab´ und bis zum Hals mit Arbeit   
  
zugeballert werd´ aber ich bin jetzt wieder ein wenig motiviert, vor allem, weil mir für das   
  
nächste Kapitel schon ein ganz tollen Namen habe und sogar so etwas, wie einen grben Plott   
  
(jaaaaah, ich setze mich an Fanfichtions heran wie an Matheaufgaben, ohne jegliches Konzept   
  
(na schön, wenig Konzept)). Kann es irgendwie sein, dass Tidus bisher in jedem Kapitel ein   
  
reingehauen bekommen hat oder wegen irgendwas geheult hat? Mein Gott, bin ich einfallsreich.  
  
Baibai  
  
Lost dope  
  
PS. ICH WILL REVIEWS SEHEN!!!!! 


	6. Drunken Man´s Sorrow

So, da wär ich dann auch mal wieder. Entgegen allen Gerüchten, dass ich von einem LKW überrollt wurde. Ich war leider ziemlich beschäftigt mit der Schule, und deswegen kam ich mit diesem Kapitel nur sehr kleckerweise voran. Ich will aber zusehen, dass ich noch ein weiteres Kapitel in den Ferien fertig bekomme. Hat irgendwer ´ne Idee für eines?

Ach ja, ich muss noch davor warnen, dass dieses Kapitel sehr P.S.Y.C.H.O.L.O.G.I.S.C.H., dafür aber vermutlich auch kaum nachvollziehbar wird. Tuuuuut mir leid. Es ist ber auch scheiße schwer, über Auron zu schreiben.

@Ceres

Ja, DAS hättste auch nicht geglaubt, dass ich so schnell nach deiner letzten Mail mit dem nächsten Kapitel daherkomme, oder ^______________________________^? Und dankeschön für den Link, 

Mein Gott, jetzt hab´ ich schon wieder viel zu viel herumgelangweilt, also, trotz aller Mäkeleien meinerseits, wünsch ich dann doch viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^. 

**__**

6. Drunken Man´s Sorrow 

Der Regen prasselte in kleinen ekligen Tropfen in sein Gesicht, in seinen Kragen und gegen die Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille. Überaus passend, dieses Wetter, in Aurons Augen. Passend zu diesem Tag. Vor allem, wenn man draußen war, mit nichts anderem, als einem uralten, wasserdurchlässigen, karierten Regenschirm bewaffnet und einem langsam die Einkaufstüte durchweichte. Aber es passte trotz allem wirklich hervorragend zu diesem Tag. 

Verärgert schloss Auron den Schirm, weil es sowieso keinen Unterschied machte, ob er nun eine Hand frei hatte und nass wurde, oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er jetzt nach Naki der nächste sein, der mit einer dicken Erkältung rumsaß. Er verspürte irgendwie ein Verlangen nach einer Wolldecke und einem warmen Getränk. Zumindest ein direkt warmes Getränk würde er sich heute nicht genehmigen, dafür aber etwas anderes, was auch durchwärmte. Zufrieden schaute Auron auf die Flasche, die in der Papiertüte hin und her klöterte. 

Triefend nass kam er schließlich an Jechts Haus an. Wenigstens eine kleine Gelegenheit, sich aufzuwärmen, außerdem hatte er noch einige Sachen vom Einkauf bei Naki und Tidus abzuliefern.

Fluchend stellte er am Eingang fest, dass er seine ID-Karte hatte liegen lassen und dass er klingeln musste. Er betete inständig, dass jemand ran ging, da Naki vorhin noch geschlafen hatte und Tidus mit Kopfhörern auf dem Kopf im Wohnzimmer Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte. Letzterer machte aber zu Aurons Glück dann doch auf. 

"Wie siehst du denn aus?", Tidus grinste über einen sichtlich begossen aussehenden Guardian, der immer noch recht ehrfurchteinflößend, aber nuneinmal triefend, vor der Tür stand.

"Halt den Mund und lass mich rein..."

Der Junge machte Platz, um ihn durchzulassen und Auron drückte ihm die Einkaufstüte in den Arm um sich den tropfenden Mantel auszuziehen.

"Wird Naki bestimmt gar nicht gefallen, dass du den Flur unter Wasser setzt...", Tidus deutete immer noch grinsend auf die Pfütze, die sich auf dem Boden gebildet hatte.

Eine Antwort bekam er jedoch nicht, da Auron schon in die Küche gegangen war und sich dort hinsetzte. Tidus zog eine Grimasse und trottete dann hinterher, zur gleichen Zeit, als Naki vermummt und mit geschwollenem Gesicht aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.

"N´abend...", schniefte sie erstickt.

Auron grüßte sie mit einer Handbewegung zurück.

"Tidus, sei so lieb und hol ein Handtuch..."

Der Junge zog ein mürrisches Gesicht: "Das kann er sich doch selbst holen!"

Seine Tante verdrehte die Augen und deutete mit dem Finger in Richtung Badezimmer. Sie legte dabei einen sehr strengen Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag und Tidus trottete beleidigt los.

"´Tschuldige, ihm ist heute in der Schule irgendeine Laus über die Leber gelaufen, was weiß ich, was mit ihm ist?", Naki zuckte mit den Schultern.

In der Schule hatte Tidus eigentlich seit dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres wesentlich weniger Probleme, da Lasse nicht mehr da war. Richtig Freunde hatte er zwar immer noch nicht, aber daran war der Junge in Aurons Augen selber verantwortlich, da er eigentlich immer noch die Auffassung vertrat, dass in der Schule nur Idioten herumliefen. 

Immer noch mit einem Flunsch im Gesicht kam Tidus aus dem Badezimmer und warf Auron das Handtuch auf den Tisch, womit dieser sich die nassen Haare abtrocknete.

"Willst du nicht noch zum Essen bleiben?", fragte Naki, nachdem sie sich die Nase geputzt hatte.

"Höchstens auf einen Tee...", winkte Auron ab.

"Und was machst du heute Abend? Wieso bleibst du nicht noch ein bisschen?"

"Mit alten Freunden einen Trinken gehen...", so ganz gelogen war das gar nicht.

Naki sah ihn erstaunt an. Eigentlich war Auron gar nicht der Mensch, der Abends einen drauf machte.

"Naja, dann überteib´s nicht gleich.", grinste sie.

"Hmpf, keine Sorge...". Es war nicht sein Stil, sich alleine im stillen Kämmerlein zu besaufen und bisher hatte sich Auron in der Hinsicht immer wunderbar kontrollieren können.

Es pladderte immer noch, als er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Auf den Schutz des Regenschirms verzichtete Auron weiter gänzlich, allerdings spielte er inzwischen mit dem Gedanken, sich vielleicht mal einen Regenmantel zu kaufen. Der andere Mantel war zwar so gesehen auch ziemlich Wetterfest, aber vom ständigen Bei-Jedem-Wetter-Tragen fing er langsam an zu stinken, wie eine Regentonne und die Reinigung von dem Teil war ziemlich teuer.

Mit großer Erleichterung erreichte er endlich seinen Wohnblock. Bei diesem Wetter waren außer ihm nur noch einige Kinder draußen, die fröhlich durch die Pfützen sprangen. Sie alle blieben allerdings für einen Moment ehrfürchtig stehen, als Auron an ihnen vorbeikam. Daran war er inzwischen auch schon gewohnt. Die meisten kleineren Kinder taten das, es lag wohl an der Narbe. 

Mit einem `Klack´ sprang das Schloss zu seiner Wohnung auf. Innen hatte sich so gut wie gar nichts geändert. Immer noch die gleichen Möbel, nur das Radio im Regal war neu. Das hatte ihm Freddie vor einiger Zeit geschenkt, da dieser es für eine Menschenrechtsverletzung hielt, wenn jemand nicht in der Lage war, sich ein Blitzballspiel zumindest anhören zu können. Diese Ansicht vertrat der Weltgrößte Blitzballfan auf dem Globus, Auron, zwar nicht, aber mit dem Radio hatte er dennoch etwas anfangen können. Im Badezimmer feuerte er ersteinmal den pitschnassen Mantel zum trocknen in die Badewanne und sah zu, dass er aus den triefenden Klamotten raus kam.

Eine Viertelstunde später saß Auron, eingemummelt in einen Wollpullover auf der quietschenden Couch, die er sich direkt vor das Fenster geschoben hatte, mit einer Flasche Sake und einem halb geleerten Schnapsglas vor sich auf dem Tisch. Gedankenverloren starrte er nach draußen, während seine linke Hand einen flachen bläulichen Stein umschlossen hielt. Irgendwie hatte es Auron seit seiner Ankunft in Zanarkand nie über sich gebracht, sich die Aufzeichnungen des Sphäroiden anzusehen. Er war sich auch gar nicht sicher, ob sie die Reise bis hierher überlebt hatten, aber das würde er ja sehen. Heute war ein ziemlich passender Tag, sich den Inhalt nocheinmal anzuschauen. Heute vor einem Jahr waren Jecht und Braska gegangen. 

Auron leerte den Rest aus seinem Glas und lehnte sich zurück. Der Sake aus Zanarkand war nicht besonders gut, zumindest fehlte ihm geschmacklich etwas, was der aus Spira hatte. Aber was sollte man machen. Er war nuneinmal nicht mehr in Spira. 

Wieder starrte er nach draußen, während der Sake ihn von innen durchwärmte, bis sein Blick zurück auf den Sphäroiden wanderte. Einerseits wollte er sich die Aufzeichnung anschauen. Eine schöne Erinnerung an alte Zeiten. Was genau drauf war, wusste er eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr genau, er wusste nur noch, dass er es während Braskas Reise auf der Stillen Ebene irgendwo aufgezeichnet hatte. Andererseits...

Irgendwie war dann sein Finger doch gegen den kleinen Schalter an der Seite des Steines gekommen. Es schlug Auron allerdings nur ein hohles Rauschen entgegen. Er warf zwar sogar ein Bild, allerdings war nicht wirklich etwas darauf zu erkennen. Nur ein gähnendes weißes Nichts und einige Zickzack-Linien, die sich darüber schlängelten.

"Hätte ich mir denken können...", murmelte Auron. Er starrte immer noch auf das rauschende Bild, das der Sphäroid warf. Irgendwie war er froh darüber... er hatte auch so schon genug quälende Erinnerungen, vermutlich hätte es die Aufnahme nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Er vermisste so gut wie alles in Spira. Die Chocobos, die Leute von der Tempelwache, Kinoc, er hatte ihn fast gänzlich vergessen. Auron fragte sich, wie es seinem korpulenten Freund ging. Gut, schätzte er einfach mal, schließlich hatte er inzwischen zum 2. Oberaufseher der Tempelkrieger geschafft. Die Landschaft in Spira, die Bäume und das Illuminum, etwas, das hier in Zanarkand gänzlich fehlte. 

Aber noch mehr vermisste er Braska und Jecht. Das Schwärmen des Mediums von seiner kleinen Tochter und seine ständigen Streitereien mit seiner überbesorgten Garde, und Jechts ständiges Geprahle über sich, dass er der größte Stecher überhaupt wäre, ganz egal ob in Zanraknd oder Spira... es war nicht fair, dass er als einziger zurückgeblieben war. Wieso hätte er nicht damals auch sterben können?

`Nicht besonders gut dafür geeignet, Heimweh abzutöten, das Zeug.´, dachte er, und nahm noch einen Schluck Sake. Heimweh. Oh ja, das hatte er zur Genüge. Sonst war er immer damit klargekommen, aber heute... Heute schien es für ihn so unerträglich, dass er wünschte, einfach alles hinter sich zu lassen... Einfach zu verschwinden... Vielleicht würde er Braska wiedersehen... ins Abyssum kommen... vielleicht...

Auron ließ weiter in die Lehne der Couch sinken und starrte an die Decke. Er beobachtete die kleinen grün bläulichen Lichter, die zwirbelnd aufstiegen, schon fast vor seinen Augen tanzten und in der Decke zu versinken schienen. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Anblick auf eine sehr abstrakte Weise. Es wirkte so beruhigend, als ob nichts wirklich wichtig wäre, nur dieses blaue Licht, das vor ihm herschwebte, so, als ob es ihn wohin führen wollte. 

Doch dann begriff Auron plötzlich, was hier überhaupt vor sich ging. Es waren Illumina, die aus seinem eigenen toten Körper aufstiegen. Er würde das Diesseits verlassen und nun doch endlich ins Abyssum gehen.

`Vermutlich gar nicht mal so schlecht...´, dachte Auron. Ein Gefühl der Ruhe brach über ihn herein, als er sich zurücklehnte. Endlich würde er dieses verdammte Heimweh loswerden.

"... der Berg Gagazet, oder?", er drehte sich überrascht wieder in Richtung Tisch. Jechts Stimme.

Das matte Bild des Sphäroiden zeigte den Guardian und Braska, der gerade dabei war, seinen Chocobo abzusatteln.

"Ja. Das wird ´ne ganz schön harte Strecke werden. Wenn nicht sogar die Härteste!", Auron beobachtete wie sich das Medium zu seiner Garde hindrehte.

"Hehe, kein Problem!", er konnte es nicht genau erkennen, aber Jecht grinste. Das hatte er immer gemacht, wenn er diesen Ton aufgesetzt hatte, "Wir müssen´s nur bis zur Spitze hoch schaffen. Dann benutzen wir einfach Auron als Schlitten und ruckzuck sind wir wieder unten..."

Die Kamera wackelte hin und her und Auron hörte seine eigene Stimme.

"Scherzbold. Hahah......Zzzzzzzz...", der Rest ging im erneuten Rauschen unter und das Bild wurde wieder weiß. Auron starrte immer noch auf die Projektion des Sphäroiden. Die Illuminalichter hatten aufgehört, aufzusteigen.

"Ich gebe entschieden zu viele Versprechen...", murmelte Auron, als er mit zittriger Hand wieder auf den schmalen Schalter an der Seite des Steines drückte. Er fühlte sich matt und ihm war leicht übel. Es würde noch ziemlich lange dauern, bis er hier weg könnte. Erst musste er noch Jecht mitnehmen.

Er schenkte sich ein neues Glas Sake ein, dass er wieder in einem Zug leerte. Aurons Blick fiel auf die Flasche vor sich, aus der er unbewusst schon gut ein Viertel weggetrunken hatte. Launisch schob er sie unter die Couch. Seine Hand zitterte immer noch. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. Alles um ihn herum schien plötzlich in Bewegung zu sein.

"Scheiße...", murmelte er. Er war besoffen und hatte es noch nicht einmal gemerkt. "Ich komme mir vor, wie ein Teenager..."

Ein brummendes, penetrantes `Böööööööööööööööööööp´ dröhnte plötzlich durch die Wohnung. Die Wohnungsklingel. Auron ignorierte es. Was wichtiges würde es nicht sein, er bekam sonst auch niemals Besuch oder so etwas. Er schloss wieder die Augen und versuchte, zu schlafen, aber eine Minute später ertönte die Klingel erneut in einem `Happy-Birthday-To-You´ Rhythmus. 

Wieder ging Auron nicht ran, obwohl er Tidus Klingelzeichen erkannte.

Und wieder ertönte die Klingel, diesmal allerdings nicht im Normal- oder Happy Birthday- Modus, sondern im Dauermodus. Nachdem er zwei Minuten dieses Geräusch ertragen hatte, stand der Guardian dann doch auf. 

"Das macht er extra!", grummelte Auron, als er zur Tür wankte, nachdem er die Flasche unters Sofa geschoben hatte und dem Jungen per Knopfdruck die Haustür öffnete. Müde ging er wieder zu seiner Couch zurück und machte sich lang, nachdem er die Wohnungstür für Tidus offengelassen hatte.

"Man!", hörte er, verbunden mit einem Klacken der Haustür. "Hast du geschlafen!? Ich hab bestimmt fünf Minuten draußen im Regen gestanden. Soll ich auch noch krank werden, oder was?"

"Darüber würdest du dich doch freuen...", antwortete Auron auf das Gemaule des Jungen.

"Pfffft...", Tidus kam um die Couch herum und schaute auf Auron herunter. 

"Was willst du?", fragte dieser.

"Es riecht hier ziemlich nach Schnaps...", Tidus rümpfte die Nase und wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

"Und woher weiß das ein Neunjähriger?", Auron grinste schmal, sein Blick ging jedoch starr aus dem Fenster. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit dem Jungen darüber unterhalten, dass er zuviel getrunken hatte.

Tidus starrte ihn böse an: "Weil Jecht immer danach gestunken hat..."

Es entstand eine unangenehme Stille. Tidus schaute immernoch auf Auron herunter, mit einem seltsam kalten Blick. Auron hatte noch nie außer Tidus ein Kind mit einem derartig hasserfüllten Augen gesehen, den der Junge immer aufsetzte, wenn es um seinen Vater ging. Er erwiderte den Blick mit müden Augen.

"Tut mir leid...", antwortete der Guardian schließlich. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht genau, ob dem wirklich so war, aber irgendwas wollte er sagen.

"Naki braucht die Heißklebepistole, die sie dir ausgeliehen hast."

"Sie liegt in der Abstellkammer in der Küche.", murmelte Auron und schloss die Augen. Er wusste nicht, ob es vom Alkohol kam, aber er fühlte sich müde und depressiv und sein Kopf begann langsam weh zu tun.

Er hörte Tidus Schritte, die in Richtung Küche schritten. Er hörte den Jungen in der Abseite herumkramen, wie er die Tür wieder schloss und seine Schritte an der Couch vorbei in Richtung Tür gingen. Ein leises Rascheln, vermutlich zog er sich jetzt die Regenjacke wieder an. 

Mit einem lauten Türknallen verabschiedete sich der Junge.

"Hmpf...". Auron ließ sich weiter in die knartschende Lehne der Couch sinken. Es interessierte ihn zur Zeit nicht besonders, was für ein Problem genau der Junge hatte, auch nicht als er von draußen ein dumpfes Scheppern, wahrscheinlich die Mülltonnen, und Tidus Stimme fluchen hörte.

"Hmpf...", Auron knallte die Haustür hinter sich zu und warf den Karton mit der Klebepistole unsanft auf den Tisch. 

"Und was ist jetzt los?", fragte Naki genervt, die im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch lag und Tidus gehört hatte.

"Gar nichts!", blökte ihr neunjähriger Neffe ihr entgegen und ging in sein Zimmer, um seine Playstation anzuschmeißen. Wütend warf er sich dann auf sein Bett und begann, mit den Hacken gegen die Bettkante zu treten, dass es wummerte, während die Konsole lud.

"Tidus! Lass das, verdammt noch mal!!", hörte er die verschnupfte Stimme seiner Tante von nebenan rufen, aber er ignorierte das. War ihm doch egal.

Dieser Tag war wirklich der beschissenste seit langer Zeit gewesen. Zuerst dieser Drecksack von Petersen, sein Sportlehrer, und Auron meinte ja heute auch, sich wie ein Arschloch aufführen zu müssen.

Verärgert trat er noch heftiger gegen die Bettkante, als er merkte, dass Naki in der Tür stand und wütend auf ihn zu marschierte. Die Playstation war gerade mit Laden fertig und zeigte das Menü der Blitzballsimulation an.

"Okay!", schniefte Naki streng, als sie auf den Powerknopf der Konsole drückte und das Fernehbild wieder schwarz wurde.

"Hey!", schimpfte Tidus.

"Was zum Teufel ist heute los mit dir?!", Naki hockte sich vor den Jungen und sah ihn streng an, die untere Gesichtshälfte unter ihrem Schal versteckt.

"Gar nichts!"

"Das hatten wir vorhin schon! Tidus, du grätzt seit der Schule jeden an, der dir über den Weg läuft, bist die ganze Zeit schlecht drauf und machst einen Radau, dass die Wände wackeln! Was war heute in der Schule los, verdammt!?"

"Das gent dich nichts an!!", schrie Tidus sie an.

"Nicht in diesem Ton!!!", Naki packte ihren Neffen an den Ohren und zog. Wieso war sie es eigentlich, die sich diese Woche mit dem Jungen herumärgern musste? Sie war krank. Sie brauchte Erholung.

"Auauauauauauauauaua!!!", greinte Tidus und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie mit dem Ziehen aufhörte..

"Also? Oder soll ich das nochmal machen?", die Blondine blickte ihn streng an.

"Ist ja schon gut!!!!", jammerte der Junge und erzählte dann: "Herr Petersen hat heute in Sport gesagt, ich würde so wirklich gar kein Talent zum Blitzball haben, als wir heute mit den Grundregeln angefangen haben.", er verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.

"Ist das dein einziges Problem?", Naki fasste sich erschöpft an den Kopf. Ihr war ziemlich schwindelig und der Kopf tat ihr weh. Erschöpft ließ sie sich neben Tidus auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

"Bitte tu´ mir einen Gefallen.", flüsterte sie müde. "Bitte spar´ dir das Beleidigtsein auf, bis ich wieder gesund bin. Ich kann nicht mehr..."

Tidus sah seine Tante eine Zeit lang mit gemischte Gefühlen an. Einerseits tat es ihm leid. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte. Andererseits wurde er umso böser auf Auron. Dass Naki hier krank die ganze Arbeit machen musste, während der sich zulaufen ließ.

Naki stützte sich auf und taumelte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf das Sofa legte. Ihr Neffe folgte ihr.

"War Auron eigentlich da, als du eben drüben warst?", fragte sie müde, "Er hatte doch weggehen wollen..."

"Er war da...",antwortete der Junge, während sich sein Blick verdüsterte.

Auf Nakis Gesicht breitete sich so etwas wie Erleichterung aus.

"Gut...", meinte sie, als sie wieder anfing, zu husten, "gib mir... bitte mal das Telefon."

Tidus drückte ihr den Hörer wortlos in die Hand. Er ahnte, was jetzt passieren würde.

"Hallo Auron?", sie schniefte wieder. "Ja ich weiß, das kommt jetzt etwas plötzlich, aber Tidus muss bis morgen zu dir. Ich fühle mich furchtbar.", sie sprach jetzt noch etwas mehr durch die Nase um die Lage so ernst wie möglich darzustellen.

"Gut, ich schick ihn rüber.", sie drückte auf den Knopf unten am Hörer, der einen Piepton von sich gab´ und das Gespräch für beendet erklärte.

Tidus zog ein wütendes Gesicht. Er wollte nicht zu Auron rüber. Auf keinen Fall. 

"Los, pack deine Schlafsachen zusammen!", wies ihn seine Tante an, aber der Junge bewegte sich nicht.

"Tidus! Was soll das jetzt werden?", Naki rollte genervt die Augen, bevor sie wieder aufstand, und ihren Neffen unter Protest in sein Zimmer schob.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte es Naki endlich geschafft, ihn zum Sachen packen zu bewegen und er stand jetzt geschniegelt und gestriegelt in seinem Regencape vor der Haustür. 

"Und mach ihm keinen Ärger, hörst du?", rief ihm noch seine Tante hinerher, als er durch den Regen losstrabte. Zufrieden trottete die junge Frau wieder rein und legte sich hin. Endlich Ruhe. Sie würde jetzt ersteinmal schlafen. Es war neun Uhr Abends. Freddie hatte heute Spätschicht, er würde also um elf etwa da sein.

"Wunderbar...", murmelte sie, bevor sie die Augen schloss. Sie fühlte sich wie ein fettes, getoastetes Zimtbrötchen. Die Heizung lief auf voller Pulle, sie war in ihre Lieblingsschmusedecke eingemummelt, das Kind war weg und der Freund würde in zwei Stunden kommen. 

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie gedöst hatte, als das Telefon klingelte und sich Auron am Apparat meldete.

"Wann willst du ihn denn endlich rüberschicken?", fragte die dunkle Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Vor ungefähr...", Naki schaute verschlafen auf ihre Armbanduhr, "...dreißig Minuten? Ist er etwa noch nicht bei dir?!!", kreischte sie erschrocken.

Auron fasste am anderen Ende der Leitung an die Stirn. "Großartig..."

"Na toll!!!", jammerte Naki, "Er ist wahrscheinlich sonst wohin! Wieso muss das Kind sich heute so anstellen!!!!"

"Ich geh ihn suchen...", seufzte Auron.

"Ja gut! Ich sag Freddie Bescheid, wenn er kommt."

"Wann ist das?"

"Äääääähm... zwei Stunden?"

Auron verdrehte die Augen, bevor er sich von Naki verabschiedete. Fluchend zog er sich seinen immer noch feuchten Regenmantel über und rannte die Treppe herunter nach draußen. Wieso musste der Junge bei sowas immer so empfindlich sein? Er wusste, dass ihm Tidus das Trinken wegen Jecht übelgenommen hatte. Er konnte sich denken, dass der Blitzballer wohl zu Hause die gleichen Alkoholprobleme gehabt hatte, wie in Spira, aber wie kam es, dass Tidus in der Hinsicht so dermaßen ausflippte. Auron fragte sich, ob hinter Tidus Hass auf Jecht noch mehr steckte, als die Arroganz des Vaters. Hatte Jecht Tidus vielleicht im Suff geschlagen? Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht. Auron mochte es nicht besonders, über den Freund, den er vorhin noch betrauert hatte, irgendwelche niederen Vermutungen zu schüren. Jetzt galt es ersteinmal, den Sohn zu finden.

Der breite Sandweg auf dem Friedhof war bei diesem Wetter ziemlich zugeschlampt, aber Tidus machte es sogar Spaß, durch den Modder zu waten, so dass seine Gummistiefel inzwischen eine kackbraune Farbe abbekommen hatten. An einer der Grabreihen in der Mitte blieb er stehen und schaute sich um. Hier war ihr Grab irgendwo. Er war erst wenige Male hier gewesen, immer zusammen mit Naki und ab und zu war Auron, das dumme Arschloch auch dabei. Er war nicht gern hier, hier kamen immer sämtliche Errinnerungen an seine Mutter auf einmal wieder hoch. Es war nicht so, dass er sie sonst alle verdrängt hielt, im Gegenteil, es verging kein Tag, ohne dass Tidus nicht an seine Mutter dachte, aber hier auf dem Friedhof gab es kein Entkommen mehr davor, dass sie tot war, weil er hier vor ihrem Grab stand wo sie nun lag, tot. Wütend starrte Tidus auf die Inschrift auf ihrem Grabstein. Es war inzwischen schon dämmrig bis ganz dunkel und es war nur noch schwer zu lesen, aber Tidus kannte die Zeilen, die dort standen in- und auswendig. Er hasste sie wie die Pest. Jechts alter Freundeskreis hatte für die Beerdigung seiner Frau den Grabstein gespendet mit folgender Inschrift: 

__

Nun bis in die Ewigkeit mit ihrer Liebe vereint

Tidus hätte jedesmal schreien können, wenn er auf dieses Grab schaute. Was für ein Schwachsinn, dachte er sich wütend, gar nichts wissen die. Er ließ seinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen, der sofort im Morast versank und setzte sich drauf. Immer noch böse starrte er auf den Stein. Dann griff er neben sich und packte sich eine Portion Matsch in die Hand. Er wünschte sich, er hätte so etwas, wie einen Edding dabei, aber der Matsch musste es jetzt auch tun. Es gab ein `Flatsch´-Geräusch, gerade so eins, wie es auch sonst klingt, wenn man Kleckermatsch, Eiscreme oder Glibber auf eine glatte ebene Fläche feuert.

Zufrieden betrachtete Tidus sein Werk. Er hatte einige Dreckspritzer im Gesicht abbekommen, aber wen störte das schon? Man konnte diese dämlich Inschrift nicht mehr lesen.

Er hockte noch eine Weile so da, auf seinem eingesauten Rucksack hockend, und starrte auf das Grab seiner Mutter. Irgenwie wusste der Junge gar nicht, wieso er ausgerechnet hierhin gekommen war, aber irgendwohin hatte er ja gehen müssen. Ein raschelndes Geräusch ließ Tidus aufschrecken. Ängstlich sah er sich um. Er hatte es nicht gemerkt, aber es war inzwischen stockdunkel. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen kauerte sich der Junge zusammen. Im hellen hatte er kein Problem mit dem Friedhof, da mochte er nur wegen den ganzen erdrückenden Errinnerungen nicht hingehen, aber im Dunkeln kam er ihm unheimlich vor. Er hatte mal im Fernsehen gesehen, dass Nachts auf dem Friedhof immer Zombies und Vampire herumwuselten und jeden noch lebenden bissen oder auffraßen, der sich dort ebenfalls herumtrieb. Und jetzt saß Tidus hier.

Ängstlich schaute er um sich herum, in die Büsche und hinter anderen Grabsteinen, ob dort nicht irgendwo ein Vampir sitzen könnte um ihm das Blut auszusaugen. Aber dort war keiner zu sehen und Tidus lief so schnell er konnte in Richtung Ausgang immer sich umschauend, dass ihm auch niemand folgte. Am Ausgang waren dann doch einige Vampire, mit Bierdosen in der Hand. Die Dosen waren Tidus allerdings erst später aufgefallen. Eine von ihnen hatte sich nach ihm umgedreht und gelacht und dann gefragt, was er hier wollte. Er errinnerte sich noch an ihre schneeweiße Haut, ihre grinsenden, knallroten Lippen und die schwarzumrandeten Augen. Sie war ohne Zweifel ein Vampir, ganz sicher, wenn nicht ihr Gesicht, dann waren ihre zotteligen, schwarzen Haare, die sie zu mehreren Zöpfen hochgesteckt hatte ein untrügerisches Zeichen für ihre Vampirherkunft gewesen.

Tidus hatte geschrien, als er sie gesehen hatte, zusammen mit ihren beiden anderen schwarzen Freunden und dann war er weggerannt. Und jetzt saß er hier an der S-Bahnstation und überlegte, warum ein Vampir Bier trinken sollte. Allerdings auch nicht zu lange, weil dann die Bahn kam mit der Tidus fahren wollte. Er brauchte dringend einen Schlafplatz, aber zu Auron wollte er unter gar keinem Umständen. Also gab es nur noch eine Möglickeit, wohin er gehen konnte.

Elf Uhr Abends schlafen gehen zu müssen, obwohl man überhaupt nicht müde war, war in Mias Augen eine ungeheure Schweinerei, und dann auch noch im Bett den Gameboy auf leise schalten müssen, weil diese beiden Zimtziegen von Zimmergenossinnen schlafen wollten, war ja wohl noch sehr viel unerhörter. Aber ansonsten hätte das dreizehnjährige Mädchen wahrscheinlich nicht das Klopfen an ihrem Fenster gehört, und das gummigelbe Wesen, welches draußen im Regen stand und sie flehend ansah. Eine perfekte Verkettung von Zufällen, die das Schicksal diesen Abend also eingefädelt hatte.

"Tidus?", Mia sah verdutzt auf das Wesen im Regen, bevor sie aufstand um das Fenster so leise wie möglich zu öffnen. 

"Was willst du denn hier?", flüsterte sie aufgeregt, dann sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um, aber die anderen Mädchen schliefen regungslos weiter.

"Kann ich bei dir schlafen?", schniefte Tidus, es hatte zwar im Gegensatz zu vorhin schon wieder einigermaßen mit Pladdern aufgehört, aber etwas Wasser kam immer noch vom Himmel.

"Bist du bescheuert? Ich krieg´ einen riesen Ärger!"

"Bitte. Ich frier mir hier die Nüsse ab! Und ich bin auch morgen ganz früh wieder weg!"

Mia stand noch ein wenig vor dem Fenster und ließ Tidus betteln, bevor sie ihn rein ließ.

Auron stand pitschnass auf dem Supermarktparkplatz unmd ärgerte sich schwarz. Dass sich der Regen inzwischen eingestellt hatte, kam für ihn leider zu spät, eineinhalb Stunden um genau zu sein. Solange hatte er bereits nach Jechts Sohn gesucht. Innerlich verfluchte er Tidus dafür, dass er sich ausgerechnet so einen verdammten Moddertag ausgesucht hatte, um eingeschnappt in der Gegend herumzurennen. Und inzwischen hatte er alles abgegrast, wo sich der Junge befinden hätte können und den einzigen Hinweis, den er hatte, war, dass Tidus vor einiger Zeit auf dem Friedhof gewesen war. Allerdings war selbt diese Information fragwürdig, wenn man sich an den Zustand des Mädels erinnerte, die ihm die Auskunft gegeben hatte. Inzwischen ist Tidus vermutlich über aller Berge, dachte Auron. Griesgrämig schaute er sich auf dem Parkplatz um. Nein, auch hier war der Junge nicht zu sehen. Niesend und hustend drehte sich der Mann um und ging, um sich bei Naki eine Zwischenmeldung zu besorgen. Vielleicht war es Tidus ja draußen inzwisdchen doch zu nass geworden und er war schon längst wieder zuhause.

Kaum hatte er die Tür des Hausbootes aufgemacht, kam ihm eine Freudestrahlende Naki entgegen:

"Auron! Da bist du ja! Das Waisenhaus hat angerufen. Tidus ist da aufgetaucht!"

"Grandios...", murmelte der durchnässte Guardian und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Die Pfütze, die er dadurch auf dem Küchenfußboden verursachte, ignorierte er. Er war mehr als eine Stunde im Regen herumgelatscht, um das Kind zu finden, war völlig durchnässt, frohr und hatte sich vermutlich bös´ erkältet und dass alles nur, damit das vermaledeite Waisenhaus wenig später anrief, dass Tidus dort aufgetaucht wäre. Auron hätte vermutlich angefangen, zu fluchen, hätte er nicht im selben Moment einen Niesanfall erster Güte gehabt, der ihn die nächsten zwei Minuten an jeglicher Konversation hinderte. Mitfühlend klopfte ihm Naki auf die Schulter: "Soll ich dir einen Tee machen? Freddie ist auf dem Weg, um den Jungen aubzuholen."

Auron nickte nur und ging ins Bad, um seinen Mantel zum Trocknen in die Badewanne zu hängen. Er fühlte sich erschlagen.

Wenig später kam Freddie mit dem Ausreißer im Gepäck zurück. Es gab einen ziemlichen Krach, mit Naki, die sich fürchterlich darüber aufregte, dass er einfach so weggelaufen war, und dass er wahnsinnig unhöflich zu Auron gewesen sei. Natürlich erzählte der Junge wiederum, dass Auron ein dummer, besoffener Depp war, aber das half auch nichts, zu seiner Rettung. Seine Tante meinte dazu, stocksauer, dass er nicht immer so empfindlich reagieren sollte und nicht immer sofort davon ausgehen sollte, dass alle Welt besoffen sei, und selbst wenn, wäre das noch kein Beinbruch. Ihre gesamte Erkältunjg schien an dem Abend wie verflüchtigt und auf Auron übergegangen, da er inzwischen mit Kopfschmerzen und laufender Nase auf der Couch lag, während Naki in der Küche mit Tidus schimpfte.

Freddie leistete ihm Gesellschaft.

"Du hast vielleicht Nerven, dich schon so früh zulaufen zu lassen.", grinste der Rotschopf.

"Ich habe mich nicht zulaufen lassen, ich habe nur nicht aufgepasst..."

"Du bist aber nicht alkoholabhängig, oder?", fragte Aurons Gegenüber vorsichtig.

"Nein...", gab er ihm entnervt zur Antwort. Missmutig drehte sich Auron zur Seite. Es war ihm tatsächlich unagenehm, darüber zu sprechen und dass Tidus es gleich überall herumkrakeelt hatte. Es war sonst nie seine Art gewesen, sich einfach aus Frust zu betrinken.

Lange mit diesem Gedanken befassen tat Auron nicht, da er ein paar Minuten später von der Müdigkeit übermannt wurde. Heute war ein zu anstrengender Tag gewesen, selbst für ihn.

Auron erinnerte sich nicht mehr gut an den Traum, den er gehabt hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass er nicht besonders angenehm gewesen war. Irgendwas mit Braska war darin vorgekommen, der erneut gegen Sin kämpfte und außerdem war diese Nervensäge von Tamara wieder aufgetaucht. Dass sie ihn in die Nase gekniffen hatte, erklärte sich, als Auron mit einem leisen Ächzen des Unbehagens aufwachte, und Tidus erblickte, der das gleiche tat, wie seine aufgezwungene Ex-Verlobte im Traum.

Griesgrämig schaute der Junge auf ihn herunter, während der Guardian genauso griesgrämig zurück schaute und unwirsch die Hand des Jungen aus seinem Gesicht zehrte.

"Naki sagt, ich soll mich entschuldigen...", nuschelte Tidus, immer noch böse dreinschauend.

"Und damit hättest du nicht bis später warten können.", gähnte Auron und schaute den Jungen müde und grätzig an.

"Du siehst ganz schön fertig aus."

"Warum wohl?"

"Daran bist du ja wohl selbst schuld!", schnaubte Tidus verächtlich.

Auron kam wieder die Frage von vorhin in den Kopf. Nachfragen würde schon nicht schaden. Hoffentlich.

"Hat er dich geschlagen?"

"Hä?"

"Ich meine Jecht. Ob er dich geschlagen hat?"

Im selben Augenblick hätte Auron am liebsten seine Frage wieder zurückgenommen. Er kannte doch Tidus.

In Erziehungsfragen und Taktgefühl, gab Auron zu, war er meistens eine echte Lusche. Es wäre vermutlich taktisch gesehen, viel schlauer gewesen, zuerst einmal mit naki über das Thema zu reden, aber jetzt steckte er nun einmal in der Bredouille.

"Ich glaub, du wirst immer bescheuerter.", der Junge zog eine Grimasse.

"Dass heißt hoffentlich nein.", lachte Auron und drehte sich wieder um.

" Tssss...", zischte der Junge und setzte sich auf den Boden vor der Couch und schaltete den Fernseher gegenüber vom Sofa an. Es verstrichen gerade einmal fünf Minuten, bis sich Freddie, in Vertretung für Naki, die schon schlief, Tidus schnappte und ihn ins Bett zerrte, nachdem er auch Auron, der auch wieder versuchte zu schlafen, eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte.

Dankbar für die Ruhe schloss dieser die Augen, aber irgendwie konnte er jetzt nicht schlafen. Er war natürlich erleichtert, dass sich seine Vermutung nicht bewstätigt hatte, Tidus hätte vermutlich angefangen, über seinen Rabenvater herumzujammern, wenn es war gewesen wäre. 

Auron seufzte leise und ließ den Tag Revue passieren. Besoffen war er gewesen, und beinahe hätte er den Weg ins Abyssum angetreten. Und warum? Aus Heimweh! Und aus reinem Selbstmitleid und Sentimentaliltät! Aurons Hand verkrampfte sich zu einer Faust, die sich am Stoff des Sofas festkrallte. 

Er war völlig im Arsch, das hatte er heute feststellen müssen. Es war unvorstellbar, wie er es in Zanarkand aushalten sollte, bis er das Versprechen eingelöst hatte. Auron verspürte bei diesem Gedanken erneut eine Übelkeit, die langsam, brennend und schmerzend sich in ihm hochfraß. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang er auf und in Richtung Toilette, wo er ersteinmal seine letzte Mahlzeit in Richtung Kloschüssel umdesponierte.

Er ächzte leise und sank zurück auf die Knie. Vom Magen bis in den Hals hoch schien ein feuer ausgebrochen, da es schmerzte und brannte, wie verrückt. Wieder zitterte Auron. Er wusste, dass er diesesmal nicht dem Alkohol die Schuld an seinem jetzigen Zustand geben konnte, im Regen nach entlaufenen neunjärigen Jungen suchen hatte ihn mehr als ausgenüchtert. Es war sein Heimweh, dass ihn so fertigmachte, in Zusammenarbeit mit der Erkältung. 

Der Guardian schielte in Richtung Tür, als er das Geräusch nackter Füße auf Teppichboden hörte. Diese gehörten zu Freddie, der mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck in der Tür stand.

"Mann....", ächzte dieser.

"Tut mir leid...", krächzte Auron, der wieder in die Wolldecke eingemummelt auf der Couch saß, Freddie im Sessel daneben.

"Hä? Wofür denn?"

Wieder wusste Auron nicht, wieso. War es nicht eigentlich normal, dass man sich um jemanden kümmerte, dem es nicht gut ging? Würde er nicht das Gleiche tun? Mein Gott., dachte Auron und fing an zu schmunzeln, ich ende noch wie.... Das Schmunzeln erstarb wieder. Er errinnerte sich nicht mehr an den Namen des Kerls. Er hatte an einen seiner Kollegen gedacht, als er noch Tempelkrieger gewesen war. Er hatte nie viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt, aber es hatten sich immer seine Freunde über ihn lustig gemacht, weil er sich permanent für jede Kleinigkeit entschuldigt hatte... Und Auron viel nun der Name nicht mehr ein. Er hatte ihn vergessen...

"Was hast du denn?", mischte sich Freddies Stimme in Aurons geistige Namenssuche.

"Nicht...", murmelte Auron, obwohl es nicht stimmte. Er wollte eigentlich nicht mit jemanden wie Freddie darüber reden, eigentlich wollte er mit NIEMANDEN darüber reden, aber irgendwie verspürte er den Drang, sich irgendwem anzuvertrauen.

"Heute vor einem Jahr...", fing Auron dann schließlich doch an, zu erzählen, " da sind zwei Freunde von mir gestorben..."

"Oh...", Freddie sah ihn betreten an. Er war in solchen Sachen nicht gut, aber er wollte nett sein und deswegen hörte er weiter zu.

"Ich fühl mich nicht besonders gut deswegen... vor allem, weil ich es hätte verhindern können.", Auron schaute zu Boden und schniefte, wodurch der irrige Eindruck entstand, er müsste gleich weinen, was eigentlich gar nicht stimmte, da ihn inzwischen ja auch die Grippe erwischt hatte, aber Freddie wedelte trotzdem besorgt mit der Hand vor Aurons Gesicht herum und zwang den Guardian, wieder aufzusehen.

"Hey. Was redest du denn da? Hast du deshalb vorhin dein Frustsaufen veranstaltet, oder was?"

Auron nickte.

"Weil du dir Vorwürfe machst?"

Auron nickte wieder.

"Und dafür besäufst du dich mit diesem Billigzeug aus dem Supermarkt und wirst nach dem bisschen auch schon besoffen?", Freddie grinste und fing dann an, zu lachen dass die Wände wackelten.

Auron sah ihn eine Weile ärgerlich an. Wieso war er von allen unsensiblen Leuten ausgerechnet zu Freddie gekommen? Allerdings wuchs dann auch ein Grinsen auf den Lippen des Guardian und schließlich stimmte auch er in das Gelächter ein. 

Auch später hatte Auron nicht genau sagen können, was sich in seinem abgespielt hatte.Vermutlich hatte er es einfach gebraucht, um aufzuwachen, dass ihn jemand auslachte. Es war, als wäre der alte Auron, der sich zuvor schlafen gelegt hatte, durch das Lachen wieder aufgewacht, und hätte ersteinmal das Häufchen Elend, das sich als Auron ausgegeben und für einen Tag das Gehirn übernommen hatte, wieder herausgeprügelt.

Dummerweise hatte das allgemeine Gelächter dann auch kurz darauf Naki aufgeweckt, die ihren wutentbrannt zurück ins Bett beorderte, der dann auch kleinlaut nachgab.

Alleine im Dunkel lehtne sich Auron, immer noch grinsend, zurück. Und plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein:

"Walter... das war dein Name+...", flüsterte er leise.

Tief durchatment übergab Auron sein bewusstsein an den Schlaf. 

Es gab keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen, eigentlich war alles halbsoschlimm. Es gab nur noch ein Versprechen zu halten.

__

Nothing really matters, 

Anyone can see,

Nothing really matters

To me

Anyway the wind blows 

__

(By Queen)

****

Ende Kapitel 6

Reviews, wenn ich bitten darf, sonst mach ich aus dem Ding eine *schauder* TidusAuron SLASH Story, von der wir alle nur Schaden nehmen würden. 


	7. the Candy Trap

@Ceres  
  
So, da hast du das nächste Kapitel ^.^ Und ich hab´s pünktlich fertig bekommen.  
  
@alle, die wollen, dass ich aus dem Ding eine Slash Fanfiction mache  
  
Sorry, das war ein Scherz gewesen. Ich hatte es eigentlich nicht vor, da ich das Apirng   
  
irgendwie ... unpassend? Finden würde, außerdem würde dann die Fic vermutlich auf ein noch   
  
furchtbareres Nieveau abrutschen, als sie es eh schon ist (ich läster hier jetzt nicht über Slash   
  
(ach neinXP?), es kommt immer drauf an, wie bei allen Fanfictions). Aber trotzdem ein   
  
RIESENDANKE für die Reviews. Ich hab mich gefreut, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.   
  
@allgemein alle, die gereviewt haben  
  
DANKE ^________________________________^ *schokoladeverteil*  
  
@der duderich  
  
Soch, da isses. Und DU bist am Schluss schuld. Soch.  
  
7. The Candy Trap  
  
Die Innenstadt drohte, zur Weihnachtszeit immer zu explodieren. Vor kaufwütigen   
  
Hausfrauen, Großfamilien und einfachen Nachzüglern, die so schlau waren, die letzte   
  
Möglichkeit vor Weihnachten zu ergreifen um sämtliche Weihnachtsgeschenke auf einmal zu   
  
kaufen. Eigentlich hielt man sich zu dieser Zeit beileibe nicht an diesem Ort auf, es sei denn,   
  
man liebte es, sich durch riesige Menschenmassen zu drängeln, wobei einem mindestens an   
  
die zwanzig mal auf den Fuß gelatscht wurde und einen an jeder Ecke ein im Sommer   
  
arbeitsloser Weihnachtsmann anfiel. Oder man hieß einfach Auron.   
  
Griesgrämig arbeitete er sich durch das Gedränge, in der Hoffnung, irgendwo ein Café zu   
  
finden, indem er die nächste Stunde warten konnte, dass Tidus mit seinem Aufnahmetest   
  
fertig war.   
  
Der Blitzball-Verein, in welchem auch Mia spielte, hatte sich bereit erklärt, vielleicht eine   
  
Ausnahme zu machen und Tidus schon mit seinen neun Jahren aufzunehmen. Vorausgesetzt   
  
das Talent stimmte.  
  
Weg vom Kaufhaus zukommen war wie gegen ein Lawine anrennen, zumindest kam es   
  
Auron in diesem Moment so vor. Es war erschreckend, wie rabiat die Leute zu dieser Zeit   
  
waren. Er hatte bereits mehrere Ellbogen in die Rippen bekommen, seine Füße waren platt   
  
getreten und er bezweifelte, dass er jemals wieder hochkäme wenn er ersteinmal hier stürzen   
  
würde.  
  
Abgerundet wurde das allgemeine Bild des Schreckens durch die weiße Pracht, die da vom   
  
Himmel kam, sich allerdings mit Hilfe der Menschenmassen und dem Räumungsdienst auf   
  
dem Boden in eine braune, wässrige Masse verwandelte, die einem die Hosenbeine versaute   
  
und durch ihre Nässe zur allgemeinen Erkältungsgefährdung beitrug.  
  
Auf den Straßen in der Innenstadt herrschte ein Verkehrschaos, das sich gewaschen hatte und   
  
das infernalische Gehupe und Gemecker der Autofahrer machte die weihnachtliche   
  
Endzeitstimmung perfekt.  
  
Irgendwie hatte es Auron geschafft, sich dann doch bis an die Seite der Einkaufsstraße zu   
  
drängeln und sich in ein Café zu retten, bevor ihn der Strom an Menschen ergreifen und mit   
  
sich reißen konnte.  
  
Noch ein Bonus dieser Jahreszeit war, dass in Cafés, Läden und sowieso fast überall, wo viele   
  
Menschen herumlungerten, alles schwamm. So auch hier, aber das ignorierte Auron jetzt   
  
einfach geflissentlich und setzte sich an den nächstbesten Tisch, so weit wie möglich vom   
  
Fenster weg. Von draußen tönte immer noch der Krach der Masse herein, selbst bei   
  
geschlossener Tür. Gut besucht war das Café nicht gerade, drei Tische von Auron entfernt   
  
saßen nur noch zwei alte Männer, die sich wohl über irgend etwas sportliches unterhielten und   
  
eine Mutter mit zwei kleinen Kindern, die ihren Kakao schlürften.  
  
Die Bedienung, eine überfreundlich lächelnde junge Frau, die vermutlich selbst dann ihr   
  
Gesicht nicht vor einem Kunden verziehen würde, wenn dieser ihr sagen würde, dass ihre   
  
Familie gerade gestorben wäre, huschte auch gleich her, um seine Bestellung aufzunehmen.  
  
Eigentlich hatte Auron gar nichts bestellen wollen, aber weil er nicht rausgeworfen werden   
  
wollte, nahm er einen Tee, wie sonst auch.   
  
Es war ein Nullachtfünfzehn-Café, in dem Auron saß, weiße Wände, mit ein paar hübschen   
  
Schwarzweißbildern an der Wand, zwei Palmen in der Ecke und über ein Radio wurde der   
  
Kunde mit dem aktuellen Chartgejammer beschallt.  
  
Aurons Blick fiel auf die Zeitungen, die an der Wand hingen.  
  
Ab und zu hatte er es sich angewöhnt, sich ein bisschen über die aktuelle Lage aufzuklären.   
  
Er fand es tatsächlich recht interessant, über Städte zu lesen, die in Spira nur noch als Ruinen   
  
zu sehen waren. Eigentlich hatte Auron Lust, einmal aus Zanarkand herauszukommen, die   
  
Welt, wie sie vor Tausend Jahren war, sich einmal anzuschauen. Er wollte sich unbedingt   
  
einmal Thalia ansehen, die vom Orden verteufelte Stadt, die am Ufer des Illuminums auf   
  
Brücken gebaut worden war.   
  
Und es war ebenfalls spannend, den Aufstieg der späteren Städte zu beobachten. Wer hätte   
  
schon gedacht dass das Unterhaltungszentrum Spiras, die Stadt Luca vor tausend Jahren ein   
  
200-Seelen Fischerdorf gewesen war.  
  
Nur Bevelle schien noch nicht auf der Bildfläche erschienen zu sein, eine Sache, die Auron   
  
beschäftigte.  
  
An den Schlagzeilen ließ sich erkennen, dass sie hier nur die ganzen Sensationsblätter hatten:  
  
„Mann wird ein Kuhherz eingepflanzt."  
  
„Hilfe! Fleischfressende Bakterien in Tiefkühlkost!"  
  
„Skandal! Schönheitskönigin ist ein Mann!"  
  
Aurons Blick blieb auf einer dieser Schlagzeilen stehen:  
  
„Jechts Agentin gibt zu: Ja, ich hatte ein Verhältnis mit ihm!"  
  
Unterlegt war das ganze mit dem Bild einer vollgeschminkten Frau mit einer hochtoupierten   
  
Frisur, die leidend in die Kamera schaute, im Hintergrund ein Bild von Jecht.  
  
„Was zum...?", murmelte Auron, dann stand er auf, um sich die Zeitung zu holen, während   
  
ihm die Bedienung den Tee hinstellte.  
  
Es hatte schon öfters irgendwelche Skandale um den Blitzballer gegeben. Irgendwelche   
  
Leute, die behaupteten, ihre Nachbarn hätten Jechts Leiche verstückelt im Keller versteckt,   
  
Jecht habe sich einfrieren lassen und würde wiederkommen und nicht zu vergessen, Lilian sei   
  
in eine psychiatrische Klinik eingeliefert worden.  
  
Alles Sachen, die man eigentlich als Mist abtun konnte. Aber das hier war anders. Die Frau   
  
hier hatte so etwas wie Glaubwürdigkeit, ganz egal, ob sie nur Schwachsinn redete, oder   
  
nicht.  
  
„Er wird ausflippen...", flüsterte Auron, während er am Tee nippte und den Artikel las.  
  
Die Halle in der die Mannschaft immer trainierte, war nicht unbedingt eine der größten.   
  
Vielmehr handelte es sich hierbei eher um einen Schuppen, ein winzig kleines Ding, das zu   
  
einer Schule gehörte. Hier trainierten sie alle zwei Wochen, in der jeweils anderen Woche   
  
gingen sie in der Schwimmhalle.  
  
Mia saß auf der Bank und sah missmutig zu, wie Tidus auf dem Spielfeld versuchte, zu retten,   
  
was noch zu retten war. Klar, schießen konnte er, das musste auch der Trainer zugeben, und   
  
Pässe fangen konnte er auch einigermaßen, aber beim Pass werfen fing das Dilemma an und   
  
es endete bei seiner Ausdauer. Er hatte bis jetzt auf größere Entfernung als 4 Meter keinen   
  
fangbaren Pass hinbekommen und beim Laufen hielt er keine Runde durch.  
  
Sie seufzte. Inzwischen war der Trainer wieder auf das Feld gekommen und redete jetzt mit   
  
Tidus. Mia konnte sich schon denken, was ihm der Trainer sagte: „Sorry, aber warte noch   
  
zwei Jahre. Du bist einfach noch nicht so weit."  
  
Und es war auch abzusehen, dass Tidus die nächsten Tage am schmollen sein würde.  
  
„Ach, komm schon.", versuchte Mia Tidus aufzuheitern, während um sie herum alle lachten   
  
und alberten, „dann wartest du eben noch zwei Jahre, na und? Dann müssen sie dich   
  
nehmen."  
  
„Nur noch zwei Jahre.", äffte Tidus sie nach und zog dabei eine Grimasse, „Das ist nicht   
  
fair!"  
  
„Ach komm, hör auf. Ich bin auch erst mit elf ins Team gekommen."  
  
„Ich hab´ mich so angestrengt!"  
  
Mia verdrehte die Augen und sagte nichts mehr. Sie hatte jetzt keine Lust, weiter mit ihm zu   
  
streiten, da sie auch gar nichts dafür konnte.   
  
Die Wege der beiden trennten sich an den Türen zur Umkleidekabine.  
  
Die Mannschaft war nicht gerade groß. Es gab drei Mädchen und vier Jungs, mit denen Tidus   
  
jetzt zusammen in der Umkleidekabine saß. Er wollte hier nur so schnell wie möglich raus. Er   
  
kam sich schrecklich unzugehörig vor, wie die anderen da saßen und Späße machten und   
  
lachten, über Missgeschicke während des Trainings oder während vergangener Spiele, von   
  
denen Tidus keine Ahnung hatte. Er war so sauer und enttäuscht, dass er am liebsten einfach   
  
laut losgeschrien hätte. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt einfach auf den nächstbesten Ball   
  
eingetreten, aber danach war ihm jetzt von allen Dingen am wenigsten zu Mute. Er war   
  
schlecht. Sie wollten ihn nicht im Team haben.  
  
Statt dessen heulte er los. Beziehungsweise sein Körper hatte das zumindest jetzt vorgesehen   
  
und schickte schon einmal die ersten Vorzeichen los, wie feuchte Augen und zitternde   
  
Lippen, aber Tidus hatte etwas dagegen. Zumindest nicht hier vor den ganzen Jungs.  
  
Ruppig wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen und zog sich seine Jacke über, dann   
  
schnappte er sich seine Tasche, während er dem betroffenen Jungen auswich, der wohl   
  
gemerkt hatte, was mit ihm war. Mit einem leisen Tschüss schloss er die Tür und rannte über   
  
den Flur nach draußen, nur raus aus dieser Halle.  
  
Nach eingibigen Überlegungen war Auron zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es besser war,   
  
wenn er die Geschichte mit Jecht Tidus irgendwie sofort beibrachte, bevor er in der Schule   
  
damit aufgezogen werden würde und dann wieder ausflippte.  
  
Ja, auf die schonende, aber bestimmte Art. Danach würde der Junge zwar ersteinmal wieder   
  
tagelang Hasstiraden auf seinen Vater hinabregnen lassen, ganz egal, ob es nun stimmte, aber   
  
das würde sich auch legen.   
  
Er selbst stand der Sache relativ ratlos gegenüber. Einerseits war die Quelle eher fragwürdig   
  
und vielleicht war dies ja auch nur ein Versuch der Agentin, sich noch einmal ins   
  
Rampenlicht zu stellen, aber andererseits... andererseits traute er es seinem Freund irgendwie   
  
auch zu, und das war das Problem. Alle taten das. Komischerweise war dieser Mensch mit   
  
den verfilzten Haaren, dem schon fast ekelerregenden Körpergeruch und dem losen   
  
Mundwerk ein Frauenschwarm. Weder Auron noch Braska hatten ihm zu Anfang glauben   
  
können, dass er Frau und Kind hatte, vor allem da er ab und zu dann doch dazu geneigt hatte,   
  
die weibliche Bevölkerung Spiras anzubaggern, auch wenn nie mehr daraus wurde.  
  
„Das wird ein Spaß...", dachte Auron, während er, dieses Mal auf einer Nebenstraße in   
  
Richtung Turnhalle marschierte.  
  
Pünktlich auf die Minute sah er einen unter einer Kapuze versteckten Tidus die Treppe   
  
herunter laufen.  
  
„Wie war´s?", fragte Auron von weitem, die Hände in den Taschen seiner schwarzen   
  
Winterjacke. Die Frage erübrigte sich, wenn man betrachtete, wie der Junge mit gesengtem   
  
Kopf auf ihn zugeschlichen kam.  
  
„Scheiße...", flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme und schniefte leise, ohne stehenzubleiben.   
  
Auron folgte dem dahinschlurfenden Bündel Elend in Richtung S-Bahn. „Nicht sein Tag   
  
heute."  
  
In der U-Bahn hatte Tidus dann angefangen, zu heulen. Die Leute hatten ihn angestarrt und   
  
Auron hatte nicht wirklich gewusst, was er hätte tun sollen. Tidus war nur böse geworden, als   
  
er versucht hatte, ihn zu trösten. Der Junge hatte gejammert, wie ungerecht das doch war, und   
  
wie er sich doch angestrengt hatte, was Auron dann irgendwann von dem Plan abgebracht   
  
hatte, dem Jungen in nächster Zeit zu erzählen, was die Zeitungen jetzt schon wieder über   
  
seinen Vater schrieben.   
  
Und jetzt saß er im Wohnzimmer, schmollend und aus dem Fenster starrend. Woran er jetzt   
  
eigentlich gescheitert war, wollte er nicht erzählen und überhaupt hatte er seit der S-Bahn   
  
nicht mehr den Mund aufgemacht. Auron sah sich nicht wirklich im Stande, momentan Tidus   
  
irgendwie helfen zu können. Das Problem mit ihm war, dass er sich immer in sämtliche Dinge   
  
reinsteigerte und sofort im Selbstmitleid ertrank. Genau, wie seine Mutter... wie Lilian.  
  
Das Piepen der Tür drängelte sich zwischen seine Gedankengänge und herein kamen Naki   
  
und Freddie, beide dick eingepackt und halb durchnässt vom Schnee.  
  
„Hallo, auch...", keuchte Naki und drückte Auron eine Tüte mit Weihnachtsgeschenken in die   
  
Hand, „Versteck die mal in der Küche..."  
  
„Hey, Tidus!", rief Freddie gutgelaunt ins Wohnzimmer, während er sich im Flur die Stiefel   
  
auszog, „Wie war´s?"  
  
Au weia, dachte Auron und fasste sich an die Stirn, jetzt kommt die gleiche Leier noch mal.  
  
„Hey was ist denn?", fragte Naki erstaunt neben ihm, was sich jedoch beantworte, als der   
  
Junge ein lautes, wütendes „Für den Arsch!!!" zurück ins andere Ende des Hauses feuerte und   
  
Auron ihr einen angenervten Blick zuwarf.  
  
„Er wurde nicht genommen.", erklärte er, während er die Geschenke auf den   
  
Küchenschränken, nicht erreichbar für kurze Kinderarme, platzierte.  
  
„Wieso denn das?"  
  
Auron zuckte mit den Schultern und zeigte in Richtung Wohnzimmer: „Frag ihn selbst."  
  
„Freddie ist so ein Idiot!", zischte Naki, möglichst leise, damit es nicht ins Wohnzimmer   
  
drang, entweder, damit Freddie oder Tidus nichts davon hörten.  
  
„Was hat Freddie damit zu tun?"  
  
„Er meinte, für Tidus ein paar echt teure Blitzballschuhe kaufen zu müssen. Ich sag´ ihm   
  
noch, `Warte erstmal ab´, aber neeeeein..."  
  
Auron sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das als eine   
  
von Nakis üblichen Gebt-Mir-Mitleid-Geschichten handelte, die er, wie sonst auch ignorierte   
  
oder ob es ein böses Vorzeichen für ein total in die Hose gehendes Weihnachtsfest war.   
  
Insofern er so etwas, wie ein Weihnachtsfest überhaupt als in die Hose gegangen beurteilen   
  
konnte. Es war ja erst das zweite, das er miterlebte. Inzwischen hatte er begriffen, dass es   
  
dabei wohl um Nächstenliebe und sowas ging, auch wenn ihm die überfüllte Zanarkander   
  
Innenstadt etwas anderes hinterherschrie.   
  
  
  
Am Abend war Tidus immer noch mies gelaunt. Stinkig und mit einem Schmollmund saß er   
  
auf der Couch und zappte ziellos durchs Programm, während Naki in der Küche Abendessen   
  
machte und Freddie neben ihm saß und eine Zeitschrift las und Auron saß im Sessel und   
  
starrte so vor sich hin auf die Mattscheibe. Manchmal glaubte Tidus, dass Auron echt eine   
  
Schraube locker hatte. Immer in solchen Momenten. Ein Außenstehender hätte dieses   
  
Verhalten als gefesseltes Fernsehschauen interpretiert, aber Tidus kannte ihn jetzt inzwischen   
  
gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er das Fernsehprogramm hasste, wie die Pest, mal von einigen   
  
Ausnahmen abegesehen.   
  
Der Finger des Jungen drückte in einem kontinuierlichen Takt auf den Programmschalter.   
  
Zapp-Zapp-Zapp. Das Programm rauschte an seinen Augen vorbei.  
  
Nein, bei Auron war es etwas anderes. Er schien in diesen Momenten immer völlig abwesend   
  
zu sein und vollständig in seiner Gedankenwelt herumzugurken.  
  
Tidus hatte festgestellt, dass seine Oma, die jetzt tot war, früher immer genauso weggetreten   
  
im Sessel gehockt hatte. Nur leider reagierte Auron nicht so lustig, wie seine Oma, wenn man   
  
ihn ansprach. Die alte Frau hatte immer losgeschrien und sich erschrocken umgesehen und   
  
gefragt, wo sie sei.  
  
Tidus hatte Auron einmal gefragt, ob er sich nicht total dämlich dabei vorkomme, wie ein   
  
alter Tattergreis vor sich hin zu glotzen. Auron hatte ihn dann allerdings nur an Tausende   
  
Sachen erinnert, die dem Jungen zutiefst peinlich waren, von einem Mädchen verprügelt   
  
worden zu sein, sich einmal an einem Glas Milch so verschluckt zu haben, dass sie ihm aus   
  
der Nase wieder herausgelaufen kam und so weiter. Dem Mann einen Vorwurf machen zu   
  
wollen war, wie gegen eine Gummizellenwand rennen.  
  
Nichtstun und Denken waren eine großartige Sache, fand hingegen Auron. Zumindest, wenn   
  
man sonst immer mit so einem Plappermaul wie Tidus im Schlepptau zusammen war.   
  
Inzwischen hatte der Junge auch begriffen, dass er von ihm keine Antwort in diesem Zustand   
  
bekommen würde, also hatte er seine Ruhe zum Nachdenken. Momentan, wie er weiter mit   
  
der Affäre von Jecht mit seiner Agentin verfahren sollte. Wenn es denn eine gab. Hoffentlich   
  
würden es die Medien nicht so aufblasen.  
  
Auf dem Fernseher rasten die Programme vorbei, für Auron war es kaum erkennbar, was da   
  
überhaupt lief und er fragte sich, wie Tidus in weniger als einer Sekunde eine Sendung als   
  
schlecht und damit als umschaltwürdig beurteilen konnte. Die abgehackten Worte der   
  
Moderatoren und Schauspieler klangen so wirr zusammengesetzt wie eine fremde,   
  
merkwürdige Sprache. Gelangweilt schaute Auron weiter auf den Bildschirm, als er plötzlich   
  
im Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Namen Jecht hörte und das Gesicht der Agentin aus der   
  
Zeitung sah. Er hielt die Zeitspanne zumindest für so lange, auch wenn ihm dieser kurze   
  
Augenblick sehr viel länger vorkam. Erschrocken sah er auf den Fernseher, als Tidus auch   
  
schon weiterzappte und ihm jetzt eine Talk-Show-Moderatorin ins Gesicht grinste.  
  
Er drehte sich zu Tidus um, allerdings verriet ihm der gelangweilte Gesichtsausdruck des   
  
Jungen, dass dieser nicht mitbekommen hatte, was da eben auf dem Programm kam. Glück   
  
gehabt. Obwohl... wer wusste, ob nicht irgendwoanders auch darüber berichtet wurde.  
  
„Tidus, dieses Rumgezappe macht einen ja Wahnsinnig!", Freddie langte nach der   
  
Fernbedienung in Tiduss Hand und nahm sie ihm Weg.  
  
„Hey, gib die her!", schrie Tidus schnappte nach dem Kontrollgerät. Freddie sprang in dem   
  
Moment auf, genau wie der Junge, dabei fiel die Zeitschrift auf den Boden und die Seiten   
  
verblätterten sich.  
  
„Gib sie zurück!", Tidus versucht, durch Springen an die Fernbedienung heranzukommen,   
  
was nicht klappte, da er Freddie gerade mal bis zur Brust ging und dieser das Teil zu allem   
  
Überfluss auch noch hoch hielt.  
  
Auron starrte auf die aufgeschlagene verprummelte Seite des Heftes am Boden. Zwischen   
  
Freddies Fuß hindurch war die Überschrift zu lesen: „Die heimliche Liebschaft des   
  
Blitzballers".  
  
Bitte nicht noch mehr. Jetzt befand sich Auron wirklich in einer prekären Lage. Er musste   
  
irgendwie durch das Gerangel, das obendrüber stattfand an die Zeitschrift herankommen,   
  
ohne dass Tidus was davon mitbekam, was drinne stand.  
  
Was sich als unmöglich herausstellte.  
  
„Ist das alles, was du kannst?", grinste Freddie den Jungen an, der verzweifelt hochsprang um   
  
an die Fernbedienung heranzukommen. Und dann hatte auch er es gesehen. Die Überschrift.   
  
Als Freddie seinen Fuß einen Zentimeter zur Seite geschoben hatte, sah auch er die   
  
Überschrift, als er zu Tidus hinunterschaute, sein Grinsen erstarb, sein Arm sank nach unten   
  
und der Kleine schnappte sich die Fernbedienung, ohne auf Freddies Verhalten weiter zu   
  
achten.  
  
„Was zum...", murmelte er, bevor er begriff und blitzschnell die nun zerfledderte Zeitschrift   
  
aufhob. Fragend schaute er Auron an, dann gingen beide Männer in die Küche.  
  
Es wären so tolle Ferien geworden. Weihnachten vor der Tür, keine Schule mehr und endlich   
  
Blitzball im Verein. Aber irgendwas ging ja immer schief. Echt typisch.   
  
Lustlos lungerte Tidus in der Ecke herum, während Auron und Freddie den Tannenbaum von   
  
draußen reinhievten. Es war der 24. Dezember.  
  
„Tidus, sei so gut und mach die Tür hinter mir zu.", Auron schob sich mit dem Ellenbogen   
  
seine Brille zurecht, da er keine Hand frei hatte, dank des Tannenbaums. Sie hatten das Ding   
  
vor drei Tagen gekauft, Freddie und Naki und bis jetzt hatte er auf dem „Deck", oder Terasse   
  
oder wie man es auch nennen sollte, gestanden.  
  
Barfuß schlurfte der Junge zur Tür und schloss sie mit einem lauten Quietschen. Danach   
  
packte er sich aufs Sofa und starrte auf die schwarze Mattscheibe, während im Hintergrund   
  
die beiden Männer feststellten, dass der Baum nicht in den dafür vorgesehenen Ständer passte.  
  
Fernsehen durfte Tidus plötzlich auch nicht mehr, „um es im Haus weihnachtlicher sein zu   
  
lassen.", O-Ton Naki. Keine Ahnung, was sie plötzlich überkommen war, aber gestern Abend   
  
war sie plötzlich angetanzt, hatte ihm die Fernbedienung weggenommen und jetzt hatte er   
  
über die Feiertage Fernsehverbot. Was für ein Ferienbeginn!  
  
Plötzlich sprang er wieder auf. „Ich... ich muss nochmal los... zum Kiosk... bevor er   
  
dichtmacht. Ich brauch´ noch Kaugummis...", er brauchte eigentlich gar keine, Tidus hatte   
  
sich schon vor Tagen so eine Art kleinen Vorrat angelegt. Seine neueste Macke waren   
  
nämlich diese knallpinken, klebrigen, süßen Blasenkaugummis, die beinahe jeden Menschen   
  
in den Wahnsinn trieben, wenn man damit Blasen machte. Aber er wollte hier raus, raus aus   
  
diesem Haus, raus, an die frische Luft, weg von diesem Baum, weg von Freddie, Naki und   
  
Auron, die alle so furchtbar in diese Festtagsstimmung hereinzupassen schienen. Na schön,   
  
sah man mal vielleicht von Auron ab. Der hatte sich irgendwie schon die letztes Jahr nicht für   
  
das Weihnachtsfest erwärmen können, wusste der Teufel warum.   
  
Tidus lief in den Flur und zog sich seine Schuhe an.   
  
„Ich komme mit.", hörte er Auron hinter sich sagen und drehte sich auf dem Boden sitzend,   
  
um.   
  
„Wozu denn das?"  
  
„Ich brauch noch über die Feiertage ´ne Zeitung."  
  
„Ich bring sie dir mit."  
  
„Nein, ich brauch´ frische Luft."  
  
Na toll, Tidus verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt hatte er schon wieder Auron an der Backe. Und   
  
außerdem würde er sich jetzt wirklich noch Kuagummis kaufen müssen.  
  
„Dann beeil dich...", murmelte der Junge, während Auron seine schwarze, abgegriffene   
  
Winterjacke anzog. Tidus fand, dass der Mann herumlief, wie ein Penner. Eine Pennerjacke   
  
(auch wenn er froh war, dass Auron jetzt nicht mehr Non-Stop in seinem roten Mantel   
  
herumlief, den er noch viel schlimmer fand), eine abgetragene Pennerjeans,   
  
Pennerwinterstiefel, die schon an die zwanzig Jahre alt schienen und nicht zuletzt die immer   
  
noch recht langen Haare, die er hinten zu einem schlampigen Zopf zusammengebunden hatte.   
  
Die meisten Leute fanden es eher ziemlich respekteinflößend, aber Tidus fand es einfach   
  
peinlich. Es war bestimmt ein Jahr her, dass Auron mal beim Friseur war.  
  
Der Junge war gerade so damit beschäftigt, sich zu ärgern, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie   
  
Auron die Tür hinter sich zumachte. Argh, verdammt. Wieso war immer er es, der verarscht   
  
wurde? Böse rannte Tidus dem Mann mit den langen Haaren nach, nachdem er draußen die   
  
Tür hinter sich zuknallte.  
  
Der Weg zum Kiosk verlief schweigend. Es war Vormittag und die Luft war schneidend kalt,   
  
aber trocken. Während Tidus neben Auron herlatschte, dachte er nach. Über Weihnachten und   
  
das Ganze. Irgendwas war dieses Jahr los mit ihm. Okay, die Ferien hatten scheiße   
  
angefangen, er musste noch eine Ewigkeit warten, bis er Blitzball im Verein spielen konnte,   
  
aber... vielleicht war es ziemlich dumm, sich davon einfach Weihnachten versauen zu lassen.   
  
Die letzten Jahre, ach eigentlich immer schon hatte er dieses Fest geliebt! Geschenke,   
  
Süßigkeiten und wenn man Glück hatte sogar Schnee vor der Tür, was dann ja wohl das   
  
coolste Weihnachten überhaupt war. Irgendwie benahm er sich dieses Jahr wie... Oh mein   
  
Gott!, dachte Tidus, ich benehme mich wie Auron! Tidus zog angesäuert die Mundwinkel   
  
nach unten. Wenn das nicht ein schlechter Einfluss war.  
  
Eigentlich brauchte er gar keine Zeitung mehr. Auron hatte sich über die Feiertage relativ gut   
  
mit lesenswertem eingedeckt. Allerdings hatte er sich mit Naki und Freddie darauf geeinigt,   
  
dass es für ein Weihnachtsfest vorteilhafter war, Tidus über die Feiertage zu ersparen, was die   
  
Zeitungen mal wieder über Jecht schrieben. Und irgendwer musste jetzt dafür sorgen.   
  
Der Kiosk tauchte vor ihnen auf, obwohl es eher eine Art unterschätzter Supermarkt in einer   
  
Garage war. Oder so ähnlich. Er mochte den Laden nicht wirklich, er war a) Teuer und b) war   
  
der Verkäufer ziemlich unfreundlich und machte allgemein einen so interessierten Eindruck   
  
wie ein sechsjähriger, cooler Junge in der Barbie-Abteilung im Kaufhaus.  
  
Mit einem Seitenblick auf Tidus, der vorne an der Theke seine Kaugummis (welche er ja   
  
eigentlich gar nicht brauchte, aber das wusste ja Auron nicht) kaufte, sah er sich die   
  
Zeitschriften im Regal an, auf der Suche nach Schlagzeilen, die irgendwas mit Jecht zu tun   
  
haben konnten. Mist... Er erspähte mindestens drei Zeitungen, auf denen Jechts Gesicht   
  
prankte. Wieso mussten die Zeitungen eigentlich immer alles so aufblasen? Er hasste die   
  
Klatschpresse. ~Glückwunsch. Jetzt bist du schon fast so weit, wie der Zanarkander   
  
Durchschnittsmensch. Sieht man mal von den ganzen Idioten ab, die kein Leben haben.~,   
  
raunte ihm seine Innere Stimme zu. Was sich inzwischen als nächste Sorge in Aurons Hirn   
  
schob: Was, wenn Tidus da mit reingezogen wurde und demnächst irgendein Klatschreporter   
  
bei Naki vor der Tür stand?  
  
„Hey Auron. Was schaust du denn da solange?"  
  
Hinter ihm stand Tidus und glotzte ihn genervt an. Etwas zu ruckartig drehte sich der Mann   
  
um und versuchte, sich möglichst groß zu machen, um Tidus die Sicht auf die Zeitungen zu   
  
versperren.  
  
„Nichts. Bist du fertig?", er musste ziemlich dämlich wirken, da Tidus ihn jetzt mit   
  
hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anstarrte, als hätte er was im Gesicht.  
  
„Du wolltest dir doch noch deine Zeitung kaufen. Oder findest du sie nicht?", der Junge   
  
grinste, dann ging er an Auron vorbei zum Regal oder zumindest hätte er das getan, hätte   
  
Auron ihn nicht am Arm festgehalten und ihn zurückgezogen.  
  
„Ist schon gut. Lass uns wieder los. In der Zeitung steht sowieso nichts.", so dämlich er sich   
  
momentan auch benahm, der Mensch sprach mit der gleichen Sicherheit in der Stimme, wie   
  
sonst auch.   
  
„Hä? Du hast doch gar nicht reingeschaut...", Tidus zog eine Grimasse.  
  
„Habt ihr beiden irgendein Problem, oder so?", die Stimme des gretzigen Verkäufers klang   
  
wie eine alte, rostige Feile.  
  
Er bekam keine Antwort, nur die Tür klingelte als Auron mit Tidus im Schlepptau den Laden   
  
wieder verließ.  
  
Der Rückweg verlief genauso, wie der Hinweg: Schweigend. Zumindest für eine Weile.  
  
„Woran hat es gelegen?", Auron schielte mit seinem einen Auge auf den Jungen neben sich   
  
herunter.  
  
„Hä?"  
  
„Das mit dem Blitzballteam?"  
  
Tidus zog eine Grimasse, die aussagte, dass er über alles lieber reden würde, als darüber.  
  
„Was weiß ich denn?", keifte er böse, aber nicht besonder laut.  
  
„Tss, schon gut.", Auron schmunzelte, „Es ist nur Schade drum. Dein Schuss war ja doch   
  
nicht ohne."  
  
Tidus schaute den Mann in dem schwarzen Mantel neben sich ungläubig an. War er krank,   
  
oder so? Was war aus dem ständig herablassenden, nie den Mund aufmachenden, obercoolen   
  
Auron geworden? War das eben ein Versuch gewesen, ihn aufzuheitern? Oder zu loben? Es...   
  
hörte sich irgendwie... komisch an.  
  
An Auron war dieser Blick nicht vorbeigegangen.  
  
„Was?", er schielte Tidus über seine Sonnenbrille hinaus an.  
  
„Ach nichts...", kicherte Tidus. Eine weitere bescheuerte Sache an Auron. Diese Sonnenbrille   
  
setzte er nie ab! Selbst im Winter nicht, bei stockdunklem Himmel. Klar, es diente irgendwie,   
  
seine Narbe im Gesicht etwas zu verstecken, aber dämlich war´s trotzdem.  
  
„Was hast du jetzt eigentlich mit deinem Auge gemacht?"  
  
„Nichts."  
  
Nakis Befürchtung, dass Tidus losheulen würde, sobald Freddie ihm die Blitzballschuhe   
  
schenkte, ging nicht in Erfüllung. Eher gegenteilig. Der Junge hatte ein Freudentanz   
  
veranstaltet und war Freddie ersteinmal um den Hals gefallen. Nun gut, geheult hatte er   
  
seinem Freudentaumel doch, allerdings eher aus Begeisterung, dass er jetzt etwas hatte, womit   
  
er vor Mia und Tony angeben konnte.  
  
Was er dann auch prompt tat, nämlich im Waisenhaus bei den beiden anzurufen.  
  
Im Schneidersitz saß er jetzt vor dem Telefontischchen im Flur, immer noch stolz auf seine   
  
Latschen guckend, während er darauf wartete, dass die Telefontussi seine beiden Freunde ans   
  
Telefon holte.  
  
„Hallo Tidus!", Tonys wie immer nach laufender Nase klingende Stimme meldete sich am   
  
anderen Ende der Leitung, „Frohe Weihnachten!"  
  
„Jaja, frohe Weihnachten!", Tidus grinste, bevor er mit der Nachricht hervorplatzte, „Ich hab´   
  
echte Nikes! Zum Blitzball! Ist das nicht geil?!"  
  
Eine Stille trat am anderen Ende der Leitung ein, die geradezu nach Tonys dümmlichen,   
  
glotzenden Gesicht schrie. Dann hörte man ihn doch wieder.  
  
„Wooooow!", jep, der Gesichtsausdruck passte, „Hey Mia! Weißt du, was Tidus zu   
  
Weihnachten bekommen hat!?!?!?"  
  
Es mischte sich noch eine zweite Stimme am Hörer ein. Tonys große Schwester kam dazu.  
  
„Hey Tidus! Was gab´s denn?"  
  
„Hey Mia! Ich hab´ echte Nikes bekommen! Stell dir das mal vor!", rief Tidus begeistert in   
  
den Hörer.   
  
„Wie cool!", schrie das Mädel ziemlich laut am anderen Ende zurück, woraufhin sich Tony,   
  
der sich wohl mit ihr den Hörer teilte sofort anfing zu jaulen, sie solle etwas leiser reden.  
  
„Und, wie ist Weihnachten bei euch?"  
  
„Tsss, kannst du dir doch denken.", zischte Mia.  
  
„Wir haben Weihnachtslieder gesungen und dann hat jeder einen   
  
Schokoladenweihnachtsmann und ein Geschenk bekommen!", erklärte der kleinere von   
  
beiden begeistert.  
  
„Und, was habt ihr bekommen?"  
  
„Bücher.", gab das Geschwisterpaar einhellig zurück, obwohl Tony etwas enthusiastischer   
  
klang, als seine Schwester.  
  
„Oh!", antwortete Tidus bescheiden interessiert. In solchen Momenten fühlte er sich immer   
  
etwas schlecht und wünschte sich, er hätte vorher lieber die Klappe gehalten.  
  
„Na, aber dir scheint´s ja wieder einigermaßen gut zu gehen.", bemerkte Mia.  
  
„Hm?", der Junge war gerade in Gedanken versunken. Vielleicht sollte er den beiden selbst   
  
etwas schenken.  
  
„Naja, ich meine, zuerst die Blitzballpleite und dann noch das, was die Zeitungen wieder   
  
schreiben."   
  
„Hä? Die Zeitungen? Was schreiben die denn?", Tidus zog am Hörer eine Grimasse.  
  
„Naja, das mit deinem Vater und seiner Sekretärin, oder so.", Tidus hatte den beiden   
  
inzwischen erzählt, wer denn sein Vater war. Bei Tony hatte das die Kluft aus Respekt, die für   
  
ihn Tidus umgab, noch verstärkt, während es Mia eigentlich total egal war, „Dass die ein   
  
Verhältnis hatten."  
  
Tidus starrte überrascht vor sich auf die ebene Fensterscheibein sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Er   
  
murmelte „Mach´s gut." in den Hörer, dann rannte er mit einem Blick, der einen Stein hätte   
  
zum Bersten bringen können in sein Zimmer, um zu schmollen, nicht, bevor er wieder mit der   
  
Tür geknallt hatte.  
  
Naki saß in den Tiefen der Couchlehne versunken da und starrte an die Decke, neben sich   
  
Freddie, der behutsam ihre Had tätschelte.  
  
„Wieso...", jammerte sie, „Wieso konnten sie damit nicht bis nächste Woche warten!"  
  
„Keine Ahnung", ihr Freund ließ sich mit einem lauten Seufzen zurück neben sie fallen und   
  
legte den Arm um Nakis Schultern.  
  
„Ich habe so keine Lust mehr...", Naki schmiegte sich gegen ihn und schloss die Augen,   
  
„Warum hätte Lilian nich einfach einen ganz normalen Typen heiraten können."  
  
Tidus hatte sich jetzt seit einer Stunde in seinem Zimmer verrammelt, und wollte partout nicht   
  
wieder rauskommen. Furchtbar melodramatisch, wie Auron fand. Er hatte sich aus der Küche   
  
einen Stuhl geholt und saß jetzt gegenüber von Tidus Zimmertür herum und wartete, dass   
  
Nakis Falle zuschnappte, in Form mehrerer Naschsachen, die jetzt vor seiner Tür lagen. Tidus   
  
hatte sie im Wohnzimmer liegengelassen und seine Tante hatte gedroht, sie zusammen mit   
  
ihm und Freddie zu vernichten, sollte Tidus nicht in den nächsten 30 Minuten herausbegeben.   
  
~Ein super Plan~, dachte Auron noch, als sich tatsächlich die Tür öffnete und ein Kinderarm   
  
herauslangte um nach den Süßigkeiten zu greifen. Als der Junge merkte, dass Auron da war,   
  
wollte er sofort wieder die Tür zuknallen aber der Mann war schneller und hielt sie auf.  
  
„Wie lange hast du denn noch vor, zu heulen.", er schaute auf den Jungen am Boden, der ihn   
  
böse anfunkelte.  
  
„Ich heul gar nicht!", grätzte dieser zurück und fügte nach einer Pause, in der er aufgestanden   
  
war noch hinzu: „Außerdem geht dich das gar nichts an."  
  
Es verging ein mehrere Augenblicke langes Schweigen in denen sich die beiden stumm   
  
anstarrten.   
  
„Kannst du mir mal was verraten?", Auron nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und schaute den Jungen   
  
jetzt mit seinem einen intakten Auge an, „Wieso flippst du immer sofort aus?"  
  
„Tss", der Junge vor ihm schaute verächtlich und sauer zur Seite, um seinem Blick   
  
auszuweichen. Er wäre am liebsten wieder in sein Zimmer verschwunden, aber das ging nicht,   
  
weil Herr Kleiderschrank da ihn ja nicht in Ruhe lassen wollte. Was erwartete Auron   
  
eigentlich? Da hatte sein Vater vor Jahren seine Mutter betrogen mit irgendsoeiner   
  
bescheuerten Kuh und er sollte ruhig bleiben, oder was?  
  
„Es ist noch nicht einmal raus, ob die Geschichte über Jecht stimmt."  
  
Was wusste Auron denn schon? Wie bescheuert und nervig es war, einen Vater wie Jecht zu   
  
haben. Über den als er noch da war die Zeitungen jeden Tag neue Scheiße schrieben, die   
  
Kinder einen damit aufzogen und der irgendwann einfach verschwand und seine Mutter nach   
  
kurzer Zeit mitgenommen hatte. Und jetzt... jetzt ging das ganze immer noch weiter. Er hasste   
  
es. Immer wieder daran erinnert zu werden, wer er war und warum er Jecht so hasste. Wieso   
  
konnte das alles nicht einfach aufhören?  
  
Tidus merkte es zuerst gar nicht, als seine Augen anfingen, zu brennen, er anfing zu   
  
schluchzen und zu schniefen. Auch, dass Naki und Freddie ziemlich besorgt aus dem   
  
Wohnzimmer gelaufen kamen merkte er zunächst nicht. Und irgendwie war es ihm egal, dass   
  
er einfach nach vorne gegen Auron kippte und dieser ihn in den Arm nahm, auch wenn es ihm   
  
später vermutlich fürchterlich peinlich sein würde. Er stand einfach, heulte in Aurons   
  
norwegischen Wollpullover, merkte, wie Naki sich in die Umarmung einschloss, Freddie   
  
vermutlich ebenfalls und auf dem Flur ein Bild der allgemeinen Gruppenumarmung entstand.  
  
Weihnachten fiel doch nicht völlig ins Wasser. Nach seiner Heul-Attacke Tidus hatte Tidus   
  
zumindest aufgehört, weiter schlechte Laune zu verbreiten und jetzt saßen sie alle noch   
  
beisammen und knabberten Kekse, während in der Glotze (Naki hatte das Fernsehverbot   
  
aufgehoben) irgendeine Weihnachtssendung kam, Auron wusste nicht, was, aber er fand es   
  
ziemlich furchtbar und laut. Aber das allgemeine Beisammensitzen mochte er trotzdem. Tidus   
  
neben ihm war bereits eingeschlafen und lag jetzt mit einem Sabberfropfen aus dem   
  
Mundwinkel hängend nach hinten gelehnt und träumte. Auron schloss ebenfalls die Augen   
  
und seufzte leise. Endlich Ruhe und die Gewissheit, sich zumindest für diesen Tag keine   
  
Sorgen mehr zu machen brauchte. Dazu den Duft von Kräutertee in der Nase.  
  
So saß Auron einige Zeit da, völlig entspannt, noch halb das schrille Gehupe des Fernsehers   
  
im Ohr, bevor auch er einpennte.  
  
„Hey Freddie...", flüsterte Naki und deutete auf Tidus, der dicht an Aurons Bauch geschmiegt   
  
auf dem Sofa lag, „Sieh dir das an... Niedlich..."  
  
„Ich hol den Fotoapparat."  
  
„Hihi, dafür bringen die uns um."  
  
„Aber erst, nachdem wir das Foto nächstes Jahr als Weihnachtspostkarte verschickt haben."  
  
Beide grinsten fies.  
  
Der vollständigkeit halber ist hier noch zu erzählen, dass nach einer Woche der Schwindel um   
  
die Affäre von Jecht aufflog. Die Agentin hatte wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen   
  
(und Ärger mit ihrem Mann). Zum Foto kann man zum Glück von Tidus und Auron sagen,   
  
dass von allen Fotos, die auf dem Film waren dieses Unterbelichtet gewesen war und darauf   
  
nichts weiter als dröge Schwärze zu sehen war.   
  
Ende von Kapitel 7   
  
Pueh geschafft. Zehnseitige Langeweile die siebte (das ist jetzt eine "Behauptung"   
  
Sie soll zur "Diskussion" und zum Review schreiben anregen) 


	8. Her of the Day

So, der obligatorische Autorentratsch. Diese Kapitel spielt jetzt zwei Jahre später, das heißt, Tidus ist jetzt elf. Ich wollt nur mal ein bisschen in der Zeitleiste voranschreiten, weils sonst zu lang dauern würde. Und Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat, einmal war ichb furchtbar faul und dann ist noch meine Festplatte abgekackt und der PC meines Vaters hat auch nicht funktioniert (es ist unglaublich, wie man plötzlich den Drang zum Schreiben verspürt, wenn man nicht die Möglichkeit dazu hat). Aber um die Zuzkunft dieser Fic muss sich eigentlich keiner Sorgen machen, dazu ist sie mir viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen.  
  
Somit danke an alle Review-Menschen, ne? Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht nachgelassen.  
  
Ach ja, noch was. Das hier ist sozusagen eine Beta-Version. Ich habe sie nicht wirklich im Stück durchgelesen. Ich bin jetzt erstmal bis Montag im Urlaub, wollte das neue Kapitel aber ncoh vorher Posten. Also, bitte nicht zu sehr über Ausdrucksfehler oder sowas aufregen, ich werds im Nachinein noch korrigieren. Es ist nur inzwischen zwölf uhr Nachts, ich habe die letzten Tage nicht viel geschlafen und morgen muss ich früh los. Also, bitte nicht steinigen, ne? Oh, achja, Griechenland ist im Finale, wenn das mal nicht geil ist, hä?  
  
8. Hero of the Day  
  
Ein ziemlich unauffälliger Tag, zumindest wettertechnisch. Es war weder auffällig warm, noch kalt, es regnete nicht, Sonne war aber auch keine da und am Himmel trieb der gewöhnliche grauweiße Wolkeneinheitsbrei vor sich her, der es dann der lieben Sonne ab und zu einmal erlaubte, auch vorbeizuscheinen. Inmitten dieser Langeweile hockte Naki auf der kleinen Tribüne mit einigen anderen Erwachsenen, größtenteils wohl Eltern, die sich alle Kleckerweise auf den Bänken verteilten um auch ja nicht zuviel Kontakt zueinander aufnehmen zu müssen. Ein lustiges Gefühl, fand die Tante des Neulings der Green Hurricane Junior-Mannschaft, die Mannschaft seiner momentanen Schule. Es war Tidus erstes Spiel heute. Zehn Minuten lang hauten sich die 11 bis 13-Jährigen nun schon die Blitzbälle um die Ohren, aber von dem blauäugigen Jungen war bisher noch nichts zu sehen. Genauso wenig, wie von Auron und Freddie, mit denen sie sich eigentlich vor dem Spiel hatte treffen wollen.  
  
Diese standen zwei Kilometer entfernt in Freddies eingerosteten Dienstwagen bereits eine halbe Stunde im Stau.  
  
"Ich hätte ja damit gerechnet, dass die Innenstadt bummvoll ist, aber im äußeren B-1 Bezirk...", Freddie trommelte genervt mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum. Das Radio war vor einiger Zeit kaputt gegangen und er hatte es eigentlich nicht für nötig empfunden, es irgendwie reparieren zu lassen. Nicht, dass sie viel davon gehabt hätten, dafür dröhnte von allen Seiten viel zu laut das Hupkonzert auf die beiden ein. Zwei Autos weiter vorne schien noch jemand zusätzlich die Situation unerträglich machen zu wollen indem er seine Umgebung mit HipHop-Musik beschallte und in den letzten zehn Minuten hatte sich das Auto vielleicht zwei Meter bewegt. "Wir hätten zu Fuß gehen sollen.", murmelte Auron, während er ermüdet vor sich aus dem Fenster schaute, "Schneller wären wir auf jeden Fall gewesen." "Ja, vermutlich...", der rothaarige Mann kramte eine Zigarette aus seiner Jackentasche, klemmte sie sich in den Mundwinkel und zündete sie an. Er war in den letzten zwei Jahren zu einem starken Raucher geworden, genauso wie seine Freundin, "Möcht'´ mal wissen, was da los ist. Bestimmt ein Unfall." "Yep.", beide Männer drehten sich gleichzeitig in ihren Sitzen um, als sich in den allgemeinen Salat aus Geräuschen nun auch noch eine Sirene mischte. "Na toll...", nuschelte Freddie und versuchte an den Rand der Straße zu fahren, um dem Krankenwagen Platz zu machen. Da alle anderen Autofahrer vor ihm allerdings das gleiche vorhatten, gestaltete sich das als schwieriger als gedacht und bald wurde das Hupen von allen Seiten noch wütender als zuvor. "Man, was ist heute nur los?!", fluchte Freddie. Er hatte den Wagen einigermaßen aus dem Weg bekommen können, wusste jedoch nicht, wie er jemals aus diesem Wirrwarr wieder rauskommen sollte, da sich neben ihm die beiden Wagen so geschickt hingestellt hatten, dass jegliche Bewegung unmöglich war. Der Krankenwagen fuhr an dem Chaos vorbei. „Na toll..." „Super..." „Was machen wir jetzt?", Auron war wirklich am Überlegen, ob er nicht einfach aussteigen sollte um Freddie mit dem Problem alleinezulassen, aber zu soviel unsolidarischem Verhalten war er dann heute doch noch nicht fertig. „Ich weiß nicht... momentan ist es wohl sowieso egal, da es ja sowieso kein weiterkommen gibt. Mal abwarten...", Freddie nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Kippe und lehnte sich zurück, während er den Qualm aus seinen Nasenlöchern wieder ausstieß. Etwas verärgert fächelte Auron diesen aus seinem Umfeld. Er kam sich zwar immer albern deswegen vor, aber er war immer noch ein Gesundheitsfanatiker, zumindest in gewisser Weise. Er rauchte nicht, Süßigkeiten mochte er sowieso noch nie. Nur Alkohol war eine Ausnahme. Ab und zu ein Gläschen Sake vor dem Einschlafen musste sein. Auron hatte festgestellt, dass, je länger er in Zanarkand war, desto schlechter schlief er. Andere hätten sich vermutlich an die Veränderungen gewöhnt mit der Zeit, bei ihm war es umgekehrt. Mit jedem Tag brannten sich die Unterschiede zwischen der ewig wachen Stadt und seiner Heimat tiefer in sein Bewusstsein. Der Sake half da meistens, sich zu entspannen und gar nicht erst die Sehnsucht nach Spira aufkommen zu lassen. In der Stille der Nacht krochen immer die meisten unliebsamen Gedanken aus den hintersten Ecken des Geistes hervor. Allerdings achtete Auron inzwischen peinlichst darauf, dass der Alkohol ihn nicht nocheinmal so vereinnahmte, wie vor zwei Jahren am Jahrestag des Endes ihrer Reise. Auron war erst später wirklich aufgefallen, was beinahe passiert wäre, dass er beinahe ins Abyssum gegangen wäre, einfach so. Aber das ging nicht. Er musste noch warten. Jecht hatte gesagt, er würde sich um die Sache mit Sins Wiedergeburt kümmern, und solange musste er noch bleiben. Ein lauter Knall und ein Ruck, der durch den Wagen ging, rissen Auron aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Mit einem unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck schaute die mollige Blondine auf ihre Uhr. Schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät. Blieb für die beiden Kerle nur zu hoffen, dass sie eine gute Ausrede hatten. Eine SEHR gute, da sie nicht nur eine wütende Naki, sondern auch noch einen motzenden Tidus an den Backen haben würden. Es hatte lange gedauert, aber Tidus war nun endlich eingewechselt worden. Der Trainer hatte für den Jungen eigentlich auch keine bessere Position gewusst, als vorne im Angriff, aber das war auch genau das, was der 11-Jährige gewollt hatte. Seine Pässe waren immer noch miserabel und außerdem fürchtete er sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen, den Gegner anzugreifen, aber schießen konnte er immer noch grandios. Außerdem schaffte es der Junge erstaunlicherweise, sich durch jede noch so stark bemannte Abwehr durchzufriemeln und zu –quetschen. „Los!! Mach sie fertig!", gleich hinter Naki saß der Vater des Mittelfeldspielers der gegnerischen Mannschaft, ein ziemlich bulliger Junge, den man anhand seiner Körpergröße glatt für vier Jahre älter halten konnte. Der Erzeuger des Jungen hatte schon das ganze Spiel über so dermaßen laut und cholerisch seinen Sohn angefeuert, dass Naki die Ohren fiepten, aber sie versuchte dies irgendwie zu ignorieren. Klar, sie hätte sich auch woanders hinsetzen könne, sie hatte die große Auswahl, aber es war ihr unangenehm gewesen, sich einfach wegzusetzen. Die andere Mannschaft hatte Anstoß und Tidus schwamm auf seine Position, während er zu seiner Tante herüberschaute. Dass Freddie und Auron immernoch nicht da waren hatte er anscheinend mitbekommen, da sich auf seinem Gesicht ein grimmiger Ausdruck bildete. „HA! DAS IST JA WOHL EIN WITZ!!! MACH DEN WINZLING FERTIG, TIM!!", wieder der Vater aus der Reihe hinter ihr. Tim hatte das ganze Spiel über bereits etlichen Gegenspielern blaue Flecken verpasst und Naki wurde Angst und Bange, wenn sie daran dachte, dass dieser Riese Tidus in die Finger bekam. Ihre ganzen Ängste im Bezug auf diesen Sport hatten im besagten Tim ihre Manifestation gefunden und am liebsten hätte sie Tidus in jetzt einfach aus dem kugelförmigen Pool gefischt und ihm verboten, jemals wieder Blitzball zu spielen. Da das aber schlecht ging kauerte sie sich auf ihren Sitz und harrte der Dinge die da kamen. Anpfiff. Natürlich kam die gegnerische Mannschaft (die Lions) zuerst an den Ball, Tim hatte Mia, die in Tidus Mannschaft im Mittelfeld spielte einfach weggestoßen und schwamm jetzt mit dem Leder in der Hand in die gegnerische Spielfeldhälfte. So etwas, wie ein ausgereiftes Passspiel schienen die Lions eh nicht zu besitzen, sie setzten voll und ganz auf Tim, der sich seinen Weg nach vorne freiprügelte und dann zu einem der Stürmer passte, der den Ball dann versuchte, ins Tor zu manövrieren, was ihnen in diesem Spiel jedoch erst einmal wirklich gelungen war, obwohl es schon viele Chancen für die Mannschaft gegeben hatte. So ging es dann auch dieses Mal, bis Tim schließlich kurz vor dem Tor sich umdrehte um den Ball weiterzupassen - und merkte, dass niemand da war, dem er den Ball hätte zuspielen können. Er hatte anscheinend nicht mitbekommen, wie die Abwehrspieler der Hurricanes die beiden Jungs aus der eigenen Mannschaft im Mittelfeld aufhielten. Naki grinste auf ihrer Bank. Es war zwar gemein, aber sie konnte den Jungen nicht leiden und sein Vater nervte ebenfalls. Der Trainer brüllte irgendetwas dem Rest der Mannschaft zu, die immernoch versuchten, sich an den gegnerischen Spielern vorbeizudrängeln, während nun die gegnerische Mittelfeldspielerin, Mia, im Affenzahn auf Tim zugeschossen kam. „SCHIEß MEIN JUNGE!!! SCHIEEEEEEEEß!!!!!", wieder der kahlköpfige Vater hinter ihr, der seinem, nun etwas nervösem Sohn zubrüllte. Der Trainer brüllte auch wieder etwas und gestikulierte wild mit mit den Armen. Anscheinend wollte er genau das Gegenteil, da er sich sehr theatralisch auf die Stirn haute, als Tim tatsächlich einen Torschuss wagte – der weit, weit, weit über das Tor hinausging (ich widme diese Szene Beckham, der alten Gurke und sage: HAHA XP).Tiduss Tante grinste nur noch weiter, als eine Reihe hinter ihr der Typ anfing, wie ein Fuhrknecht zu fluchen. Es war zwar nur ein kleiner Triumph der Hurricanes über den bis eben noch überlegenen Gegner, der aber ausreichte, die sechs Kinder in den grünen Trikotts noch einmal zu motivieren. Sie waren jetzt in Ballbesitz und das Mädchen, das im Tor stand fuerte den Ball zu einem der beiden Verteidiger. Naki kannte die meisten Kinder nur vom Sehen, sie wusste gerade Mal, wie Mia hieß, da Tidus sie auch schon gekannt hatte, bevor er im Team war. Aber der Rest... irgendwie hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen, aber das würde vermutlich alles noch kommen. Das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren schwamm mit dem Ball im Arm nach vorne, direkt auf Tim zu. Sie schien angriffslustiger als vorher.Der bullige Junge schien sich von seinem Malleur von aben wieder einigermaßen gefangen zu haben und hielt ebenfalls genau Kurs auf das Mädchen. Sie hatte schon ziemlich viele blaue Flecke von ihm einstecken müssen, das würde jetzt auch nicht anders sein. Aber es war anders. Geschickt wich Mia seinem Angriff nach unten hin aus. „HA!!!!", ohne es richtig zu merken, sprang Naki auf und klatschte triumphierend in die Hände. Den scharfen Blick, den sie vom Vater hinter ihr bemerkte, erwiederte sie grinsend und setzte sich wieder. Der Ball ging hin zum schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der rechts im Angriff spielte. Naki hatte es gar nicht gemerkt, aber das Spiel ging nur noch fünf Minuten. Die Hurricanes mussten sich also beeilen, wenn sie nicht verlieren wollten. Das schien auch der Junge mit dem Ball zu wissen, da er nun wie angestochen weiter nach vorne schwamm und versuchte, irgendwie an der Verteidigung vorbeizukommen, verfolgt, von noch einem der Stürmer. Allerdings machten die Lions in diesen letzten Minuten einen entscheidenden Fehler. Sie hatten sich zu sehr auf den rechten Stürmer konzentriert, der schon das ganze Spiel über immer wieder dazu gekommen war, aufs Tor zu schießen. Auf die anderen linken Stürmer, die kamen und gingen, achteten sie kaum, da diese größtenteils nur aus Teamzugehörigkeit spielten, allerdings kaum einen Ball fangen konnten. Und so bekam Tidus auch keine Beachtung, als er seelenruhig auf der linken Seite des Feldes entlang schwamm. Neue Aufmerksamkeit bekam er erst, als der Ball zu ihm gepasst wurde, dann allerdings auch von dem, den er am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Tim kam mit großen Zügen auf den braunhaarigen, schmächtigen Jungen zugeschwommen, der nur noch einige Meter vom Tor entfernt stand und nun zusah, diesen Abstand zu verringern. Tidus witterte seine Chance. Seine erste Torchance überhaupt und auch noch gleich in seinem ersten Spiel. Kaum auszuhalten, wenn man daran dachte, dass er in den letzten Minuten noch alles retten konnte. Allerdings musste er auch zugeben, dass er einen wahnsinns Schiss vor dem Riesen hinter ihm hatte und zuerst gar nicht hatte aufs Spielfeld schwimmen wollen und Tidus beshcleunigte sein Tempo noch, jedoch holte Tim entsetzlich schnell auf. Tidus musste sich beeilen. Näher würde er eh nicht ans Tor kommen. Er wollte gerade zum Schuss ausholen, als er merkte, wie sich eine Hand um seinen rechten Knöchel schloss und ein schmerzhafter Ruck durch ihn hindurch ging. Tim hatte sich an ihm festgekrallt und einmal kräftig gezogen, dass Tidus am liebsten Geschrien hätte, wäre er nicht unter Wasser gewesen. Glücklicherweise verhinderte sein Atemgerät das Einströmen von Wasser in die Lunge. Ein schrilles Pfeifen verriet, dass der Schiedsrichter diese Aktion, wie zu erwarten, nicht billigen würde.  
  
Erschrocken sah Auron um sich, bis sein Blick auf Freddie kleben blieb, der mit dem Kopf gegen das Lenkrad gedonnert war. So etwas modernes wie Airbags hatte Freddies Dienstwagen leider nicht, vermutlich war diese Karre die älteste der ganzen Stadt. „Aauuuuu...", keuchte Freddie, als Auron vom Steuer weghob und gegen seine Rückenlehne legte, „Was war denn das...?"Ein kleines rotes Rinnsal bahnte sich über Freddies Stirn seinen Weg. Vermutlich eine Platzwunde. „Keine Ahnung, aber wahrscheinlich ist uns jemand hinten reingefahren. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" „Keine Ahnung." Dasselbe konnte Auron auch über seinen Zustand sagen. Vorsichtig bewegte er seinen Arm in Richtung des Gurtes, um sich loszumachen. Noch schien alles in Ordnung. Er beugte sich vor, um die Tür zu öffnen. Immernoch nichts. Er drehte sich in Richtung Tür und setzte beide Beine auf den Asphaltboden. Er schien ja wirklich unverschämtes Glück zu haben. Und auch als Auron komplett im Freien stand und in die Abendsonne blinzelte, konnte er keine wirklichen Schmerzen an seinem Körper ausmachen. Dafür aber so etwas Ähnliches an Freddies Auto. Der gesamte rechte Kotflügel war eingebeult und sämtliche Hinterfenster hatten riesige Sprünge. Verärgert sah Auron zu dem Kleinwagen, der das veranstaltet hatte. Es gehörte schon eine gehörige Portion Dummeheit dazu, in einem Stau noch jemandem hinten rein zu fahren. Nun ja, der dicke Mann, mit den Schweißflecken unterm Arm, der gerade aus dem Wagen stieg, um ebenfalls den Schaden zu begutachten, schien es zu sein. Der Blick des Fahrers wanderte zwischen der Riesendelle an seinem eigenen Wage und der des anderen Wagens hin und her und blieb auf Auron stehen. Erst jetzt hatte der Einäugige gemerkt, dass seine Sonnenbrille nicht auf Platz saß. Er hoffte inständig, dass das Teil nicht kaputt war. Drei Jahre trug er jetzt diese Brille. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber sie war ihm ans Herz gewachsen... irgendwie .Sie war eines der wenigen Dinge, die er aus Spira immer bei sich trug. Seinen Mantel hatte er seit dem Winter nicht mehr angehabt. Ein Eingeständnis an Tidus, der sich am Ende weigerte, mit seinem „Beschützer"so auf die Straße zu gehen. Was auch immer. Der Fahrer starrte Auron irgendwie entgeistert an, wahrscheinlich hielt er ihn für einen Kriegsveteranen, oder so. Es sah schon fast komisch aus, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes von Wut zu Erschrockenheit veränderte, er dann ängstlich das Gesicht verzog und anschließend wieder sehr wütend aussah. Auron stand da zwar inzwischen drüber, mit Brille fühlte er sich aber doch um einiges wohler, besonders, nachdem in Tidus Mannschaft das Gerücht aufgekommen war, Auron wäre früher mal Pirat gewesen. „HABEN SIE SIE NOCH ALLE?!!!?" Unglaublich, wie aus so einem kleinen Menschen so viel Krach rauskommen kann, dachte Auron. „HABEN SIE SCHON MAL DARAN GEDACHT, DASS ES AUCH NOCH ANDERE LEUTE AUF DER STRA?E GIBT?!??? VERDAMMT ICH ICH HATTE NUR NOCH DREI MONATSRATEN ZU ZAHLEN!!!" Inzwischen hatte sich auch die Gesichtsfarbe des Mannes ins Rote verändert und die Kaugummikauende Fahrbegleitung war ebenfalls aus dem roten Wagen ausgestiegen. „Schaaaatz, jetz´ reg dich doch nicht auuuuf.", schmatzte sie und legte ihm den Arm um die dicken Schulter. Aber Schatz wollte sich weiter aufregen und brüllte weiter über Versicherungskosten, dumme Idioten, die ihr Auto soi auf der Fahrbahn platzierten, dass man ja reinfahren musste, und Ehefrauen, die einem im Straßenverkehr nicht zunörgeln und ablenken sollten. Auron hörte sich das nicht wirklich an. Seine größere Sorge war Freddie, den er, wärend der andere Typ schrie, aus dem Auto holen wollte. Vermutlich war es bei ihm nur bei einer Paltzwunde geblieben, aber man konnte nie wissen. „Was hat der da draußen denn?", stöhnte Freddie, als Auron die Tür aufmachte. Das Gebrüll machte ihm Kopfschmerzen. „Einen schlechten Tag, schätzungsweise. Ich hoffe, dass irgendwer einen Krankenwagen gerufen hat.", er wollte dem Veletzten gerade aus dem Wagen helfen, als er gerade noch mitbekam, dass das Gebrüll des Mannes lauter wurde, die Kaugummikauerin „NICHT!!!"schrie und er im nächsten Moment einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht bekam.  
  
Um diese Aktion etwas nachvollziehbarer zu machen, sollte man wissen, dass Igor P., der brüllende dicke Autofahrer, heute tatsächlich einen sehr, sehr sehr schlechten Tag gehabt hatte, auch wenn es klingt, wie aus einem schlechten Film. Einst der Star schlechthin unter den Immobilienmaklern, war er mit zunehmenden Alter nicht nur immer dicker und unattraktiver geworden, sondern hatte angefangen, sich mehr zum Alkohol, als zu seiner Frau hingezogen zu fühlen. Heute hatte er dann die Rechnung präsentiert bekommen. Entlassen nach fünfzehn Jahren, da er die letzten vier Monate nicht ein einziges Haus verkauft hatte und immer unzuverlässiger geworden war. Noch dazu hatte die Tochter vor, irgendsoeinen Hippie zu heiraten, den sie an der Uni kennengelenrt hatte, was sie ihm passend an diesem Tage verkündet hatte. Kein Wunder also. Job weg, nörgelnde Ehefrau am Hals, Schnapps wird teurer und dann auch noch eine Tochter, die einen Jeti heiraten und dann vermutlich in den Wald ziehen würde, oder so. Und dann stellt sich auch noch so ein Penner mitten auf die Straße, während die eigene Frau auf einen einquatscht und man selbst, frustriert wie man ist, vier Bier intuss hat.  
  
Von all dem wusste Auron natürlich nichts, aber selbst wenn er es getan hätte, hätte er wohl wenig Verständnis. Er war ein paar Schritte zurückgetaumelt, verdattert von der Reaktion seines Gegenübers. „Mann, Auron, bist du okay!?", Freddie schaute, immernoch mit seiner Platzwunde am Kopf hinter der Tür hervor. Diese Szene musste sehr grotesk wirken. Er, Freddie, der mit blutendem Kopf noch halb im Auto saß, Auron, der jetzt Nasenbluten hatte und von dem niemand wissen wollte, wie er auf diesen Angriff reagieren würde, die ganzen Gaffer, die sich inzwischen um den Unfallplatz versammelt hatten und von denen hoffentlich irgendjemand einen Kranbkenwagen gerufen hatte und dann noch der dicke, rotgesichtige Mann, der vo Wut zitterte und nun auch wieder anfing zu brüllen. „HÖR MIR GEFÄLLIGST ZU WENN ICH MIT DIR REDE, DU ARSCHLOCH!!!!", wenn man ihn sich so schweißgebadet ansah, konnte man meinen, dass es glatt nochmal 10° wärmer wären. „Hast du ein Taschentuch?", Auron hatte anscheinend beschlossen, diesen zu ignorieren und wandte sich stattdessen an Freddie, während er sich das herunterlaufende Blut versuchte, mit der Hand abzuwischen. „HEY!!! HÄLTST DICH WOHL FÜR WAS BESSERES?!!!" „Schatz, hör doch auf.", die Beschwichtigungsversuche der Gattin halfen nicht wirklich, da ihr dicker Mann sie einfach zur Seite stieß und wieder auf Auron losgehen wollte, der sich schon aufs Ausweichen vorbereitete. Allerdings hatten sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein kleines Grüppchen aus Studenten, die ebenfalls dort standen und gafften, dann doch entschieden Zivilcourage zu zeigen und einzugreifen. „Das reicht jetzt!!!", die zwei Typen, die den dicken Typen festhielten, sahen beide aus, wie diese typischen Footballkapitäne aus dem Fernsehen, fiel Auron auf, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Das war eigentlich so ein typischer Tidus-Gedanke. „Sind sie in Ordung?! Es kommt gleich ein Krankenwagen", fragte der dritte im Bunde. Das war eigentlich eine dumme Frage, da beide Männer inzwischen aussahen, wie dem Krieg entflohen, beide auf ihre Weise. „Den umständen entsprechend...", murmelte Freddie, der sich zurück in seinen Sitz gelehnt hatte und auch Auron hatte sich nun auf den Kantstein gesetzt und den Kopf nach hinten gelegt, während die beiden anderen „Collegestudenten"und die Kaugummikauerin den dicken Autofahrer auch langsam beruhigt bekamen. Tidus Spiel war in frevelhafte Vergessenheit geraten. Auch wenn es schon gelaufen war. Eine Sirene durchbrach den notdürftigen Frieden am Unfallplatz.  
  
Trotz eines Bänderanrisses war der Junge stolz, wie ein Schneekönig. Unentschieden im letzten Moment. Und es war sein Mitverdienst auch wenn Hugo das Ding letztendlich reingehämmert hatte. Schließlich war es das Foul an Tidus gewesen, dass den Elfmeter ermöglicht hatte. Aber langsam schlichen sich dann doch die negativen Aspekte dieses Tages in seinen Kopf. Bänderanriss. Das hieß, drei bis vier Wochen kein Blitzball mehr. Na toll! Und Freddie bund Auron, der alte Schluckspecht, waren nicht beim Spiel aufgekreuzt. Bei Auron war es ihm eigentlich relativ wurscht, der mochte eh kein Blitzball und so krümelhackrig wie er war, hätte er Tidus am Ende nur wieder aufgezählt, was er alles falschgemach hatte. Aber mit Freddie war das anders. Blitzballtechnisch war das Duo wirklich seelenverwandt. Freddie nahm den Jungen inzwischen öfters mit zu Blitzballspielen und immer waren es die beiden, die in der Reihe am lautesten brüllten und sangen. Und dieser Mensch war zu seinem ersten Spiel nicht gekommen. Und diese Schiene war eine echte Grausamkeit. Tidus trug sie zwar gerade eine Stunde, aber sie juckte schon jetzt, wie bescheuert. „Muss ich das Ding jetzt wirklich die ganze Zeit tragen?", maulte der blauäugige Junge, der in der Küche gegen die Wand gelehnt saß und versuchte, seinen Blitzball auf demn Finger zu balancieren. „Hör mal, dein Fuß ist dick und blau. Du kannst ohne die Schiene kaum laufen!", rief Naki aus dem Badezimmer, wo sie gerade Tidus Sportsachen in die Waschmaschine schmiss. „Hm...", es war eigentlich eine rhetorische Frage und Tidus hatte auch gar nicht zugehört. Stattdessen starrte er abwesend auf den Ball, den er zwischen seinen Händen kreisen ließ. „Ich möchte wissen...", seine Tante war nun wieder zurück in der Küche, „wo Auron und Freddie bleiben." Klatsch! Der Ball prallte einmal auf dem Boden und wieder nach oben, wurde jedoch von Tidus kleinen Händen geschickt wieder aufgefangen. „Mir doch egal!!", nuschelte der Junge, während er mit einer Mischung aus Schmollen und Grimmigkeit auf den Boden starrte. „Auf der Ecke war ein ziemlich langer Stau. Vermutlich sind sie da reingeraten. Aber trotzdem... Wir waren ziemlich lang noch beim Arzt. Eigentlich müssten sie auch schon wieder da sein." Aber Tidus wollte das alles gar nicht hören. Er wollte sauer sein. Er wollte irgendwem die Schuld für das Fehlen der beiden geben und darüber rumjammern können und einen Stau konnte man schlechter zumaulen, als zwei Personen, die vermutlich bald durch die Haustür hereinspaziert kämen. Genauer gesagt kamen sie knapp fünf Minuten später herein. Jedoch gaben sie ein so unerwartetes Bild ab, dass Tidus ersteinmal die Jammerei im Halse stecken blieb. Auron hatte ein Pflaster quer über die Nasenwurzel und einen leicht blaülichen Fleck auf der linken Gesichtshälfte und Freddie rannte mit einem Verband um den Kopf gewickelt herum. Neffe und Tante starrten die beiden entgeistert an, während die zwei Männer zurückstarrten. Auron unüberrascht, gelangweilt und Freddie irgendwie peinlich berührt. „Hallo Schatz! Ahllo Tidus!", unterbrach Letzterer schließlich die Runde, „Ich krieg ein neues Auto!", das trug nicht gerade zur Rührung der beiden anderen bei, die immernoch gafften, als würden zwei Untote in der Wohnung stehen. „Wwas war das... mit dem Auto?", Naki starrte ihren Freund ungläubig an. Auron seufzte. „Uns ist jemand auf dem Weg zum Spiel hinten rein gefahren. Und er hier...", er wies auf Freddie, „kriegt jetzt nen neuen Dienstwagen." „ohmeingottohmeingottohmeingottohmeingottohmeingottohmeingott!", Naki hatte in der letzten Zeit immer häufiger zu hysterischen Reaktionen geneigt, so auch heute. „Und wer hat euch so verprügelt?", eigentlich hatte Tidus die Frage nicht ernst gemeint. „Ein dicker, cholerischer Autofahrer, gegen den jetzt ein Verfahren wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer eingeleitet wird.", antwortete ein brillenloser Auron. Dummerweise hatten die Gläser der Brille den Unfall nicht überlebt. Momentan war das Gestell beim Optiker zur Reparatur. „Ja, zuerst fährt er uns hinten rein und dann haut er Auron auch noch eine runter." „WAS?!", Naki rannte aufgebracht zu den beiden Männern hin um auch zu überprüfen, ob auch alles in Ordnung sei. „Hey, Tidus, wie war das Spiel?", grinnste Freddie hinter seiner Freundin hervor, die gerade sein Gesicht nach nicht entdeckten Verletzungen begutachtete. Tidus grinste doppelt so weit zurück: „Cool!" Sein Ärger auf die beiden schien wie verflogen. Der Nachmittag verging mit dem Erzählen der verschiedenen Heldentaten, die alle vier diesen Tag über begangen hatten. Naki erzählte, wie sie den dummen Vater hinter sich ausgelacht hatte, als die Hurricanes doch ncoh das Spiel unentschieden beendet hatten, Tidus erzählte immer wieder, wie er sich durch Reihen von Verteidigern gekämpft hatte und theoretisch sogar an dem großen Tim vorbeigekommen war und gab mit seinem Fuß an, wie mit einer Kriegswunde. Auron erzählte fast gar nichts. Das brauchte er aber auch gar nicht, da Freddie die Geschehnisse so farbenfroh ausschmückte, dass Auron am Ende selbst nicht mehr hinterherkam. „Wieso hast du dich nicht gewehrt und zurückgeschlagen?!!", Tidus sprang bei dem Teil mit dem Reinhauen empört auf und starrte Auron fest an. „Wieso hätte ich das tun sollen?" „Weil man sich so etwas nicht gefallen lässt! Was , wenn er nochmal zugeschlagen hätte." „Dann wär ich ausgewichen." „Oooooh, na klar! Super-Auron weicht einfach aus! Huuuui!" Großartig. Tidus hatte inzwischen wieder einen Zustand erreicht, den man als Zucker-Flash bezeichnen konnte. Der Junge hatte zwar gar nichts Süßes gegessen, aber das Verhalten war das selbe. „Ich glaub, ich geh langsam nachhause.", Auron wollte gerade aufstehen, als Freddie in#hn unterbrach. „Warte mal. Das Foto musst du noch sehen!" „Foto?" „Ich habs im Krankenhaus gemacht!", Freddie grinste und wühlte in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Fotohandy. Die beiden Männer waren, als der Krankenwagen eingetroffen war, mit ins Krankenhaus genommen worden um unteruscht zu werden. Allerdings war es bei beiden nichts ernstes gewesen. Freddie war am Kopf genäht worden, außerdem musste ihm ein Rückenwirbel wieder eingerenkt werden. Allerdings hatte der Schlag Aurons Nasenwurzel angeknackst. „Waaaarte! Waaarte!", Freddie friemelte grinsend an seinem Handy herum, während Tidus ihm über die Schulter glotzte. Plötzlich brach das Kind in ein schrilles Gelächter aus und auch Freddie stimmte mit ein. „Was habt ihr denn jetzt schon wieder?!?!", Naki schaute leicht genervt auf das Display. „Also, ihr seit ziemlich fies.", merkte sie an, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen auch nicht verkneifen, während sie zu Auron herüberschgielte. Dieser hatte eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen wollen, was auf dem Foto war, aber Freddie hielt es ihm trotzdem unter die Nase. Das Foto sah eigentlich ziemlich typisch aus. Auron, gegen die weiße Wand des Krankenhausflures gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, tief in Gedanken, nur das da zwei nicht ganz so rein passende Wattebausche aus seinen Nasenlöchern hervorschauten. Angesäuert starrte der Vergackeierte auf das Bild. „Hahaha, jetzt weißt du ja, was ich gemacht hab´, als du dein Nickerchen gehalten hattest, Hahahahahaha!", prustete Freddie, während sich Auron mit einem Blick, als würde er die beiden Lachsäcke gleich umbringen, erhob und Richtung Tür ging. „H-hey! Willst du nicht noch bleiben!!!!", das kam wieder von Nakis Freund, der immernoch lachte, wie bescheuert. „Pass lieber auf, dass der Junge nicht erstickt.", gab Auron mit einem eisigen Ton zurück und deutete auf Tidus, der wirklich aussah, als würde er gleich mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch knüppeln vor Lachen. Das „Das werdet ihr noch büßen", dass aus Richtung Flur kam, kurz bevor die Tür kam, kurz bevor sie zuschlug, ging leider im allgemeinen Gelächter unter.  
  
Ende von Kapitel 8 


	9. Warriors we were

Hossa! Das hat ja bestimmt ein halbes Jahr gedauert! Tut mir mal wieder schrecklich leid, ich häng halt immer so Stückchenweise an dieser Fic, vor allem,s eit ich nun auch noch einige andere Schreibe, von denen zwei auch noch zu Ende geschrieben werden wollen. 

Nun ja, dieses Kapitel nimmt aber wieder ein bisschen mehr Bezug aufs Spiel, soll heißen, langsam wird sich wohl Auron zu diesem Aisblock entwickeln, der im Spiel sein Unwesen treibt (Jahaaaa. Im nächsten Kapitel taucht nämlich Satan persönlich auf! Und dann gehen die beiden einen Pakt ein! Auron wird zu diesem Inbegriff der Coolheit und gibt dafür... nachdenk seine Achselbehaarung OHGOTT! (erinnert sich jemand an diese Supercoole FMV, wo Auron rumpost und sein Schwert zieht?))

Okay, es ist spät, ich sollte schlafen gehen, bevor ich noch mehr Bockmist schreibe. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**_9. Warriors we were _**

"Grauer Alltag? Nicht mehr lange! Brich aus! Werde besonders! _Sei wie Jecht_! Und lösch deinen Durst! Mit Slurm!", unter dem Plakat stand noch, das Slurm offizieller Sponsor des ersten Jecht Memorial Cups war und dass der Konsum des Getränkes zu Herzbeschwerden führen konnt

Auron schüttelte den Kopf, als er vor dem Werbeplakat in der S-Bahnstation stand. Er war zwar schon an solche lächerliche Werbung gewöhnt, Zanarkand war schließlich voll davon, aber wenn sich in den letzten drei Wochen die Anzahl solcher Plakate mit dem Gesicht des besten Freundes drauf verdreifacht hatten, dann war das doch etwas Anderes.

Amüsiert schlenderte er weiter, hinaus aus dem dunklen Gang der Station, ins Tageslicht. Es war ein lauer Sommervormittag, und die Straßen der Innenstadt waren zugepflastert mit Bierdosen, Fast Food Verpackungen, Schnapsleichen (die sich am Straßenrand von ihrem Kater zu erholen versuchten) und andere unschöne Dinge (Beim Anblick eines benutzten Kondoms rümpfte Auron die Nase und machte einen großen Schritt darüber hinweg). Gestern war das Eröffnungsspiel des Memorial Cups gewesen, kein Wunder also, dass Zanarkand momentan einem Schlachtfeld glich.

Einem weiteren torkelndem Partygänger ausweichend schlenderte Auron durch die Einkaufsstraße. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, was er hier wollte, aber irgendwie beruhigte ihn dieser Anblick des zermüllten, aber menschenleeren Zanarkand, obwohl es ihn gleichzeitig an die Ruinen in Spira erinnerte und ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte... obwohl er in den Zanarkander Ruinen keine einzige stinkende Kotzpfütze im Kantstein gesichtet hatte. Wieder ein angeekeltes Gesicht, diesmal einen Bogen darum.

Ein Brummen aus der Richtung, in die Auron ging, verriet, dass die Straßenreinigung inzwischen auf den Beinen war, um die normalen Straßenverhältnisse wieder herzustellen. Auron kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und ging weiter, erfreut, dass es zumindest für heute ein Ende mit benutzten Kondomen, Kotzpfützen und Schnapsleichen haben würde.

Und dann plötzlich blieb er stehen. Er hatte etwas gehört. Zumindest glaubte er es, da es ihm das Straßenreinigungsgefährt nicht gerade leicht machte. Bruchfetzen von Worten und einer Melodie, die er seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Die Melodie, die in jedem Tempel in Spira zu hören war...

Wieso sang jemand in dieser Stadt, fern von jeglichem Leid, Krieg und Sin das Lied der Asthra. Auron schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, noch einige Fetzen des Liedes aufzufangen und festzustellen, woher es kam, während an ihm Bilder seiner Heimat vorbeirauschte. Bilder vom Meer, von den Tempeln, von den Landschaften, die er hier nie erblicken würde. Bilder von Personen, die er zurückgelassen hatte. Der Krach der Straßenreinigung verebbte, aber vom Lied der Asthra keine Spur. Nur noch Stille und Auron, der plötzlich sehr verlassen auf der Einkaufsstraße Zanarkands stand und sich fragte, ob ihm nicht einfach sein Gehirn einen Streich gespielt hatte, während ihm ein lauer Sommerwind schon fast tröstend durch die schwarzen, an einigen Stellen leider schon grauen, Haare fuhr.

Auron hatte noch ca. eine Stunde lang die Einkaufsstraße abgesucht. Er wusste nicht, nach was, irgendeine Spur aus Spira, vielleicht nach der Person, die das Lied gesungen hatte, obwohl es ja irgendwie unwahrscheinlich war, das jemand einfach so auf der Straße hockte und wenn er vorbeikam sagen würde „Ey, ich hab's gesungen.". Es hätte einer der Müllmänner genauso sein können, wie ein Frühshopper. Irgendwann hatte Auron dann auch aufgegeben und war gegangen. Die Innenstadt schien inzwischen wieder aufgewacht zu sein und es war schwer in der zunehmenden Menschenmenge zu suchen. Aber Ruhe ließ es ihm nicht.

Die Reklametafeln an den Wänden der S-Bahntunnel sausten an ihm vorbei, ohne, dass sie Beachtung fanden. Auron hatte weder Interesse an Warzenentfernungen mit Laser, noch an English Muffins oder Slurm. Stattdessen dachte er über das vorige Ereignis nach. Es war keine besonders schöne Singstimme gewesen, die das Lied gesungen hatte, daran glaubte er sich erinnern zu können. Die Stimme hatte viel eher sehr ungeübt und rau geklungen, vermutlich hatte sie nicht einmal alle Töne getroffen, aber Auron war sich trotzdem so gut, wie sicher gewesen... Mist, ich werde ganz sicher senil. Auron hmpfte verächtlich. Es gab garantiert eine, für diesen Ort, völlig logische Erklärung dafür. Wieso sollte es hier dieses Lied nicht geben... Aber woher sollte eine Stadt das Lied der Asthra kennen, wenn es hier weder Asthra, noch Yevon, noch Sin oder Bestia gab?

Ein Meer aus schwarzen, braunen, blonden, weißen und ab und zu auch roten oder grünen Haarschöpfen breitete sich vor Tidus bis hin zum Eingang des Stadions aus. Es hatte den Jungen ziemliche Überredungskunst gekostet, Auron dazu zu bringen, ihn auf die Schultern zu nehmen, inzwischen thronte er doch über den Köpfen der anderen und beobachtete das Stadion, wie es im Licht der Nachmittagssonne gebadet wurde. Das Halbfinale. Und er war dabei, auch wenn es nur Stehplätze waren und Naki darauf bestanden hatte, dass Auron mitkam. Aber das war egal. Er war einer der Glücklichen, die bereits vor drei Wochen, bevor das Turnier überhaupt angefangen hatte, an einer Vorverkaufsstelle einen Tag lang angestanden hatte, um noch Karten zu bekommen. Zwar nicht für das Endspiel, aber für etwas beinahe genauso Gutes. Es spielten die Snakes gegen die Bulls aus einem der Westbezirke. Tidus hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass, sollten die Snakes ins Finale kommen, sie den Abes in den Hintern treten würden, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatten. Somit war dieses Spiel sowieso das wichtigere. Wenn die Snakes gewinnen würden, war alles in Butter. Ein breites, freudiges Grinsen wuchs auf dem Gesicht des braunhaarigen Jungen, während sich Auron den Weg durch die Menschenmenge bahnte. Selbst das Bild seines Vaters, das von einem Plakat am Eingang auf ihn heruntergrinste, konnte seine Laune nicht vermiesen.

„Wo sind unsere Plätze?", Auron schielte zu Tidus nach oben, der eigentlich schon zu groß war, um ihn auf die Schultern zu nehmen. Den letzten Beweis hatten sie gerade eben bekommen, als sich der Junge den Kopf am Eingangstor gestoßen hatte.

„Wir sind im vierten Rang.", Tidus wies auf den Balkon auf der rechten Seite, hinter den Sitzplätzen und Auron trabte weiter in Richtung Treppe.

„Ich werd' dich ganz bestimmt nicht das ganze Spiel über auf die Schultern nehmen.". Auron schaute, mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der verriet, dass er es irgendwie gewusst hatte, auf die Mauer aus Rücken, die vor ihnen stand. Tidus neben ihm stand eine kurze Weile nur da und starrte ebenfalls auf die Menge an Menschen, die allesamt wohl schon früher als er da gewesen waren und im Gegensatz zu ihm auch etwas vom Spiel mitkriegen würden. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Es war geplant gewesen, sich anzusehen, wie die Snakes die Bulls über den Tisch zogen, einen Freudentanz aufzuführen, Aurons Blicke zu ignorieren und ganz allgemein eine tolle Zeit zu haben!

„Scheiße!", Auron hatte diese Reaktion erwartet, wenn auch, nach einer kürzeren Pause des Überlegens. Es war abzusehen, dass er und Naki die nächsten Tage ein maulendes und jammerndes Kind an den Backen haben würden.

Das Spiel war ziemlich spannend. Zumindest _schien _es so, da Tidus nur bruchstückhaft anhand der Kommentare des Moderators und dem, was sich in der oberen Hälfte der Wasserkugel abspielte, rekonstruieren konnte, was geschah. Es waren schon mehrere Tore gefallen, nur eines hatte er mitbekommen, da ihn Auron im rechten Moment einmal hochgehoben hatte, im nächsten Moment aber schon geächzt hatte, dass Tidus zu alt dafür wäre. Der Mann war aber auch ein Jammerlappen. Mit finsterem Blick verfolgte der Zwölfjährige, wie der Ball ins obere Mittelfeld gepasst wurde und dann aber auch schon wieder in den nicht sichtbaren unteren Spielfeldteil flog.

„Ohohoh, das sieht gut aus, für die Snakes, doch noch den Ausgleich zu schaffen.", ja, das war die Krönung, die Snakes lagen zurück. Ein perfekter Tag, sozusagen. Er hatte einen Teil der Karten selber bezahlen müssen, wofür er mehrere Monate hatte sparen müssen, nun sah er nichts und wenn das so weiterging, würden die Zanarkand Abes Meister, weil die Blue Snakes im Halbfinale rausgeflogen waren. Wütend starrte er vor sich her, als ihm eine Idee kam. Vorsichtig beäugte er Auron. Aber der schien völlig gelangweilt und berieselt von dem gesamte Szenario, dass er Tidus nicht weiter Beachtung schenkte, der sich langsam davonstahl und sich durch die vielen Rücken nach vorne zu drängen versuchte. Zumindest war es der Plan des Jungen gewesen, nicht bemerkt zu werden.

„Und wo soll's hingehen?", Auron schielte den, sich im Schleichgang befindenden Jungen von der Seite aus an.

„Ich geh mir das Spiel ansehen."

„Du weißt, dass deine Tante mich umbringt, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich dich alleine in das Gewimmel da vorne gehen lasse."

„Dann komm doch mit."

„Sehr witzig."

Tidus ächzte und warf die Arme in die Höhe, als ob Auron hier das kleine nörgelnde Kind wäre, „Herrje, was kann ich denn dafür, dass du so groß und breit bist!"

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du zu klein bist. Ich kann von hier aus wunderbar sehen."

„Auf den Zehenspitzen!"

„Sehen ist sehen."

Das war dann doch zuviel für die kindlichen Drahtseilnerven des Jungen, der Anstalten machte, laut loszuschreien, wie er es nach einer Zeit immer tat, wenn es Probleme gab, als die riesige Uhr, die über dem Stadion hing, anfing, zu brummen und Bescheid gab, dass die erste Halbzeit um war.

Langsam kam Bewegung in die Menge vor ihnen. Die ersten watschelten los in Richtung Toilette, Bierstand oder in den Raucherbereich. Und plötzlich hatten die beiden ganz komfortable Plätze ganz weit vorne an der Balkonabgrenzug.

„Na bitte.", Tidus grinste zufrieden, als sie es sich an einem der Geländer bequem gemacht hatten. Aus seinem Rucksack kramte er eine Brotdose heraus, aus dem er matschiges, dick bestrichenes Nutellabrot fischte.

„Möchtest du auch eines?", fragte er mampfend.

Auron verdrehte die Augen. Nein, er wollte keines. Und eigentlich wusste der Junge das auch. Manchmal fragte sich der Einäugige, wie Tidus jemals professioneller Blitzballspieler werden wollte, wenn er sich weiter von solchem Zuckerkram ernährte. Der Konsum von Cola und anderen Erfrischungsgetränken aus der Sparte war bei dem Jungen innerhalb der letzten zwei Jahre um die Hälfte angestiegen, da war Auron sich sicher.

Still beobachtete er den Jungen, der sich beeilte, auch noch sein zweites Sandwich vor dem Ende der Pause herunterzubekommen. Dafür hatte er inzwischen eine spezielle Technik entwickeln. Er nahm die beiden wabbeligen Toastbrotscheiben auseinander, rollte sie zusammen, und schob sie sich eine nach der anderen in den Mund. Auf die Weise schaffte Tidus es, dass Sandwich mit zwei Bissen herunterzuschlingen. Dass er sich dabei dass Gesicht um den Mund herum einsaute, wie ein Kleinkind, tat der Raffinesse dieser ausgefeilten Technik keinen Abbruch.

„Was?", der Junge funkelte Auron finster an, während er sich den Mund sauber wischte.

„Nichts.", seufzte Auron. Es wäre ein Wunder, würde der Junge jemals eine Freundin finden.

Es herrschte Schweigen, während Tidus sich die letzten Nutellareste aus dem Gesicht wischte und Auron vor sich hin starrte.

„Hast du Geld dabei?", fragte der Junge in de Stille hinein.

„Wozu?"

„Ich habe Durst und da vorne läuft einer der Süßigkeitenverkäufer rum..."

Wieder Auron, der die Augen verdrehte, aber er selbst hatte ebenfalls Durst, also nickte er nur tonlos.

„Heeeeeeeey, hier drüben!", schrie Tidus und der ältere hätte schwören können, gesehen zu haben, wie mindestens drei Leute um sie herum zusammengezuckt waren. Aber dem Zwölfjährigen war das egal, der Verkäufer hatte ihn schließlich gehört und kam jetzt her.

Es war ein recht altes Gesicht, in das Auron blickte. Von Falten überzogen und irgendwie von der Schwerkraft unvorteilhaft verformt.

„Kann ich ihnen...", fing der Mann in einem routinierten Ton an, das Licht des Stadions wurde auf seiner Halbglatze reflektiert. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sein Blick von Tidus zu Auron wanderte. So etwas, wie Erkennen lag darin. Entgeistert starrte er den Mann mit nur einem Auge an.

„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Auron etwas unwirsch. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er wegen seiner Erscheinung angestarrt wurde. Inzwischen war er es langsam leid.

„Nein, nichts.", stammelte der Alte, der sich wieder etwas gefangen zu haben schien. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Tidus, der ihn ebenfalls etwas verwirrt anschaute.

„So junger Mann, was soll´s sein.", sein Grinsen trennte sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften und Auron war sich sicher, dass man eine Ausbildung abgeschlossen haben musste, um seine Gesichtsmuskeln so misshandeln zu können.

„Eine Cola...", grinste Tidus zurück und erntete einen finsteren Blick seines Aufpassers.

„Und ein Wasser, wenn sie haben...", grummelte Auron. Dieser Verkäufer war ihm irgendwie unsympathisch, vor allem, weil er Auron auch weiterhin mit einer Nervosität in den Augen beäugte.

Wortlos reichte der alte Verkäufer zwei Flaschen aus seinem Bauchladen heraus und kassierte einen Schein, den er in seine Gesäßtasche stopfte.

Mit einem fast genauso großen Misstrauen sah Auron dem Kauz hinterher. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, dass es die Stimme des Opas gewesen war, die er vor zwei Wochen an einem Vormittag in der Zanarkander Innenstadt gehört hatte.

Das Spiel ging weiter und als hätten die Snakes nur einen kleinen, quengelnden Jungen gebraucht, ging es in der zweiten Halbzeit schlagartig aufwärts. Die Bulls hatten sich in der ersten Spielhälfte zu sehr verausgabt, während Tidus Lieblinge erst nun zu Hochform aufzulaufen schienen. Tidus Hysterie steigerte sich von Minute zu Minute und inzwischen nach einer halben Stunde (also kurz vor Abpfiff, die Snakes waren inzwischen mit drei Punkten in Führung) war der Junge schon so weit, mit Auron einen Siegestanz aufzuführen, wobei der Ältere nicht so recht mitmachen wollte.

Und natürlich trat auch noch das ein, was Auron tief im Innern befürchtet hatte. Zu allem Überfluss gewann das Lieblingsteam des Jungen auch noch! Für Tidus hieß das nun endgültig das Ende der Zurückhaltung, da er so enthusiastisch „Geh doch zuhause, du alte Scheiße!" den Verlierern hinterher brüllte (natürlich zusammen mit einigen anderen Fans), dass einige Leute ungläubig auf ihn heruntergafften und sich zu überlegen schienen, was für ein Erziehungsberechtigter dem Kind wohl schon in dem Alter solche Schandlieder beibrachte (Auron passte hierbei in der Tat sehr gut ins Bild).

Langsam lehrten sich die Ränge und auch Tidus drängte jetzt nach draußen, um vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Autogramme des abreisenden Teams zu ergattern.

„Als ob du jetzt noch eins kriegen würdest.", Auron blinzelte in das rote Abendlicht. Ab und zu ging ihm die Wechselhaftigkeit des Jungen auf die Nerven.

„Ach, das passt schon...", grinste Tidus, „kommst du?"

Auron schüttelte den Kopf. „Das tu ich mir nicht an. Ich warte hier.", mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich gegen eines der Geländer und sah Tidus hinterher, der mit den Schultern zuckte und in Richtung Ausgang stapfte.

Stille war etwas, das Auron mit der Zeit immer mehr zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Er nahm das als ein Zeichen des Älterwerdens. Auf der einen Seite ärgerte ihn das natürlich, selbst jemand wie Auron hatte sich ein wenig Eitelkeit bewahrt. Aber andererseits hatte es auch eine positive Seite, die Dinge mit etwas Erfahrung zu betrachten und die Ruhe zu bewahren. Außerdem, er war tot, da war es schon in Ordnung. Selbst mit dieser Tatsache hatte Auron keine Probleme mehr.

Langsam aber sicher schwellte der Krach ab, das Stadion war inzwischen so gut wie leer. Nur noch ein paar Leute schienen, wie er selbst, die Abendsonne ein bisschen genießen zu wollen. Auron gab ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich. Die Entlastung seiner Ohren tat gut, auch wenn er immernoch einen Druck auf den Ohren hatte, als wäre er zehn Meter unter Wasser.

Schloss man die Augen (oder bei dem Guardian eher das Auge), konnte man meinen, wieder in Spira zu sein. Auron hörte das Kreischen der Möwen, die über dem Stadion ihre Runden kreisten, das Meer, fühlte die Sonne auf seiner inzwischen ledrigen Haut. Nur der Krach der Menschenmege draußen, der immer noch leise bis zu ihm getragen wurde, störte diesen Eindruck. Wie es wohl wäre, dachte Auron, wenn ich eines Morgens aufwache, genau diese Geräusche höre, mein Auge öffne und feststelle, wieder in Spira zu sein...?

Aber langsam schob sich noch etwas leise und unscheinbar unter die Geräuschkulisse, wurde ein Teil davon, so dass es mit dem Gewirr aus Vogelschreien, Stimmen und Meeresrauschen verschmolz und nur noch schwer herauszufiltern war. Aber es passte zum Spiragedanken perfekt. Und plötzlich hörte Auron sie wieder. Die Wortfetzen, ein uraltes Al Bhed, welches die meisten angehörigen dieses Volkes in Spira selbst kaum noch verstanden. Und er hörte es, hier im Zanarkander Stadion, noch lange Zeit, bevor es eigentlich existieren sollte.

Ruckartig öffnete sich das noch intakte, braune Auge des Ex-Kriegers. Es war wieder hier. Auron war sich ganz sicher. Er hörte dieses Lied nicht nur, er konnte es quasi in jeder Haarspitze fühlen. Angestrengt fokussierte Auron die Umgebung, während er den Text leise mitflüsterte, als würde er damit einer Karte folgen, auf der er den Ursprung des Gesanges finden würde. Er wusste auch nicht was es ändern würde, wenn er wusste, wer hier sang. Er beantwortete die Frage sich erst jetzt, aber selbst wenn er eines Morgens in Spira wieder aufwachen würde, er würde doch nur wieder einen Weg suchen, hierher zu kommen, bis er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte.

Auron glaubte nun hören zu können, dass die Stimme irgendwo unter ihm war. Mit einer gewissen Spannung in sich hechtete er zum vorderen Geländer und blickte nach unten. Und da war er, der geheimnisvolle Sänger. Ein älterer Mann mit grauem Haar, der zu schmöken schien, Papier mit einer Greifzange aufsammelte und nebenbei das Lied der Asthra krächzte. Das Geländer gab ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich, als der Guardian sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne lehnte um die Figur besser sehen zu können, welche erschrocken herumdrehte und nach oben schaute.

„Das kann doch nicht...", brummte Auron überrascht. Er schaute in das überraschte Gesicht des Getränke-Verkäufers.

„Ich war früher Tempelwächter, als... na ja... als Zanarkand noch stand, wenn du verstehst?", der Getränkeverkäufer hatte sich als Kaspar vorgestellt. Jetzt saßen beide Männer auf einer der Bänke im unteren Rang, während die Sonne die letzten Atemzüge dieses Tages tat.

„Woher weißt du davon... von Spira.", Auron schenkte ihm einen misstrauischen Blick. Ihm war die Sache nicht geheuer. War er am Ende nicht der Einzige Reisende aus Spira gewesen?

„Weißt du, was es mit diesem Ort auf sich hat?", nuschelte Kaspar, eine Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen, während er in seiner Tasche nach einem Feuerzeug zu suchen schien.

„Das hier entspricht meines Wissens dem Zanarkand vor seiner Zerstörung im Krieg. Allgemein scheint diese Realität aber etwas abgeändert zu sein. Ich habe noch nie in den vergangenen Jahren jemanden über Bevelle reden hören...", murmelte Auron, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt.

Der Verkäufer zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während er seine selbstgedrehte Kippe anzündete.„Das stimmt. Eine echte Schande, was sie hier raus gemacht haben... wie gesagt, ich war einmal Tempelwächter, und nun, sieh nur was aus mir geworden ist...", Kaspar hielt kurz inne, „Ich darf dich doch duzen?", eine Handbewegung später erzählte der Alte auch schon weiter, „Hmpf, und das mit den anderen Städten... mach dir darum keine Gedanken. Das ist nur pro forma. Keiner dieser Leute hier ist jemals aus dieser Stadt herausgekommen, noch wird es jemals jemand tun. Es würde nur komisch wirken, wäre die Stadt unendlich weit, oder hinter dem Meer nur wieder das andere zanarkander Ufer."

„Das heißt...?", Auron sah ihn fragend an.

„Es GIBT hier tatsächlich nichts anderes, als diese verdammte Stadt. Selbst, wenn du in ein Boot steigst und woanders hinrudern willst, du wirst doch immer nur wieder in Zanarkand ankommen.", er grinste dabei, so als wäre der Ausdruck „verdammte Stadt" das beste Kompliment, was man einem Ort machen konnte.

„Was ist das hier für ein Ort."

Kaspar sah einen kurzen Moment in den Horizont, die Augen zu zwei Schlitzen verengt. Ein sentimentaler Ausdruck lag darin. Seine Stirn lag in Falten und er schien zu überlegen. „Gegen Ende des Krieges...", begann er schließlich, „... waren wir es, wie du sicher weißt, für die sich die Niederlage abzeichnete. Es hatte schon hunderte Tote gegeben...", er holte tief Luft, „Mein Bruder war damals gestorben... im nachhinein wohl ein echter Glückspilz... damals dachte ich allerdings anders. Wie eigentlich alle. Wir hassten Bevelle und alles, was damit zusammenhing. Wir wollten nicht von diesen... diesen...", erneut stoppte der alte. Seine Stimme war deutlich lauter geworden, seine Hände zitterten, während er erneut einen Zug an seiner Zigarette nahm.

„Alles in Ordnung?", Auron sah ihn mit einer Spur Besorgnis an.

„Das hier sollte unser Paradies werden...", fuhr Kaspar flüsternd fort, „Wir wollten nicht aufgeben, aber wir waren müde... wir wollten in Frieden leben. Es hörte sich nach einer guten Idee an. Ein perfektes Zanarkand, nur für uns. Ohne ein Bevelle. Und trotzdem hätten wir dort draußen einen ewigen Eindruck hinterlassen..."

„Ihr habt Sin beschworen...", es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Ja, eine Gruppe von Media. Unter der Anführung von Yu Yevon.", Aurons Hände verkrampften sich, als er den Namen hörte, „Er verblieb als einziger im Inneren Sins. Keine Ahnung, was mit den anderen passiert ist. Vermutlich tot. Zerwalzt von diesem Ungetüm."

„Das heißt, dass dieses Zanarkand für die damaligen Bewohner nach dem Krieg erschaffen wurde. Alle Bewohner sind also Nachkommen?"

„Falsch.", Kaspars Gesicht verharrte inzwischen wieder ruhiger, „Es ist richtig, dass diese Stadt für die damaligen Bewohner gebaut wurde... genauer gesagt beschworen. Nur, dass ich seit diesen 1000 Jahren hier verweile. Genau, wie die restlichen Asthra, die du hinterm Berg Gagazet gesehen hast..."

Auron schaute den alten Mann ungläubig an. Seine Brille war ihm bis auf die Nasenspitze heruntergerutscht.

„Das... alle Bewohner sind Asthra?", Tidus und Jecht waren also auch Asthra? Aber das war unmöglich. In diesem Fall...

„Haha, Gott bewahre. Doch nicht alle! Ich habe doch gesagt, es gab tausende Tote im Krieg. Nur ein kleiner Teil der hiesigen Bevölkerung sind wirklich Asthra..."

„Aber was..."

„Es sind Träume.", Auron starrte Kaspar an, wie ein Auto, „Träume, die zusammen mit diesem Zanarkand entstanden sind, diese Stadt erweitert und sich vermehrt haben und wieder gestorben sind... und wir beobachten... eine echte Schande. Ich war mal Tempelritter!"

Auron starrte auf den zugemüllten Betonboden vor sich. Diese Stadt war eine Illusion. Ein leerer Trost für die Überlebenden des Krieges. Und die anderen Einwohner unterschieden sich in keinster Weise von dieser Illusion. Jecht war nur ein Traum. Sein Sohn auch. Und auch ansonsten fast alle Menschen, die ihn in den letzten Jahren umgeben hatten.

„Nachdenklich geworden?", der Opa blinzelte Auron schon fast vergnügt an, „Eigentlich unterscheiden sie sich nicht von den Leuten in Spira. Ich meine, auch sie haben Gefühle, oder? Der Kleine von vorhin, hat der nicht auch getanzt, als seine Mannschaft gewonnen hat?"

Auron nickte matt. Es stimmte. Herr Gott _natürlich_ stimmte es. Aber trotzdem hinterließ diese Erkenntnis einen bitteren Nachgeschmack.

„Und Sin...?"

„Ist der Schutzpanzer Yevons. In seinem Inneren ist er permanent am beschwören, um unsere Stadt aufrecht zu erhalten."

„Und wenn wir es schaffen, Sin zu töten..."

„Ihr werdet Sin nicht töten. Zumindest nicht so, wie ihr es seit 1000 Jahren versucht! Die einzigen, die vielleicht die Eier und die Mittel dazu hätten, Sin zu töten, wären die Al Bhed und die Bürgerwehr! Erstere verfolgt und die zweitere so klein gehalten, dass aus der Ecke nichts zu erwarten ist!", er holte kurz Luft, „Aber ja, sollte Sin zerstört werden, wäre das auch das Ende Yevons und das alles hier,", Kaspar wies mit einer ausladenden Bewegung auf die Umgebung um sie her, „verschwinden."

Ein hoffnungsvolles Grinsen stahl sich auf die Lippen des Alten.

„Der Gedanke scheint dich nicht besonders traurig zu stimmen."

Der alte wandte sein grinsendes Gesicht Auron zu. Im gleichen Moment hörte der Guardian Tidus von den oberen Rängen her schreien, dass er nach hause wollte.

Auron war wirklich komisch geworden. Na gut, vorher hatte man ihn auch nicht als den Vorzeigenormalo vorstellen können, aber früher hatte er es noch fertig gebracht, einen Bürgersteig entlang zu gehen, ohne gegen einen Laternenpfahl zu rennen. Tidus konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er schon einmal einen Erwachsenen ausgelacht hatte, vermutlich hatte er wirklich nach dem Spiel auf dem Weg nachhause seine Premiere gehabt.

Auron hatte sich in den vergangenen drei Tagen nicht blicken lassen. Sonst hatte er doch noch ab und zu vor der Schule auf Tidus gewartet oder war daheim aufgetaucht.

Naki hatte vorhin nach ihm sehen wollen, aber zuhause war er nicht gewesen. Seine Tante redete zwar die ganze Zeit davon, dass er schon wieder auftauchen würde, aber eine kleine Stimme in Tidus Kopf fing langsam an zu fragen, was eigentlich los sei. Ob Auron vielleicht wieder gegangen war und er, Naki und Freddie nun alleine waren.

Er hatte immer wieder gehört, war es damals von seiner Mutter gewesen oder von Naki und Freddie, dass es keinen Sinn machte, sich um alles Gedanken zu machen. Aber in seinem kindlichem Verstand fing Tidus langsam aber sicher an, sich auszumalen, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn Auron tatsächlich nicht mehr auftauchen würde. Vermutlich würde er dann zu Naki und Freddie in die Wohnung ziehen. Freddie hing zu sehr an ihr, weil er beinahe ein Jahr Arbeit in die Renovierung gesteckt hatte. Er würde garantiert nicht wollen, dass sie nun bereits wieder auszögen. Aber ob drei Leute in dieser Wohnung leben konnten? Vermutlich war sie dafür dann doch zu klein. Hieß das dann, dass Naki und Freddie wieder auseinanderziehen würden? Naki würde endgültig hierher ziehen, wenn Auron nicht mehr käme. Bestimmt würde es Knartsch geben, weil Naki dann dafür sein würde, eine neue Wohnung für alle drei zu suchen. Bestimmt wäre Freddie damit nicht einverstanden. Vielleicht würden sie sich trennen. Und dann wäre nicht nur Auron nicht mehr da...

„Was stierst du so vor dich hin?", Naki setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Esstisch. Ihr Neffe kaute gerade gedankenversunken auf seinem Nutellabrötchen herum, schreckte aber auf, als sie ihn ansprach.

„Nichts...", nuschelte er.

„Jetzt mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Auron taucht schon wieder auf."

„Jaja...", Tidus schaute sie desinteressiert an um nicht irgendwie besorgt zu wirken. Aber irgendwie war er es wohl doch. Sonst würde er sich wohl kaum die ganze Zeit Gedanken machen.

„Haben wir eigentlich... noch nen Schlüssel, oder sowas?", fragte er schließlich zögerlich.

„Hmm? Wofür?"

„Naja. Falls er nicht wiederkommt... damit wir in die Wohnung reinkönnen..."

Naki schaute ihren Neffen kurz perplex an. „Was erzählst du denn da?"

„Na ja... ich meine ja auch nur."

„Tidus...", seine Tante beugte sich zu ihm über den Tisch, „Auron ist ein vernüftiger, erwachsener Mann. Er haut nicht einfach ab, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen. Er hat nur vermutlich auch ein Leben neben dir... uns. Keine Sorge."

Tidus schaute seine Tante einige Augenblicke an, als überlegte er, was er nun sagen könnte. Die Antwort befriedigte ihn eigentlich kein Stück. Er verstand es trotzdem nicht, warum von Auron seit drei Tagen nichts mehr zu sehen war.

„Selbst das Wasser ist nicht mehr dasselbe...", seufzte Kaspar. Er und Auron saßen am Kai und äugten aufs Meer hinaus, während im Hafenbecken diverse Bierdosen und Saftpackungen herumdümpelten, „Ich habe mal einen Dichter oder so was sagen hören: Die Zeiten ändern sich, nur das Meer ändert sich nicht.´ Ein echt dummer Mann..."

Auron schwieg. Es gab vieles, worüber er die letzten Tage nachgedacht hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wie er zu dieser Stadt stehen sollte. Und was er noch schlimmer fand: Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was er über ihre Menschen denken sollte. Aber es erfüllte ihn mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was mit ihr passieren würde, sollte wirklich eines Tages Sin sein Ende finden.

„Du wolltest mir aus Spira erzählen?"

„Ich höre nicht viel... aber ich habe mich etwas bei den anderen umgehört. Sagt dir der Name Valfaris was?"

Auron nickte grinsend. Niemals würde er vergessen können, wie sich Jecht beim Anblick des Drachens ersteinmal vor Schreck auf den Hintern gesetzt hatte.

„Greta... die Asthra. Die weiß etwas über diese Yuna... Braskas Tochter, richtig?", er blinzelte fragend Auron an, welcher nickte. „Der Ronso scheint sie sicher nach Besaid gebracht zu haben. Es wird dich interessieren, zu hören, dass sie vor wenigen Tagen ihre Ausbildung zum Medium begonnen hat. Es scheint, als wäre die ganze Insel deswegen vollkommen aus dem Häuschen.", Kaspars Stimme klang verächtlich. Auron sah traurig vor sich auf den Boden. Es war klar, dass es so hatte enden müssen. Die Erwartungen in das kleine Mädchen waren zu groß. Sie hatte nachgegeben und würde genauso sinnlos sterben, wie ihr Vater. Wie alt war Yuna überhaupt? So alt wie Tidus... elf. Das hieß, sollte alles so laufen, wie es sich der Orden vorstellte... sie würde keine zwanzig Jahre alt werden.

„Ist es nicht pervers?", es schien, als würde Kaspar Aurons Gedanken lesen, „Das es diesem Kind, dass eigentlich von gar nichts eine Ahnung hat, erlaubt wird, sich einfach so umzubringen? Dass die Menschen sich so sehr an ein paar Monate Freiheit krallen, ein Kind dafür opfern und am Ende doch selber sterben?"

„Ja...", Auron klang heiser. Er wünschte, er wüsste das alles hier nicht. Er wünschte, er könnte die Uhr zurückdrehen, in eine Zeit, in der er Braska noch bewunderte, dass er sich selbst noch in dieses Selbstmordkommando einreihen konnte, um bedenkenlos für eine edle Sache zu sterben. Aber das alles ging nicht mehr. Er glaubte nicht mehr an Yevon.

„Tsss. Wenn man diesem Dichter Glauben schenken darf, könnte man fast meinen, das Ende der Welt steht bevor. So wie das Meer inzwischen aussieht. Obwohl...", er sah Auron auffordernd an, „Vielleicht erhältst du ja doch noch eine Chance, etwas zu ändern."

Sin würde also wiederkommen. Jecht wollte seinen Sohn sehen. Auron sah sich um. Alles das würde zerstört werden. Wie es schon einmal geschehen war. Er begann, sich zu fragen, von wo Sin wohl kommen würde. Ob Jechts Haus wohl weit genug weg sein würde. Und dann begann er sich wieder zu fragen, was wohl besser war. Wenn Sin hier von vornherein alles dem Erdboden gleich machte, oder ob das Ungeheuer endlich besiegt und die Stadt einfach verschwinden würde, als hätte es das alles hier nie gegeben. Es war tatsächlich alles pervers... Entweder weiterhin Tod und Zerstörung in Spira oder die Aufhebung der Existenz einer ganzen Stadt... von Naki, Freddie und Tidus.

Auron blieb stehen und seufzte. Es machte keinen Sinn, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sin würde kommen, so oder so. Und Auron konnte sich den Grund denken, warum... Es würde seine Aufgabe sein, Tidus zu beschützen. Aber der Gedanke, Tidus mit nach Spira zu nehmen, gefiel ihm nicht. Der Junge hatte keine Ahnung von echtem Leid dem Kampf ums Überleben. Und tief im Inneren wollte er auch gar nicht, dass der Sohn seines Freundes so etwas miterleben musste. Er wünschte, er könnte Tidus für immer in dieser Traumblase belassen, aber so, wie es aussah, würde Jecht das nicht zulassen.

Auron hatte nicht auf seine Umgebung geachtet, er war wie ein Roboter den ganzen Weg zu fuß gegangen. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er beinahe zuhause war. Zwei Straßen weiter wohnte Tidus. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, sich mal wieder bei dem Jungen und seiner Tante blicken zu lassen. Er hatte inzwischen mehrere Tage damit verbracht, umherzustreifen und nachzudenken. Gemächlichen Schrittes näherte er sich dem Haus. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er nicht gewusst, wie er Naki, Tidus und Freddie gegenübertreten sollte. Aber inzwischen hatte sich die Problematik verschoben. Kaspar hatte Recht. Es wäre arrogant, sie nun anders zu behandeln. Vermutlich würden sie ihn alle anschauen, wie die Autos, würde er ihnen versuchen zu erklären, dass ihre gesamte Umgebung auf einer Beschwörung beruhte, und sie noch nicht einmal real wären. Sie waren real innerhalb ihres Raumes. Und von Spira konnte man auch nichts anderes sagen.

Von weitem hörte er scheppernde Geräusch eines Balles gegen eine Wand.

Es waren mehrere Jahre vergangen, aber es fiel Tidus immer noch nichts besseres ein, als Blitzbälle gegen die Wände zu dreschen, wenn etwas war. Eigentlich hätte er am liebsten mit Mia zusammen gespielt, aber es würde zu lange dauern, bis sie da war. „Peng!" Der Ball bretterte erneut gegen die Wand. „Peng!" Wehe, wenn Auron nicht wieder auftauchte.

„Bumm!" Es wäre nicht fair gegenüber naki und Freddie, ihnen die ganze Zeit Arbeit zu überlassen. „Tschäng!" Und außerdem...

Den nächsten Ball bekam er nicht, welcher ein paar Meter über seinen Kopf hinwegsegelte. Tidus wollte hinterher laufen um ihn zu holen. Und dann erblickte er ihn. Zurück, von seiner Suche nach der Wahrheit, von mehreren Tagen des Denkens und des Laufens. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand Auron und verfolgte schmunzelnd die Szenerie. Es war wie damals. Diese Stadt war wirklich ein sonderbarer Platz.

„Du lässt dich auch mal wieder blicken?", Tidus blinzelte Auron vorwurfsvoll an. Die Nachmittagssonne blendete ihn.

„Vermisst?"

„Tsss. Bestimmt nicht.", zischte Tidus verächtlich. Auron schoss ihm den Blitzball zurück, der einige Meter von ihm entfernt war. Tidus stoppte das heranrollende Leder mit dem Fuß, „Wo warst du?"

„Habe mich mit Freunden getroffen.", Auron seufzte, bevor er fortfuhr, „Ärger zuhause..."

Tidus schaute den Mann vor sich erstaunt an. Es war lange her, seit Auron etwas von früher erzählt hatte.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er schließlich.

„Die Tochter meines Freundes. Sie macht momentan allen ein bisschen Sorgen...", wiedereinmal waren Aurons Lügen eher Teilinformationen, als echte Lügen, „Aber es scheint erst einmal wieder alles im Lot zu sein."

Man konnte Tidus ansehen, dass er überlegte, nachzuhaken. Aber er ließ es schließlich.

„Und deswegen warst du solange weg?", der unzufriedene Gesichtsausdruck blieb trotzdem im Gesicht des Jungen.

„Tut mir leid.", grinste Auron in die Abendsonne. Zum Glück konnte der Junge in der Nachmittagssonne nur Aurons Umrisse erkennen, sonst hätte er wieder herumgeschrien, Auron würde sich über ihn lustig machen.

„Meinst du das reicht?", der Junge passte dem Mann den Ball zurück, „Ich meine, du warst drei Tage nicht da! Auch nicht in deiner Wohnung, als Naki nach dir sehen wollte! Wir hatten schon gedacht, du wärst weg, mit den Schlüsseln, oder so. Dann wären wir noch nicht einmal mehr in die Wohnung hereingekommen! Und außerdem...", Tidus Gesicht blieb immer noch ernst und er schaute zu Boden, als Auron den Ball zu ihm zurück schoss, „Findest du das fair? Naki hat sich richtig Sorgen um dich gemacht. Und... am Ende hättest du sie alleine mit der ganzen Arbeit gelassen! Wenn jetzt Freddie sie auch noch verlassen hätte, wegen den Wohnungen und so... Dann wäre sie mit mir ganz alleine! Das wäre doch echt zu viel Arbeit für sie!", sein Redeschwall hatte immer mehr an Tempo zugenommen, und am Ende hatte der Junge Luft holen müssen.

Auron grinste noch mehr. Und jetzt konnte auch Tidus es sehen, der ihn finster anfunkelte: „Was ist denn?"

„Nichts.", lachte Auron, „Es tut mir wirklich leid!"

Tidus glaubte das natürlich nicht und sein Blick verhärtete sich nur noch.

„Und ich verspreche, den Schlüssel vorbeizubringen, sollte ich irgendwann wieder gehen.", er grinste immer noch, „Gehen wir nach Hause?"

„Du sollst aufhören, mich zu verarschen!", grummelte Tidus, trottete aber Auron hinterher.

„Und ich dachte, du sollst von Naki nicht mehr solche Wörter gebrauchen."

„Na und?", Gott! Es war lächerlich. Aber irgendwie hätte es Spira doch verdient, dass diese Nervensäge eines Tages darauf losgelassen würde.

Ende von Kapitel 9 


End file.
